iWant Us To Be Okay
by Prplmoon
Summary: CREDDIE or FRERLY. Carly and Freddie are going through something that’s bigger than the both of them. How will it affect their friends? Family? iCarly? Only time will tell. Please R & R. My first FanFic! P.O.V.s from all!
1. iThink

CREDDIE or FRERLY. Carly and Freddie are going through something that's bigger than the both of them. How will it affect their friends? Family? iCarly? Only time will tell. Sorry if this summary stinks. Please R & R. My first FanFic :-) P.O.V.s from all.

**Carly P.O.V**

Please don't let Spencer be home, Please don't let Spencer be home, Please don't let Spencer be home.

I finally got home after what seemed like a long and terrible day. When I reached the door to my apartment, I remembered that I didn't call Spencer and tell him that I'd be late coming home. Now the day had gotten worse. I hope that he won't question me. I open the door and go inside.

Spencer was sitting on the couch with his back hunched over. I turned around to close the door.

"Where were you?!" Spencer jumped up.

"Sorry I didn't call-" I walked to him.

"You didn't call! It's almost 5!"

"I know. Something came up. I'm here now and that's what matters."

"Yes it is, but I was here worrying sick about you. I'll let it go this time, but next time please call when you'll be late. Okay? I almost called Officer Carl and I'm not sure if he's forgiven yet for that whole "Pee on Carl" thing." Spencer shook the image out of his head and gave me a hug so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Losing. . . oxygen" He let go immediately.

"Sorry." He took a step back. "Listen for dinner I'm making Spaghetti Tacos, so go and invite Sam and Freddie over." He smiled. I didn't want to smile, but I could see that he was trying to make up for yelling. I smiled back.

"Okay." I hugged him and ran upstairs to my room.

As soon and I got there, I lock the door and go through my book bag for the drug store bag. I take it, leave my book bag on the floor and head to my bathroom across the bedroom.

A few minutes later. . .

I sat on my bed staring at the three pregnancy tests that read pregnant. I couldn't stop staring at them. Positive. Positive. Positive. I can't believe this. Maybe I did them wrong. Yeah, that's it. I'll have to go to Planned Parenthood. I think my stomach just caught a butterfly. No wait-. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Fantastic.

Wait a minute. How can I get to Planned Parenthood without telling Spencer? I'm going to have to lie. Awww man. I know I can lie, but . . . this stinks! A knock at the door.

"Carly? Did you call Sam and Freddie yet? Are they coming?" It was Spencer.

"Uh, yeah. They're coming." A lie, just great.

I wipe my mouth, flush the toilet, and wash my hands. Then I get my phone and call Sam and Freddie. They both say they'll come. I guess that's good. I won't be alone with Spencer and with their arguing, I'll have time to think of an excuse to tell Spencer about why I'll be late coming from school tomorrow. Yes, this is good. Very good.

I hide the pregnancy tests in a drawer and head downstairs. As I reach the kitchen, I see that Freddie is already here and putting together his plate of Spaghetti Taco. I stop in my tracks. Oh boy, all of a sudden I can't move. Wait, it's just Freddie. My best friend since forever, the camera and technician guy to iCarly. It'll be okay.

"Hey Freddie." He turns to me and puts down his fork.

"Hey Carly. Spencer let me in, and I couldn't resist." He looked a little sheepish.

"That's okay." I still feel a little awkward. Thankfully though, Sam walks in.

"Move over Fredward. It's my turn with the Spaghetti Tacos." Freddie rolls his eyes.

"Ever heard of a phrase called 'excuse me' Sam?" He moves out of her way and towards the table.

"No. It must be a new word from your home planet. Losering-Nerdtown." Now it begins. I roll my eyes and grab four glasses and iced tea.

"Whatever." Freddie takes a bite of his taco, while I pour the drinks and Sam sits down at the table across from him.

"Wow. Losering-Nerdtown has great comebacks." I bring the drinks to the table.

"Sam." I look at her and hope she gets the message that I want her to lay-off of him. Spencer enters the kitchen.

"Let's Spaghetti Taco it up! Yeah." He makes himself a plate and sits down.

"I'm all for that." I get a plate and head to the spaghetti pot. As soon as I get there, a bad smell hits me. I feel extremely nauseas, cover my mouth, drop my plate and run to the bathroom, where I throw-up.


	2. iTry To Find Out

Forgot to mention that I don't own iCarly.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Spencer, Freddie and I all turned to the kitchen when we heard a loud crash. By the time I saw Carly, she was already half way down the hall. We all ran after her to the bathroom. When we got to Carly, she had already barfed her guts out and was sitting with her head near the toilet.

"Carly are you okay?" Spencer kneeled next to her and felt her forehead for a fever. Freddie and I watch from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have eaten something bad at school today."

"What can you eat at school that's good?" I had to say it. I mean really, what can we eat that's good at school? Spencer who had been examining Carly's eyes turned to me.

"You're right. When I was in school, I could have been sure that I saw my black pea crawl off my plate. "

"Gross!" Carly, Freddie and I said in unison.

"I know." He turned back to Carly. "You don't have a fever and your eyes seem fine, but just incase I'll make you some soup." Spencer gets up and helps Carly up.

"Can I get her half?" I can't get enough of those Spaghetti Tacos. Then again, I can't get enough of anything.

"Sam! Carly just threw up and all you can think about is food?" Freddie says to me. I roll my eyes and face him.

"You've known me for a long time haven't you?"

"Yeah." He says confused and unsure of where I'm going with my question.

"Then shouldn't you know that I always eat when I'm nervous, happy, sad, excited and every other emotion?! Hello!"

"But Carly-"

"Is fine, Mother Goose. Now let's go eat." I head toward the kitchen.

Actually, I knew Carly wasn't fine. She had been throwing up for the past few days and was going to the bathroom frequently. It was weird and I know something's up. Until I was sure though, I had to keep it cool. Which included picking on Fredward Benson. That wasn't going to be too hard.

I got to the table, followed by Freddie, Spencer and Carly. Spencer began getting the soup ready and Freddie and Carly sat down. Easily I could see that she was uncomfortable.

"Carly are you okay?" Freddie said after he had swallowed some Spaghetti Taco. She looked even more uneasy.

"Hey Freddie, isn't time for your mom to come bursting through the door?"

"My mom doesn't come bursting through the door!"

"Oh really?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Not all the time!" Freddie said angrily in defeat.

"You're right." I took a bite of my taco. "Just about 80% of the time."

"Not 80% of the time!" I looked at him again.

"I guess in Losering-Nerd Town no one can tell time."

"You know what-!"

"Carls here's your soup." Spencer had finished the soup just in time. Operation: Distract Freddie is a success! Carly smiles to herself and goes to get the soup.

"Thanks Spence. I'm sure I'll feel better real soon." Carly smiles to Spencer this time, sits down and then takes some of her soup.

The next day. . .

I turned the corner at school and saw Carly putting her books inside her locker.

"Hey Carly, want some turkey bacon?" I offer her some.

"No thanks, I had a big breakfast." She closed her locker door and faced me.

"Like what?" I put my bacon in my pocket.

"The usual: pancakes, toast, cereal, orange juice."

"And you didn't call me! All I have today is this bacon." I point to my pocket.

"Doesn't your mom make you a big breakfast every Wednesday?"

"No, that's if she's smiling and has worn in her bathing suit."

"Oh. That explains why you haven't had a good Wednesday morning in two months." She starts to go through her bag.

"So, you wanna get so chili after school?" I open my locker and get out a cowbell.

"I, uh, can't." She looks at me and smiles before walking away speedily. I close my locker and go after her.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to do something. Listen I have to talk to a teacher, I'll see you in Ms. Briggs class. Bye!" With that, she disappeared into the halls of the school.

That was incredibly weird. Carly was lying and hiding something. What is up? Just then Gibby walked by.

"Yo Gibby!"

"Sorry Sam, I don't have my lunch today and I gotta go meet Reuben."

"He can wait. I'll just tell him that Alaska can't fry like the belly of gum on yogurt." I have no idea what I just said, but it must have been hurtful. This is good.

"Ouch Sam. That was wrong." Gibby looked offended.

"Whatever. Listen, you have a lot of classes with Carly right?"

"Yeah, so?" He looks confused.

"I want you to watch her and tell me everything that she does. Okay?"

"Why?" Gibby asked suspiciously.

"Just do it okay or I'll stuff what's left of my turkey bacon in your pants." Gibby backed off.

"Okay, okay. I'll watch her. Meet me after school in the courtyard."

Gibby walks away without looking back. Thank goodness he didn't hesitate to do what I said. Like I was really going to stuff my turkey bacon down his pants. Talk about waste!


	3. iSuspect

I don't own iCarly.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"Scottish Folk Dancing is something you must all not forget. It is a dance of many emotions!" Ms. Briggs turned to the board and began drawing the dance steps.

She was once again filling in for Ms. Ackerman "who is on an indefinite vacation" (but everyone knows that she's in jail for illegally downloading 500 songs). Gibby had been talking about this new dance video he'd seen on the internet, when Ms. Briggs walked in and felt she had to re-teach her lesson on Scottish Folk Dancing. Great. All of a sudden, a cowbell was rung. Ms. Briggs faced the class.

"Was that a cowbell?!" Everyone looked around the class.

"A cowbell?" Sam asks curiously.

"Yes Ms. Puckett, a cowbell. I know what I heard." Ms. Briggs said eyeing Sam. "What's that gold-" Carly bursts in.

"Ms. Shay. You are. . ." Ms. Briggs looks at her watch. "Five minutes late." She walks over to the door and faces Carly.

"I know and I'm sorry. The line for the bathroom took longer than I thought."

"I see. For this I must give you a tardy."

"But I-" Carly said trying to plead her case.

"Now please sit down Ms. Shay. You've interrupted my class enough as it is."

"Yeah Carly! We're all just waiting to re-continue our lesson on Scottish _Joke_ Dancing." Sam says and everyone starts laughing except Carly and Ms. Briggs. Carly rolls her eyes and Ms. Briggs tells everyone to quiet down.

"Ms. Briggs I'm really sorry for interrupting your very interesting and entertaining lesson on Scottish Folk Dancing. Please don't give me a tardy." Ms. Briggs considers what's been said.

"Well it is good to see that someone finally appreciates the culture of my ancestors . . . okay, but next time instead of a tardy, I give you detention."

"Great. Trust me Ms. Brigg's I won't be late again." Carly smiles and goes to her desk. Ms. Briggs walks to the board and the cowbell is heard again.

"Ms. Puckett I saw that."

"Got any proof?" Sam slowly and quietly puts the cowbell next to Gibby's chair.

"Stand up won't you? Unless there's something you need to hide."

"Fine you've got me." Sam stands up. "I'm sorry . . . but it was Gibby who rung the bell." Ms. Briggs looks at Gibby.

"I didn't! It wasn't me Ms. Briggs, it wasn't!" Gibby is shaking his head.

"Now, now Gibby. The bell is right next to your chair. You must have did it."

"It wasn't me! It was Sam!" Gibby looks at Sam. "How many times do I have to tell you that I won't be the victim?!"

"I've had enough! Between your open dislike to Scottish Folk Dancing Sam and Gibby your like of not watching Scottish Folk Dancing, I send you two both to the principal's office. Now go!" Ms. Briggs points to the door.

"Awww man! Thanks a lot Sam!" Gibby picks up his book bag and leaves the room.

"Sam, must you always give Gibby's therapist more to work with?" Carly asks.

"It's worth it in the end." Sam gets her book bag and heads to the office.

"Now without anymore interruptions, let us get back to the talents of Scottish Folk Dancing." Ms. Briggs says pleased and continues to draw on the board.

I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook and write a note to Carly asking if she feels better. Then put it on the floor and kick it to her. I get her attention and point to the ground. She sees the note and picks it up to read. She writes on it and sends it back.

'I'm fine. Can you do me a favor?" She wrote.

I wrote. "Sure. What is it?"

She writes. "Don't go home until about 4:30."

I look at her and mouth "Why". She motions that she wants the note back. I give her the note and Gibby walks into class.

"Why aren't you in the principal's office?" Ms. Briggs walks to Gibby.

"He said seeing as how this was a first for me, he'd just give me a half hour's detention."

"Fine. Go back to your seat and don't interrupt my lesson." She doesn't wait for his reply before returning to the board. Gibby goes to his seat and Carly kicks me her reply.

"Could you do it for me? Please?" I hang my head. I can't resist when she says that and she knows it. I turn to her and nod my head. She smiles.

At the end of class, I try to talk to her but she disappears into the end-of-the-school-day-crowd. I walk to my locker, get my stuff and start to head home when I remember that I promised Carly I wouldn't go home until 4:30. I'll just go to the library. By now, the school building is empty except for the few classrooms that are filled with club activities. I'm almost at the library when I hear someone call my name. I turn to see Gibby running to me.

"Hey Gibby. What's wrong?" He catches his breath.

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Not since she left class, thank goodness."

"Darn it." Gibby jerks his arm in frustration.

"Why what's wrong? I would have thought that after what she almost did to you with the cowbell, you would try avoiding her." I ask curiously.

"Well she wanted me to watch Carly today, since we have a lot of classes together. We were supposed to meet in the school courtyard after school, but she never showed."

Why was Sam having Carly followed? She said Carly was fine. I'm an idiot. Sam never tells me the truth! Why would she now? You'd think that since it was about Carly, I'd be let into the loop. I guess not!

"Is everything okay?" I ask him hoping that everything was okay.

"I don't think so." That doesn't sound good.

"Explain."

"She went to the bathroom more than usual. Then left chemistry to go to the nurse or so she told the teacher, because the next class I had with her after that, she was there and feeling great. Also she threw up like twice."

Carly never goes to the bathroom during class or ditches. Now that I think about it, she has been acting strange. Even more, since we've started talking again. What is wrong? Where did she go?

This seems like a case for:

Fredward Jones: International Spy!


	4. iFind The Truth

I don't own iCarly. I would like Nathan Kress as a birthday gift though.

**Carly P.O.V.**

I sat on the examining bench in the doctor's examining room. All around me, I saw white and metal but even the metal was colorless. The bench was cold and when anyone walked on the floor, a loud screech could be heard. I think I'm gonna go insane. Then the doctor walks in.

Thankfully, it was a female doctor. She was very pretty and tall. If I'd seen her on the street, I'd have been sure she was a model. Her red hair ended at her waist and was very curly. She wore glasses, but it just added to her beauty. The doctor also wore a white headband, which matched her lab coat. It rather looked like a crown.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Smith." She closed the door and went to the sink to wash her hands. She dried them and turned to me. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think." A knot was forming in my stomach.

"No, I think we've met before." She tapped her pinky finger on her bottom lipped and looked me over with her eyes. I was becoming very uncomfortable. "It'll come to me. Now let's see your chart." Dr. Smith walks over to where the nurses put the charts.

"Ms. Carly Shay." She reads my name then looks into open air. "That's it!" She snaps her fingers in triumph. "You're Carly from that web show 'iCarly'!"

"Yeah, I am." I say really embarrassed.

"My kids love -and I mean love- your show. It's all they ever talk about at dinner." Dr. Smith smiles with the thought of her children.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Carly danced like this, Sam said that, Freddie zoomed in on a foot wart." She starts to laugh and then looks at me. Her laugh slowly stops.

"Why are you here Carly?" I don't know what to say.

"I . . . uh . . . have been throwing up a lot . . . and. . . uh . . . have been using the bathroom a lot." I can't look at her. Her face just reminds me of the things I'll face if I am . . . you know.

"I see. Well come with me please." I follow her out the room.

_Carly's Apartment Building. . ._

Somehow, I'm home. I have no idea how I got here. Oh well it's not important what's important is the fact that I am indeed- I can't say it! This is one of the worst days ever. I unlock the door and walk in.

"It's about time you got back!" Spencer yells from the kitchen.

"What?" What's he talking about?

"Freddie told me that you guys met up at the library and that you'd gone to the store." Freddie? He said he wouldn't come home until 4:30 and how did he know that I told Spencer I was at the library?

"Uh, yeah. I had to get something. Is Freddie here?" I walk to the kitchen.

"Upstairs. I thought for dinner we'd order pizza." He said as he added a purple ball to his latest sculpture, which is a sculpture of different sized and colored balls in a three-dimensional sphere.

"Sounds good to me. Tell me when you're ready to order it. I'll be upstairs."

I head upstairs to my room. Why was Freddie upstairs? Maybe his mom went out to refill her First-Aid kit. With the size of that thing, I would imagine that it takes forever to refill it. I enter my room thinking that Freddie was in the iCarly studio, but instead he was sitting on my bed, with his back towards me and hunched over. I drop my book bag at the door.

"Freddie?" I walk down the side of my bed, his back still facing me.

"How long?" He doesn't move.

"What?" What's he talking about?

"I said 'How long?'" He still doesn't move. I walk to the other side of the bed and stand next to him.

"What are you talking about Freddie?" All of a sudden, he gets up and shows me that in his hand, is one of the pregnancy tests that I put in my drawer. I turn to see that that drawer is open.

"How long Carly?" His face is stern.

"Why were you looking through my drawers?"

"How long?"

"Why were you looking through my drawers?" We stare at each other with the same expression.

"Fine. I've noticed how you've been acting strange lately and thought that I might fine something in your room. Now tell me how long?"

"You have no right to go through my things!"

"You have no right to hide something like this" he shakes the stick "from me! Now how long?" I shake my head in defeat and sit on the bed.

"I took them yesterday and today I went and got a checkup." Freddie remains to stand.

"And?" I look up at him.

"What do you think?" He hits his head.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything to me!"

"Why get you excited for something I was unsure about?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is Freddie?! What's the point?!"

"You should have told me." He throws the test on the bed, picks up his book bag and storms out of the room, slamming the door.

What now?


	5. iKnow What Happened

I don't own iCarly.

_**3 months ago.**_

Carly was lying on her bed. She wiped away another tear and tried to muffle her cries. How she wished that the weather didn't match her feelings at this moment. He was going to be okay and she knew it. Besides Sam, he was the toughest person she knew. She just couldn't believe that she had finally, after all these years, got the phone call. Then Freddie came busting through her bedroom door.

"Carly I just got your message!" He goes to her and she jumps up to hug him for comfort. "What happened?"

"The squad car he was in slipped on black ice and rammed into a brick stoned building." Freddie felt Carly shaking and wished he hadn't asked her to fill him in on the details.

"It'll be okay Carly." Freddie began stroking her back and she seemed to loosen up a little in his arms. This made him feel good and he hated that it made him feel that way. Here was the girl he loved, distraught and upset, and he felt good, closer to her than ever before. It wasn't right.

"I'm not so sure. The doctors said that he's unconsious and they may need to amputate his arm." Carly began to cry harder. Freddie took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Derick Shay is one of the toughest people I know. He can survive anything." Carly looked at Freddie and saw something she had never seen in him. It made her grab him and hug him tighter. It was like he could help her in a way no one else could. Freddie went back to rubbing her back. "Where's Spencer? Does he know?" Carly let go of Freddie and sat on her bed.

"He had to drop off a sculpture in Tacoma." Freddie continued to stand.

"Does he know?" Carly shook her head.

"I got the phone call like an hour after he'd left. I gave the doctors his cell number, because I couldn't dare to tell him." Carly starts to cry again. "So I don't know. He hasn't called me yet." Freddie sits next to Carly and puts his arm around her.

"How about Sam? Your grandfather?"

"Sam and I talked for a short while, until her mom took her phone and told her to get back inside the auditorium. You know she's at that convention in Idaho." Carly wipes her eyes. "And granddad is trying to get all the information he can get. Right now, you're all I have." She looked at him. He just seemed . . . older. Wiser.

"Carly-." He said before she interrupted him with a kiss. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She looked down. Freddie thought, then lifted her chin and kissed her back. She doesn't fight.

_A while later . . ._

A phone is ringing in the backround. Carly -who was asleep- blindly reaches for it.

"Hello?"

"Carly? Good news!" It was Spencer and he was cheery. This really threw Carly off. Why was he cheery? Didn't he hear about dad?

"What is it?"

"Dad's conscious again!"

"Really?!" Carly sits up, which makes Freddie roll off the bed and onto the floor. He had had his arm wrapped around her, in a comforting embrace that one shares with a deeply loved one.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Freddie!" Carly covers her mouth and looks over to where Freddie was once lying on her bed. Freddie grabs the sheets and pulls himself up.

"Freddie's there?" Spencer asked over the phone. Carly hits herself on the head.

"Uh, yeah. He came over to. . . help me cook dinner. I thought I'd cook my Famous Spaghetti Pot." Freddie looks for his shirt and pants, while Carly-with the phone resting between her right ear and right shoulder- gets out of bed- buttoning her shirt- to get her comb.

"That's nice. Anyhoo, I'll be home soon and granddad said he'll call with any new information. So keep your ears out!"

"Okay Spencer." Carly hangs up the phone and turns to see Freddie -pants already on- putting his shirt on.

"Ready to make spaghetti in less than fifteen minutes?" She starts to comb her hair. Freddie starts to laugh.

"I'll get started." Freddie starts to leave the bedroom. "Oh and we're gonna have to talk about what just happened." Carly stops combing her hair and thinks about what he just said.

"I know." She smiles weakly. Freddie smiles back and leaves the room.


	6. iIntervene

I don't own iCarly.

**_Present Day_**

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"Is it really necessary? I mean, I'm sure they can fix everything themselves." I was juggling two very heavy grocery bags and walking to my motorcycle in the supermarket parking lot. Sam and I had been talking about Carly and Freddie for nearly a half hour.

"It is if you want them to continue being . . . whatever they are to each other?"

"Do you mean "friends" by chance?"

"Sure, whatever. I need your help Spence." I got to my bike and began securing the groceries.

"I don't know. She's still pretty sick Sam. If she isn't throwing up in the bathroom, then she's doing something else in the bathroom."

Which was weird because Carly was never really sick. She told me she was getting better, but I doubt it, so just in case I purchased two bags worth of soup. Plus I can use the cans for pop-up art. Talk about awesome!

"Well then give her the soup before hand. Spencer we need to do this." Man, Sam was persistent. I finally secured the bags to my bike and hopped on.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" I gave up. There was no use in fighting her.

"It's about time you saw it my way! You see, you'll call her down for her soup, while I break into Freddie's apartment and drag him out." Wait a minute. I stared at the phone unsure of what I'd just heard.

"Isn't that, owe I don't know, sort of . . . kidnapping?!"

"To some, maybe it is. To me, I don't give a flying monkey."

"Riiiiiiight. I'll be at the apartment in fifteen minutes. The soup will take me at least five to ten."

"Great! See you then." I hang up the phone and start to head home.

It had been about two days from when Freddie stormed out of the apartment. Since then he and Carly haven't really spoken to each other. Except after iCarly, but Sam said that even then it was more of a loud, muffled, whispered argument that ended when Carly threw up and Freddie stormed out. It was strange because they were really close and it was usually Freddie and Sam or Sam and Carly fighting, not Freddie and Carly.

I get home and find Carly lying on the couch with what's left of Galini's Coconut Cream Pie. There's a bucket next to her, but it's empty and she has wrapped herself in a blanket. The TV's on, but she doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"Hey Carls! I'm back with the magic elixir!"

'Huh? Oh. Yay. Thanks Spen- what's that smell?" She sits up slowly. I walk to the kitchen counter.

"Oh yeah. I stopped at the pizzeria and got their tomato sauciest slice." I put the groceries down on the counter and reached for the pizza bag.

"It must be really saucy." She says uncomfortably all of a sudden.

"Yeah! It's like all red and seeping through the cheese. Yum-tastic!" I take it out of the bag to show her.

"Sounds 'Yum-tastic'" Carly put her hand over her stomach. "Excuse me!" Putting her hand over her mouth, she ran to the bathroom. When I get there, she's in the middle of puking her guts and liver out. When she's done I hand her a tissue and she wipes her mouth before covering her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry Carls. I forgot that you were sensitive to the smell of tomatoes." I bend down next to her and check her forehead. Even though she'd been tossing everything that entered her mouth, no fever was present. Maybe it was a stomach virus. Wait. Does a stomach virus cause a fever? "I'll have your soup ready in no time flat." I took my hand off her head and looked her in the eyes. Something was wrong.

"Spencer. I'm . . ." She was going to tell me something big. I felt it.

"Yeah?" I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm . . ." she smiles. "not really hungry." I sort of feel let down. She was hiding something and clearly felt that I couldn't be told or trusted.

"The soup will make you feel better. Plus I got animal crackers! You love soup with animal crackers!" She smiles a little.

"Okay. I'll do it for you."

"Woohoo!" I punch the air and hug her. Then I get up and help her up. I head to the kitchen and she finishes up in the bathroom.

"I have to go upstairs. I'll be back." Carly goes upstairs. As I'm cooking the soup, Sam bursts in the door with her hand latched onto Freddie's sweater. She throws him on the couch and locks the door before he can get up and get to it.

"What is your problem lady?!" Freddie stood up and started dusting himself off aggressively.

"Carly your soup is ready!" I yelled upstairs from the kitchen, while pouring the soup into a bowl.

"Okay! I'm coming!"

"Let me out Sam." Freddie says sternly.

"Not until you and Carly talk." Sam folds her arms. Freddie turns to me.

"Spencer tell her to let me out." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry dear, young, so-much-to-learn, Fredward, but we feel you and Carly have something special that shouldn't be let go." Freddie turns back to Sam and walks up to her and the locked door, as Carly comes down the stairs.

"Freddie?" Freddie doesn't turn to face her and doesn't seem to acknowledge that she's in the room.

"Sam let me out." Carly turns around to go back upstairs. I run to the stairs.

"Carly stop." She reluctantly stops.

"I'm pretty tired. Besides I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Still you and Freddie need to talk. So please sit down." She doesn't make a move. "For me?" I flash her some sad eyes. She rolls her eyes and goes to the couch. I follow her.

"It's your turn Fredward." Sam says still in front of the door.

"Carly and I can talk when we want. Right now, we clearly don't want to, so let me out." Sam doesn't budge. "This is kidnapping!"

"I told you so." I had to say it. Sam shoots me a glare.

"Just like you guys "talked" the other day?" Freddie rolls his head in distress and folds his arms. "Exactly. Now sit down Benson."

"No." Freddie says defiantly. Sam punches Freddie in the eye and he falls to the ground.

"Sam! We weren't going to hit anyone!" Sam shrugs her arms.

"Ow! Fine. I'll sit down! Just promise not to harm me again!"

"I promise not to harm you again. Now sit on the couch." Freddie stands up, rubbing his eye.

"Shake on it." He extends his other hand. Sam rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She takes his hand and shakes it. "I promise not to harm you again, okay?"

"Good." Freddie goes to the couch and sits down at the opposite end of Carly. Sam blocks his way to the door, while I block Carly's way to the kitchen on the other end. Basically, we box them in. They both have their heads down and hands folded.

"Now, I want you two to visualize a beach-" Carly and Freddie look at me oddly.

"Just stop arguing, will ya! This fight of yours could start to affect iCarly!" Freddie and Carly looked at each other in an "It's Gone On Long Enough" way. I think they got the point.

"It'll affect iCarly either way." Freddie said. Sam and I look at each other.

"What do mean?" I folded my arms. I could feel my heart racing. Something was definitely wrong. Freddie turns to Carly.

"You want me to tell them?" Carly nods her head yes. Freddie turns his attention to his folded hands.

"Carly's pregnant." It all makes since now.

"Are you sure?" Carly and Freddie nod their heads yes. "Sam, hand me the phone." Sam runs and gets the phone, then comes back and hands it to me. I walk to the kitchen and start to dial.

"Hi dad, it's me Spencer. Listen, I think you should come home for awhile."


	7. iTalk It Out

I don't own iCarly.

PREGNANT: 3 MONTHS 2 WEEKS

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"Fredward Benson." I turn over and pull my pillow over my head. The "Day of No Return" had finally come.

"Freddie? Wake up please." Mom comes in and opens the curtains.

"Awwwww." I need to face this day. Why couldn't it be tomorrow already? She sits on my bed.

"Get up Freddie lamb." Mom says rubbing my arm. "Are you sick? Do you have pneumonia?" She starts to panic. "Do you need a shot?"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sheesh. I couldn't sleep in without her fretting. I get up to show her that I'm okay.

"Okay. Well hurry up. I made you your famous "Freddie Way" for breakfast and I'm sure you don't want it to get cold." She smiles and kisses my head before leaving my room and closing the door. I sigh a short stressful sigh. This was going to be some day.

I go to my closet and meet my second obstacle: What does one wear to a meeting with the dad of a girl one impregnated? A suit? Sweats? Then there's the whole thing about colors! The wrong color could give a person a bad vibe. I know red represents anger, but it also means love on St. Valentine's Day. Then yellow means friendly and bright (intelligent), but apparently I'm not bright nor friendly for that matter. Uh, this is nerve wrecking!

"Freddie! Your breakfast is getting cold! Hurry up!" She sang that last part.

Why was she so cheery? Maybe she was up to something? I wonder. I mean here was her one and only son, the one she gives tick bathes to, about to have a kid of his own at such a young age. You'd think she'd send me away or something. Haha- would she?

Finally I decide to wear my green and white stripped shirt with faded print denim jeans. I think it says, "Hello Mr. Shay, I'm sorry about what happened, let's talk business and then after you can take me out for ice cream". Basically, I'm serious, yet still a child. He'd have to go easy on me. Right? Aw man.

I go to brush my teeth in the bathroom, when I see the shiner that Sam's punch from the intervention left. It's getting better, but very slowly. I bend down and roll up my left pants leg. When I left the intervention, Sam tripped me and I flew across the hall into my apartment. Therefore causing the huge bruise on my ankle. It was a good thing she was wearing boots. Yeah right. I try to shake that day out of my head.

_"Carly you let this tech dork near you?" Sam said still in shock._

_"Could you shut up?" Did she really need to talk right now?_

_"Could you not ruin another person's life? Like being in mine wasn't enough." I stand up and stare at her._

_"Shut up Sam." Carly had finally spoken, after what felt like yeas of silence._

_"Are you serious?" Sam looks past me and Carly- who is still sitting on the couch- turns to face her._

_"Yes. This isn't Freddie's fault. It's mine."_

_"You got that right. I mean, he can't be that much man." I glare at her._

_"You know what Sam? You're just jealous because I got to do something before you."_

_"You're right." She bows her head. I've clearly won. "and look where that's got you. No offense Carls." Aw, she was annoying!_

_"A little taken for Freddie's defense."_

_"Thank you Carly." I say smirking at Sam. Then realize what I've said. "I mean sorry."_

"Freddie!" I sigh

"I'm coming!" I get out of the shower and dry myself off. The "Meeting of No Return" which was scheduled at 11:30 AM on the "Day of No Return" was about to commence.

**Carly's Apartment. . .**

I sat at the table and smiled at the paleish-pink girl across from me. She just returned it with a weaker one. Then in came Spencer, my mom and Captain Derick Shay. A blonde haired man, who had strong features and a masculine face. He must have gotten taller since we had last met. Also more bulk . . . more muscular . . . stronger. I feel my stomach drop and the room temperature rise a good 20 degrees. I gulp a very silent gulp.

"Now what we have here, is what us military people call SD." He puts both hands on the table and gets really close to my face. "Self Destruction."

"Dad don't take this out on Freddie." Carly comes to my defense. I'd smile at her, but her dad was still in my face.

"Carly, I'm not taking this out on Fredward." Mr. Shay straightens up. "I said 'Self Destruction' meaning yourself included." He folds his arms.

"A few months can't do that much destruction." Everyone turns to my mom, who was standing behind the cooking island. I sink in my seat a little.

"A few months?" Mr. Shay says intimidatingly.

"Well yes." Mom says as if his question was asked in a normal tone.

"How?" Mr. Shay says slowly and walking towards her.

"Carly's only three months pregnant going onto her second trimes-" Carly hits her head and I try to figure out why. Then I hit my head in rembrance.

"Three months? Three months?" He turns to us. "Was it not just three months ago, that I was in an accident?" He says with intimidation. Carly and I nod our heads. "I see now. It was my near death experience that brought upon this extravagant gift!" Mr. Shay says with his arms open and his voice clearly mocking us.

Captain Derick Shay has an excellent memory. He can remember what happened two years ago on September 29. If he felt it was important, he'd remember it. Unfortunately, he didn't care if it was something good to remember or bad to remember. He walks up to me.

"How could you have taken advantage?" He says in my ear.

"He didn't take advantage." Carly said, once again coming to my defense.

"Then what do you call it?" He turned to her.

"I don't know, but it wasn't 'taking advantage'. He was just trying to help after I put the moves on him."

"What!" Spencer said in shock, while sitting on the island. I shook my head and Carly sank a little in her chair. "You made the moves?"

"Adoption." Once again, everyone turned to my mother.

"Adoption?" Mr. Shay said thinking. "No." He shook his head. "That won't do. Carly will the baby."

"Why put them in that position Derick?"

"Marissa, I will not have one of my own out and about in the world with some strangers."

"They wouldn't be strangers silly. They'd become friends after our six months together!" Mom looked around the room for support, but found none. , she continued to give her side. "Then after the baby's born, we can give them the baby with an open and caring heart." Mr. Shay rubs his temples in a circular motion in distress.

"Marissa, can you -"

"I'm sure that the closed adop-"

"Closed!" Mr. Shay straightens up at that mention. "Do you really expect a closed adoption?!" Mom didn't back down.

"Yes. In order for this to not cause such destruction."

"Marissa the damage is done. To have an adoption, much less a closed adoption, would cause even more self-destruction."

"How?" Mom tilts her head in aggravation.

"Carly and Freddie know that they are having a kid. Giving up thus said child, after what would seem like an eternity with it in womb, would be tragic. Then adding the closed adoption on top, would make it worse." Mom sighs.

"It's the only option I see in the matter that won't hurt Freddie." I shake my head again and sink more into my chair. I can't believe she just said that.

"'Hurt Freddie?'" Mr. Shay says with rising anger. "Hurt Freddie?' What about Carly?! She's going to get hurt much worse than Freddie!" Mr. Shay was turning red.

"Well then adoption is best!" She says pointing her finger in the air, as proof of her triumph.

"That makes no sense!" Mr. Shay said definitely aggravated.

_"Mom!"_

_"Freddie how could you let this happen?!"_

_"I don't know, but don't talk like that to her!" My mother and I were at a stand off in the Shay's living room. Sam was supporting Carly, who was close to tears. Spencer was standing behind the couch trying to speak. "How could you even?!"_

_"It's easy. Forever she's said she doesn't love you. Then you two uh . . . uh you know and she "accidentally" gets pregnant?"_

_"Ms. Benson you have no right to say that about Carly. Or even to imply it." Spencer said coolly. He was just getting started. Spencer doesn't get mad much, but you can pretty guess when he will._

_"That's right. There's no way Carly would do this to me." Just implying it myself made my mouth taste funny._

_"Freddie you're an intelligent young man, that's going places. What girl wouldn't want to trap you?"_

_"Ms. Benson please stop implying and saying that Carly is trying to trap Freddie." Spencer said a little louder than before._

_"Then how do you explain this Spencer?" Mom said turning to him for an answer._

_"Could you all just shut up!" We all turned to Sam, who had walked over to where my mom and I were, unknownst to us._

_"Thank you Sam." We all turn our attention to Carly. "Ms. Benson, this really was an accident. I wasn't trying to trap Freddie." Mom just gave her a dirty look._

_"Ms. Benson I think it's time for you and Freddie to leave now. If my father calls, I'll inform you." Sam walks to the door and holds it open._

_"Spencer, I'll be waiting. Also, I think it best that Carly and Freddie shouldn't see each other until Derick gets here. Come on Freddie." Mom left before I knew it. I gave Carly one last look before I left, when Sam stuck out her boot, sending me flying across the hall._

"Mom I agree with Mr. Shay. I don't think that I could deal with a closed adoption."

"Freddie I'm your mother, I know what's best for you." She says not really looking at me, but more at Mr. Shay.

"Maybe you need to see it from Freddie's view Ms. Benson." Carly chimes in.

"I don't think I need to Carly. You guys are going to have a closed adoption. Derick think of Carly's future. What'll happen if she has a baby now?" Mr. Shay turns to Carly, then smiles.

"She's a smart girl. She'll easily land on her feet." Carly smiles for the first time, in a long time.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing "iWant Us To Be Okay". It means a lot to me and really helps, so please keep it up. Freddie and Carly are the age they appear as on the new season. So nothing's really different- except for the whole pregnancy thing. LOL.


	8. iTry To Cope

I don't own iCarly.

Pregnant: 3 MONTHS & 3 ¾ WEEKS

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"Carly!"

"I'm coming!" I yell downstairs. I take a bite of my soda cracker and once again survey my options.

I have two shirts lying across my bed and can't decide which one to wear. The one on my right came down to my waist, was thin, blue and had short sleeves. The shirt on my left stopped at my knees, was thick, black and long sleeved. Freddie said that today's high was going to be somewhere between 53° and 60°, which was somewhat chilly. Then again, I've only been wearing black and plaid for the past two weeks, since "The Meeting of No Return" as Freddie puts it. I take another bite of my cracker in frustration.

"Carly!"

"I'm coming!" Reluctantly I grab the black shirt and put it on. As I leave my room, I pick up my book bag and sweater, then finishing off my cracker, run downstairs. "Okay, okay I'm ready. Just let me get a piece of toast." I dash into the kitchen, grab a piece of toast and quickly butter it.

"Fine." Freddie says getting off the couch and coming into the kitchen, to make sure I don't detour from fixing up my toast. "Are you wearing that?" I roll my eyes.

"We've been over this." I sing in annoyance.

"I know, but you've been wearing the same colors and only sweaters since "The Meeting of No Return." People are going to notice something's up."

"No they won't." I put the knife down as Spencer comes into the kitchen. He picks up the knife and starts to butter a piece of toast himself.

"Not to intervene again, but young Fredward's right, Carls." Freddie nods in approval of Spencer agreeing with him.

"I'm sure you guys are just overreacting and over-thinking." I take a bite of my toast.

"Carly we're not. Could you please just wear one of my shirts? They're big enough to hide the small bump." Why did I have to be built small? Usually at this stage in a . . . you know- women don't show, but I do! Spencer shivers a little and reaches for the jar of jelly, to add to his buttered toast.

"Now- wearing oversized shirts- that's something people will notice." I take a bigger bite this time.

"How do you know?" Freddie challenges.

"I just think they will. Let's drop it okay? We'll be late." I turn to my brother. "Bye Spencer." I walk past Freddie and through the living room. He follows picking up his book bag in front of the couch.

"I'll pick you guys up at around 1 pm for the appointment."

"Okay." We say in unison as we leave the apartment.

_School . . ._

As soon as we get to school, we see Sam coming from Principal Franklin's office.

"It's 7:53 in the morning and already you're in trouble? School hasn't even started yet."

"What's it to you Daddy No Legs?"

"Must you have no class?"

"Maybe I do have class." As I got to my locker, their bickering continued.

"So why don't you show it?"

"Why should I waste it on you? "The Great Dorksby"?"

"Oh that's real mature Sam. Tell me, when are you going to grow up?"

"Definitely a long time after you. I mean your practically glowing."

"I think that's enough!" I say cheerfully, hoping to hide my aggravation.

"Sorry." They both say, while Sam goes to her locker. I take out the chemistry textbook that was in my book bag. I had to return it to the Science Department, because I had to drop chemistry.

"I didn't know you were carrying that." Freddie says his voice a little panicky. "You should have told me." I put the book in my locker and turn to him.

"It's nothing and was only for the morning. I'm putting it in my locker and won't take it out until lunch, okay?"

"It's not okay Carly. That book is roughly five pounds, not including the extra weight you have in your book bag due to your notebooks. You're not supposed to be heavy lifting."

"Calm down Mother Goose." Freddie turns his attention to Sam.

"Sam you -"

"Hey guys!" The butterflies return to my stomach.

"Gibby what are you eating?" Freddie says a little worried and angrily. I turn to Gibby and see that in his hand is a half-eaten omelet drowned in peppers and - lucky me – tomatoes.

"My mom's famous Pepatoe Omelet. Want some?" I try to hide my discomfort because Gibby's already suspicious of me thanks to Sam. "You okay Carly?" I look away from the Pepatoe Omelet and at Gibby.

"Yeah. I just remembered that I forgot something . . . in the bathroom. I'll see you later." I quickly walk to the nearest bathroom and puke my guts out. I can't wait for this part of my . . . thing . . . to be over.

"Carly?" It's Sam. I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet, before leaving the stall.

"Is the Pepatoe gone?" I go and wash my hands.

"Yeah. I just shoved it down his shirt and he ran off screaming and crying as usual."

"Oh okay." When we leave the bathroom, I see Freddie waiting nervously across the hall.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Freddie."

"Okay. Here's your bag. You left it when you made for the bathroom."

"Thanks." I go through it in hopes of finding my crackers. "Aw man, I left my crackers home."

"I have a box." Sam goes through her bag, pulls out a jumbo pack of soda crackers, and hands them to me.

"Why do you have a jumbo pack of crackers on you?"

"Because I knew you'd forget to bring yours."

"You were going to through them at today's sub, weren't you?"

"Yeees." She says a little hurt that I figured out her plan.

"How do you think of things like this?" Freddie says in bewilderment.

"It's because I have something you don't Fredward."

"What's that? A soul that's naturally vicious?"

"Yes, but also a life."

"Again, I think that's enough!" I say once more cheerfully, hoping to hide my aggravation. Thankfully, the bell rings, signaling the beginning of the school day. "I'll see you guys later. Freddie don't forget we have to leave at about 1 pm for . . . you know."

"Gotcha." I leave and they restart their argument.

_Ms. Ackerman's History Class . . ._

What will it be like? Can the doctor tell the gender yet? Do I want to know the gender? Maybe Freddie will know what is expected this first ultrasound. Wow the first ultrasound. I put my hand over my stomach. I'll hear the heartbeat. Maybe this . . . thing will feel more –

"Ms. Shay!" I jump out of my skin.

"Huh?"

"Just what I thought. You think because you're a big internet star -" Ms. Briggs- who was filling in for Ms. Ackerman again- walked toward me. I had accidentally wondered off in my head while she was talking about . . . something. Just great.

"Ms. Briggs -"

"Quiet Mr. Benson." She shot Freddie an evil look.

What time is it? I quickly glance at the room clock and see that it's 1:05 pm. Spencer said he'd pick Freddie and me up at about one. I just want him to get here before Briggs gets to me. I couldn't stand -

"Ms. Shay!" I had gone off again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Briggs. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't or else -"

"Carly Shay and Freddie Benson please report to the principal's office. Carly Shay and Freddie Benson please report to the principal's office." Saved by the loud speaker! I sigh a sigh of relief and Freddie and I start to pack up.

"For homework I want everyone to write a five paged essay on Acceptable Talents of Scottish Culture." The room fills with the moans and groans of my unhappy classmates. "and you can all thank Carly." More moans and groans of unhappy classmates.

"That's not fair Ms. Briggs." Why did she have to blame me for doing something that everyone else was doing?

"Well maybe you shouldn't think that because you have a web show, you don't have to do work."

"I don't think that!"

"Or that you can do whatever you want."

"I don't think that!"

"Carly Shay and Freddie Benson please report to the principle's office. Carly Shay and Freddie Benson please report to the principle's office."

"Carls don't pay her any mind. She's just upset because after her centuries of teaching, still no one cares about her interests." Sam says with the reply of laughter heard around the room and a death glare from Ms. Briggs.

"Yeah Carly, let's just go." Freddie says walking to my side. I start to cry a little and walk out the room. Darn these hormones! Freddie follows behind me.

Why was Ms. Briggs so mean? Wait, it's Ms. Briggs, she doesn't need a reason. She's like a female Lewbert without the wart. Maybe they should date besides her and that Randy Jackson cutout. We get to the office and find Spencer talking to Principal Franklin.

"It's just a huge ball, made out of miniature balls!" Spencer is giving Principal Franklin a visual of his sculpture using his hands. I sit in the chair closest the door and Freddie closes the door.

"Hello Principal Franklin. Hey Spencer."

"Hello Freddie and Car-. Are you okay?" Principal Franklin moved towards me. I wiped my tears as fast as I could before Spencer noticed.

"Carly what's wrong?" Spencer turns around and kneels near my chair.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Was he serious? "I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm three months pregnant, I throw up every single hour and every single thing I eat, my hormones are going through the roof and I get tired at the most random times. Oh, and there's more." I say as my tears come more and more, rather than going away.

"Well at least this part is almost done?" He says looking at the silver lining in an unsure way.

"Oh you're right, but then there's the gas, the stretch marks and the back pain!" I yell nearly balling.

"Carly-"

"Can we just go to the appointment? I'd like to get home sooner." Spencer gives me a weak smile and stands up.

"It was seeing you again Principal Franklin."

"Same here Spencer. Oh and thanks for that microwave oven. Works like a dream!" He spreads out his arms to emphasize how wonderful the microwave oven is.

"No problem." I get up and leave as Spencer and Freddie wave goodbye to Principle Franklin.

As quick as I can, I go to the brand new car dad bought Freddie and me for the baby. It's green with beige leather interior and Spencer got Socko's cousin- Tellie- to install two television screens in the back. All in all, it is a great car, except for the part where neither Freddie nor I can drive it. I hop into the back seat and buckle up. A few seconds later Spencer and Freddie get in.

"Let's go see a baby!" Spencer yells in excitement. Freddie shakes his head at him as a warning to not mention the baby in front of me. "Riiiiiiiight." He turns on the car and we head to the appointment.

_Doctor's Office . . ._

"Hello again Carly." When Dr. Smith came in we were all waiting in Examine Room 13. Thirteen. Wow. I consider myself superstitious, so being in near the number 13 was not going well for me. Then I remember why I was here and realize that this whole . . . thing is going to get worse. Much worse. I force myself to smile as she gets the chart.

"Hi Dr. Smith. How are your kids, Baylie and Camlin?" I ask half to be polite and half in hopes that if we talk long enough we'll run out of time and have to reschedule for a much later time. She smiles.

"They're doing very well. Thank you for asking." She pulls out my chart. What should I say now?

"Hello. I'm Spencer. Carly's older brother." He stands up from the chair he was sitting in and extends his hand. This is perfect! If Spencer tries to flirt with Dr. Smith long enough, we'll definitely run out of time. I smile in hope. "What's your name?"

"Dixon, but everybody calls me Dixie. Well, except for my husband who actually calls me Dixon, D or Dr. Smith. The wacko." Dr. Smith laughs, then looks up from the chart and shakes his hand.

"I see." Spencer says with a small trace of being let down.

"And who is this young man over here?" She looks over at Freddie who was standing next to me, while I was sitting on the examining bench.

"Freddie." He extends his hand and she takes it.

"The father I presume?" I nod yes. "Wait" She dots her finger in mid-air repeatedly in thought. "You're Freddie from iCarly, right?"

"Yeah." He looks down in embarrassment.

"I see, well let's go see a baby!" Dr. Smith says with the same enthusiasm as Spencer did in the car. "Come follow me." She puts the chart under her arm, claps her hands and leaves the room.

I leave the room before Freddie. As I walk down the hall I suddenly become conscious of the fact that this was actually happening. My breathing becomes tighter and the room sort of spins. Something comforting lassos my arm.

"Carly it's this way." I turn to Freddie who had his arm wrapped around mine, in order to show me the way. Apparently I had walked right past the door.

"Oh. Right." I let loose of him and walk into the room where Dr. Smith is setting up a computer-like machine.

"Ok. Carly can you just lay down on this table right here? Freddie you can sit in the chair next to it and Spencer can stand right next to the chair." We all assemble where Dr. Smith said. "Perfect. Now you can all be able to see this little miracle."

"Hold it! Hold it!" In through the door busts Sam. I sit up and balance my upper weight on my elbows.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She walks up to the other side of the chair.

"You thought I'd miss your first ultrasound?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Well that was your mistake."

"I think it can be said that I'm not perfect." I say sarcastically, then plop down. "Can we continue now?" All of a sudden I was angry. Sam was here, why wasn't I happy? She'd ditched gym to be here and it was dodge ball week. I know how much she loves to throw balls at people who can't dodge and run quick enough. Hormones stink!

"Okay Carly. Just lift your shirt, unbutton your pants and tilt your head to the screen." I lift my shirt, unbutton my pants and position my head, as she takes out a see-through-bluish-gel. "This may feel cold and you'll feel pressure as I move around your abdomen." She puts the gel on my abdomen and moves the stick around.

I look at the screen and see nothing but static. What if I can't see the baby? What if the baby is too small? What if the baby is growing too big? What if the baby isn't healthy? What if the baby's too healthy? I get a little dizzy again and my breathing once more gets tight.

"Here we go." Dr. Smith adjusts the static on the screen, so that we can see the picture better.

Oh my gosh. I can't breathe.

"This is the head" she circles the head with her finger. "and if move here we have a side profile of the little cutie." Dr. Smith moves the stick to the other of my abdomen. Freddie puts his hand on my shoulder. I can't move or return the gesture. It's like time has frozen.

"How big is the baby?" Freddie asks kind in shock.

"Between 1 ½ and 2 ½ inches long and about 8 grams heavy."

"and what organs are present?" Spencer asks in a semi-loud whisper. I looked at him and saw his eyes were glossy. Dr. Smith smiles. I think this is her favorite part of her job.

"All the organ systems are present and the brains, nerves and muscles are starting to function." Just then I see the baby kick its leg, in a playful way.

"Wow." This is real. I'm . . . actually . . . pregnant.

"Very 'Wow' Carly." Dr. Smith turns back to the ultrasound machine. "Here are the feet." She moves the stick across my abdomen again.

"Hey can we see the butt?"

"Sam!" Someone yells. I can't really follow.

"What? I wanna know if the poor thing will inherit its father's pimply butt." Freddie turns to Sam.

"Wow Sam. Really?"

"I just want to give my friend a heads up."

"The buttocks are fine Sam." Dr. Smith says finishing up any last pictures of the baby.

"Now Carls if I didn't ask, on the delivery day you'd have been in for a surprise." Freddie rolls his eyes and I try to stifle a laugh.

"I think that's enough jokes at Freddie's expense." I say hoping that Sam will stop.

"So what now Dr. Smith?" Spencer says wiping away his tears.

"I have to ask Carly a few questions, a few quick tests and then you guys are free to go until our next encounter next month."

"Okay, sounds good." Spencer says rubbing his hands together. Dr. Smith hands me a few paper towels to wipe away the gel.

"Great. Instead of going back to the examining room, why don't we head to my office in room 7? All I have to do is check your heart rate, blood pressure and weight gain. Also tell you the expected due date and if you want to know the baby's heart rate. I'm crazy who wouldn't want to know their baby's heart rate?" She leans into me and whispers in my ear. "Plus I'm going to need a urine sample." I nod that I understand, she gets up and heads out. Sam and Spencer follow her.

"Hey Freddie." I say when I get to my feet.

"Yeah?"

"I think it would be best if you and I don't really touch anymore." I spread my fingers apart and tapped their tips together to emphasize on touching.

"I guess if it's what you want." He says kind of hurt.

"It's just . . . feels weird. I mean when you touched my shoulder it was sweet, but I felt paralyzed and I don't know if it was because of you or seeing the baby. But then in the hallway your touch brought me calmness- and I don't know." I was going hysterical. I could tell he wanted to hug me, but he refrained and that felt good. "Thanks."

"No problem, but just know it'll be hard. We now live together for lengths at a time and are going to have a baby together. So seeing you in distress and all those emotions are gonna call for me to help you in any way I see fit."

"I know and as soon as I figure this all out, everything will be fine." I give him a smile and he smiles back. Then after a long awkward pause, Sam comes back.

"Yo Spencer said we can go to "Bacon Back" after this, so can you two please hurry up." I smile a very happily ridiculous smile. "Bacon Back" was one of our favorite ham suppliers. Besides the bacon, I think we enjoyed going there because the name was supposed to sound like "They Come Back", which all the customers do anyway. I am increduously happy right now.

"Okay we're coming." I smile at Freddie once more before leaving the room and heading to Dr. Smith's office in good-luck-to-come room 7.

**A/N:** I am sooooooooooo sorry about the delay and problms for and with chapter 8. I didn't know how to put this chapter together, but I did have the concept, then my computer started to act up. I promise to have a chapter up at least every week, because my schedule is becoming a little more crazy. Please continue to R & R! PRPLMOON.


	9. iLove The Holidays

I don't own iCarly.

PREGNANT: 4 MONTHS 4 WEEKS

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

Why did I have to finalize their gift last minute? I knew there was going to be a blizzard, yet I still put it off. It's freezing and hail the size of North Dakota are falling every second into my face. I run to the apartment building and hurry inside, in hopes of avoiding Lewbert's rage of me opening the door and letting in the cold.

"Why must you all come this way!" he starts. I roll my eyes and continue to walk to the stairs.

"Maybe because it's the "Lobby"" I walk up the stairs.

"That means nothing!" He retaliates, but I pretend not to hear him and head to the loft.

It was another Christmas Eve without Dad, but it was okay. Somewhat more than okay. This year we had granddad as usual, but Freddie as well and the presence of a protruding bump under my sister's sweater. I feel like it won't be that bad.

I open the door and enter the Christmasy filled loft. Freddie and I went all out decorating the place. We thought it might cheer Carly up, seeing as how she felt she was fatter than most in their fourth month and that her morning sickness wasn't getting that much better.

"I'm back!" I close the door and stomp the snow off by boots.

"It's about time!" Freddie yells from the kitchen, in distress. "Your granddad will be here at any moment and I need that frosting for the cake." He was running around checking the microwave, stovetop and oven.

"I'm sorry, but you won't believe how crazy it is out there." I put the groceries down and take my coat off. "It seems that everyone forgot to get something." I pick up the groceries and head to the kitchen. "Here you go." I hand him the frosting.

"Carly!" he yells in my ear, not remembering how close we where together.

Yes, Freddie had definitely taken the job of housewife since he'd somewhat moved in. 'Somewhat' meaning that he still spent nights at his mom's, but that was like three to five days a month. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't stay over there at all, if his mother weren't so overprotective and threatened to come over everyday (which was a definite no, because she still insisted that Carly was trying to "trap" Freddie). I shake the hearing back into my ear and walk to the fridge to put away the rest of the groceries as Carly comes down.

"I'm ready to frost!" She takes the frosting from Freddie.

"You're gonna need to frost fast."

"Yes mom." Carly says strongly sarcastic.

"I could've done without the sarcasm."

"I could've done without the instructions!"

"I could do with some cake." I pipe in, in hopes of stopping them from arguing.

"I'll get to it." She goes to the table, sits down and starts to frost the cake.

I smile into the fridge as I put away the cheese. I had just avoided another Carly Shay Pregnancy Mood Swing (CSPMS for short or CMS or PMS {Pregnancy Mood Swing}. I still can't decide on what to call them.) It seemed that ever since the ultrasound, Carly had become a little more sensitive. The smallest thing would make her angry or tear. I know pregnant women get emotional, but this was . . . I don't know and the fact that I know it'll get worse, doesn't exactly help.

"Spencer." I turn to Freddie. "Did you finish his room?"

"Why yes I did young Fredward." He takes a relief sigh.

The reason why Freddie was acting like a teenage-boy version of his mom this week was because he was going to see granddad for the first time since the pregnancy discovery. It was something to get worked up about. He's sort of like our third parent. Granddad only wants the best for Carly and me, so this hit him as a major blow. Let's just say more than when I left Law School.

"Freddie it'll be fine." I try to reassure him as Sam comes in. She sighs in annoyance and takes off her coat It annoyed her that continuously Freddie worried and fretted about granddad.

"I hope so." Freddie says checking the ham in the oven.

"It will." Carly says and smiles at Freddie. He turns around and smiles back.

"Not unless you cling onto his leg again, like before." Sam walks into the kitchen

"Not helping Sam." Carly loudly whispers to Sam.

"Oh well." She sits in the seat across from Carly at the table. "When can we eat?" Sam moans.

"As soon as granddad gets here, which should be soon." Carly tells her while continuously frosting.

"Uhck. That's not long soon enough." Sam replies, then heads to the fridge.

"Well Sam, instead of moaping around for food, you could help us get ready." Freddie says taking out the ham.

"Yeeeeeah no"

"Please Sam?" Carly flashes her puppy dog eyes. "I'd help more if-"

"It weren't for Freddie?" Sam finishes. Freddie- who was stirring the macaroni noodles- turned to her.

"Thanks for being so sensitive to me."

"It's the least I can do." She closes the fridge door and heads back to the table with a jar of pickles in hand.

"Sam." Carly warns.

"No offense Sam, but why are u here? It's Christmas Eve; shouldn't you be with your family?" I say trying to sneak my gift for Carly and Freddie under the tree.

"Ah, my mom's yelling at the cat again for not getting a job and for not getting her a gift."

"A cat?" Was her mom okay?

"Yeah." She stares into blank space and ponders. "Anyway, I'll help with the popcorn."

"We're not making popcorn."

"Which is why I'll help with it." She goes to the cupboard and takes out the popcorn, when the bell rings.

"Oh man, oh man. He's here, he's here!" Freddie panics as he paces in a small circle and tries to take off his apron.

"I'll get it." Carly offers as she slightly struggles to get up off the chair.

"I can get Carls." I say walking to the door.

"No it's okay." She gets out of the chair. "I want to give Freddie a few more seconds to calm down."

"Okay." I decide to turn the TV. on and hope to find "Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas". I know that channel XYZ usually plays it non-stop on Christmas Eve.

"Granddad!" Carly locks Granddad in a loving hug.

"Carly my sweet granddaughter!" He hugs her back when we hear a "pop" from the kitchen.

"Ow!" Carly, granddad and I run to the kitchen and Freddie cradling his right cheek.

"What happened?" Carly speaks first.

"I calmed him down." Sam innocently replies.

"By smacking me!" Freddie says still holding his cheek.

"It calms me down."

"That's because you do it to other people!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot that."

"Well now that you remember, can you not hit him again." Carly says obviously annoyed.

"Gotcha Carls." Sam gives her a thumbs up.

"Carly you should sit down." Granddad takes a hold of Carly by her shoulders and gently pushes her to the couch, then plops her down.

"Granddad I'm fine. Besides I need to finish frosting the cake." Carly tries to get up from the couch. It was harder than the kitchen chair because the couch was lower and more cushiony.

"Nonsense!" He props up a pillow and gently pushes her down again.

"Granddad I-"

"I'll frost the cake." Granddad declares. Carly looks to Freddie and me for support.

"Granddad I think you should let Carly frost the cake. She can't really do anything else."

"And whose fault is that?" He whispers under his breath. Thankfully though, I'm the only one who hears it. "Fine" He says loud enough for everyone to hear. "But she has to frost on the couch. Fredward put the cake on the coffee table." Freddie quickly gets the cake and puts it on the coffee table in front of a very pleased Carly. "Spencer, can you help me bring my luggage to my sleeping quarters." Granddad demanded more than asked.

"Sure." I go get the luggage left in the doorway and he heads off to where he usually sleeps when visiting.

In the loft there are five rooms (actually four, seeing as how we use the fifth one for iCarly). The two extra rooms we used as guest rooms, but now one of them is going to be the baby's room and the other is going to stay a guest room. Freddie essentially sleeps in the soon to be nursery. Soon though he'll have to move, seeing as how I doubt he'll want to share a room with a crying baby. As we get to the guest room, Granddad holds the door open for me and I walk in. He then closes the door.

"Spencer Shay!" Oh boy. I put the bags down. "How could you let this happen?! Your father and I left Carly in your care! We thought you would be a great guardian!"

"You tried to take her away from me! Obviously _you_ didn't think I was a 'great guardian'!"

"And I was right!" He points a triumphant finger in the air.

"No, you were wrong!"

"Then why is Carly pregnant?! Please do tell 'Great Guardian'!" He folds his arms and I drag my hands over my face in distress. How did I not see this coming? "Exactly 'Great Guardian'!" Granddad uses air quotes around 'Great Guardian' and I can't answer him.

"Listen, I'm sorry but they're teenagers-"

"That's a bunch of hoopla!"

"'Hoopla'?" Who uses that word? It's kind of fun though. Hoopla. _Hoopla_. HOOPLA!

"Spencer!"

"I'm sorry, but what can we do about it now? It's done."

"Well-" Just then Freddie enters the room.

"Dinner's ready." He looks from granddad to me. From his face, I know he suspects something.

"Thank you Freddie. I could do with some macaroni." I go past Freddie and head to the kitchen. Granddad and him follow close behind.

_Later . . ._

"Pass the ham!" Sam yells.

"You've already had five slices." Carly says laughing.

"That's not good enough." Sam reaches for the ham platter.

"I think we should cut you off." I say jokingly. Sam looks at me as if I've lost my facial features.

"Have you met me?" That in turn makes everyone laugh. The stereo alarm clock goes off, signaling that it 1:30 AM.

"You guys know what that means!" I yell getting up.

"No, what?" Freddie says happily curious.

"It's a tradition for us that early Christmas Morning we open a few Christmas gifts." Carly explains, getting up from the chair with a light struggle. She was too proud to ask for help.

"Cool." Sam says finishing off her sixth piece of ham. They all head into the living and sit on the couch. I get a gift for everyone.

"One for Carly, one for Freddie, one for Sam, one for granddad and one for me." I sit down. "Who goes first?"

"I will!" Sam quickly unwraps her gift. "Oh thanks Carls!" She hugs Carly, who was sitting on her right side. In the package were three huge coupon books for Chili My Bowl. Sam couldn't stop looking at them.

"Your turn Freddie." Freddie opens his gift from granddad.

"Whoa." Inside was the newest electronic planner from Pear. "This is just like the Pear Phone, except I can't call anyone, But that's okay! Thank you."

"It was nothing. I thought it would come in handy when the baby was born."

"It will. Thanks so much." Freddie was definitely happy.

"Freddie I didn't know." Sam exclaims.

"Know what?" Freddie eyes her.

"That you were expecting. I mean with a glow like that you must be pregnant."

"Hahaha." He sarcastically replies.

"I'll open my present now." Carly shouts to avoid an argument in front of granddad. She rips the gift open and stops in awe. "Wow. Thanks Sam." Carly hugs Sam, nearly knocking the gifts to the floor.

There were two wrapped together. One was a baby journal with a base coat of yellow, covered in purple and mint green colored swirls and a duck in the lower right hand corner. This was the kind of journal one writes in while pregnant, and up to a year after the baby is born. Under it was a baby blue trench coat with Carly's name engraved on the belt. Carly let go of Sam.

"It was nothing. My cousin knows a guy, who went to jail with a guy, who knows this guy, who worked with the designer. As for the journal, I thought you could really use it. Plus I got the money from Gibby, in exchange that he would not eat 'Pepatoe' for a year."

"Sam! You're the best friend a pregnant girl could have!" Carly gives Sam another tight hug.

"Wait. What did Gibby get in the deal?" I ask realizing that Sam got two things, while Gibby seems to have got nothing. Carly let's go again.

"No Pepatoe in his pants." Sam says nonchalantly.

"Ooookay. Granddad you go. It's from Carly and me." He starts to open his gift.

"Thanks you two!" It was nothing special. We just got him a membership to a gym. Seeing as how he likes to get up at who knows what time to go running. Carly and I don't like it much, so we're hoping that he'll just go to the gym instead. "I'll definitely be using this. Spencer it's your turn."

I open my gift from granddad. What was this?

"What is this?" I look at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about this in private, but you had the gift-"

"You call this a gift?" I throw the tickets on the table and stand up. Granddad stands up as well.

"Yes I do. Carly should be with me in a caring environment."

"But I already am." Carly says.

"Carly, Spencer has never taken care of a pregnant woman. You should be with me."

"I can't believe you're bringing this up again!" Why did he feel he had to take Carly away from me? "Carly is being taking care of here, with Freddie, Sam and me."

"None of you have taken care of an expecting woman, like I have."

"That's why people write books and go to doctors!" He was really getting under my skin.

"Different books saying different things are being published everyday Spencer and doctors are always learning new things to contradict themselves. Why take the risk?"

"Mr. Shay, then why did you get me the planner?" Freddie asks confused.

"Good question Freddie. I thought that Carly could stay with me for the first year and a half, until I thought she could handle things on her own. You could use the planner to keep up with visits and other things."

"Granddad!" Carly tries to get up off the couch. Her rising aggravation made it harder. "I want to stay here and raise the baby!" She says finally off the couch. "With Spencer and Freddie and Sam!"

"Carly calm down." He tries gently to sit her down on the couch.

"No." She says sternly without yelling and breaks away from his grip. "I'm going to stay here in Seattle with Spencer, Freddie and Sam." Carly gets her gifts and starts to head to her room. Freddie and Sam follow.

"Are you happy?" I say when they're out of earshot. "You've managed to ruin a holiday we tried to make joyous for her." I fold my arms.

"That's my point. You're all looking at the minor things. What about the big ones?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"To you it doesn't. To me it does."

"Well what does dad say about this?"

"He has mixed feelings, but I'm assuring him that Carly will be better under my supervision."

"Under your supervision, Carly will be miserable." I tell him looking him straight in the eyes.

"She'll be okay."

"I doubt it. You know what let's call dad." I get the phone and start to dial. "He can decide right now." That was the good thing about dad being in the navy. He was always up at 5 AM. Right now, it should be about that time.

"Fine with me." Granddad replies.

_Later . . ._

I head upstairs after Granddad went to bed. I knew Carly would be taking a shower, but the point was that she was still awake. I knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Sam questions.

"It's me." I hear the lock unlock and Sam opens the door. "Tell Carly to get out of the shower."

"You know she won't."

"Just try." She looks at me exhausted.

"Carly!" She yells in my ear. "Lewbert just said that-" As soon as Sam said 'Lewbert' the shower water stops.

"Thanks Sam!" She calls back. Sam walks back into the room and I follow closing the door. I see that Freddie is sitting in a beanbag chair with his laptop on his lap.

"Spencer what's going on?" He asks worried.

"Something great!" Carly leaves the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a pair of Freddie's pajamas. She still refuses to buy maternity clothing.

"Spence what's going on?" She says shocked to see me.

"I want you and Freddie to open this now." I hand her my gift and Freddie gets up and moves next to her. They look at it and then me in bewilderment. "It's my Christmas gift to you guys." Carly opens the envelope and they both stare at its contents.

"What's this?" Freddie and Carly ask in unison. It was a picture of a nursery display from a baby magazine that we subscribed to. Freddie and Carly looked at it almost everyday in admiration.

"You don't get it?" I look back and forth between them and their lost looks. I decide to explain it. "I know you two have been eyeing that picture everyday. Therefore after talking to dad and researching more than I should have (I forgot that I could have looked in the magazine for information, but instead I had a wild goose chase on the internet), I've managed to get people to come in and design the nursery the exact same way!"

"Are you serious!" Freddie gapped. Carly just froze.

"Yes!" Next thing I knew Freddie lunged at me.

"But . . . but . . ." Carly stuttered. "Isn't it way expensive?"

"That's why I talked to dad. He's willing to pay a fraction of it because he knows it'll make you happy in your condition (but only a fraction because he doesn't want you two to think that he's okay with this whole pregnancy thing) and I'm going to pay the rest with the money I earned from the sphere sculpture. That's why it took me awhile to get back from the supermarket. I was finalizing everything." Carly was starting to cry.

"Even so, what about granddad?" She was trying to be realistic. Freddie realizing this as well, let go.

"Why would dad give me the go ahead, if you were going to live with granddad?" Now Carly was the one to lunge at me.

"You're the best." She whispers into my chest. Freddie lunges to my left arm and Sam to my right arm, causing a major group hug. I knew this Christmas wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked this chapter! The reason why Carly doesn't want Freddie to touch her is because his touch makes her feel different things. Like when she was entering the ultrasound room, his touch made her fell calm and relaxed. While when they saw the baby, his touch made her feel paralyzed and somewhat trapped. So right now she doesn't exactly know what or how to define her relationship with Freddie, which is the real reason behind it. I hope that makes sense.

The Nursery

for the nursery go to babiesgiftsandmore and look for **Giggles 4 Piece Crib Bedding Nursery set**


	10. iThe New Dork

I don't own iCarly, but I do own Carl. (If you want him, just ask.)

PREGNANT: 5 MONTHS 1 WEEK

**Freddie P.O.V.**

I get to school early, knowing that Carly is getting a ride from Spencer. I'm kneeling at my locker a few moments when Ms. Briggs walks up with a very tall kid wearing turtle shell glasses, who keeps re-adjusting his clip-on name tag. It was one of those name-tags one would find on a fast food worker, except like twice the size and it read Carl.

"Freddie this is Carl. His family just moved to Seattle and I thought that you were most qualified to show him around school."

"I'm pretty busy-"

"So you'll show him. Great. See you in class." She walks off leaving me alone with Carl. After a few moments of silence, I decide to break the odd tension.

"Soooooo . . . where are you from?"

"California."

"That must be interesting."

"I guess." He glances over his shoulder, as if looking for someone. I just shrug it off and close my locker. Maybe he's nervous.

"Cool. Can I see your schedule?" I get up and he hands it to me. "What a you know, we have the same classes together."

"Freaky." He says somewhat bored and yet intrigued. "I guess it won't be too hard for you to show me around after all." He laughs.

"I guess not. Well we have math first, so follow me." As we walk towards our first period class, I see Carly at her locker. "Carly." She turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey. I accidentally packed your necessities in my bag last night when I was heading back." I go into my bag and get her prenatal vitamins.

As best I can, I slip them into her open messenger-bag without Carl reading the label and shove them down to the bottom. When my hand is out of the bag, she puts the bag into her locker, quickly opens the bottle and takes one. Carl doesn't seem to be paying attention, just playing with his name tag again.

"I thought you had them, because this morning I saw your Yoohoo in their place."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I say apologetic.

"It's okay." She takes her bag out of the locker. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Carl. Ms. Briggs thought highly enough of me, to have me welcome him to Ridgeway." I say trying to hide my bragging. Carly jokingly rolls her eyes.

"Wait. Are you Carly from iCarly?" Carl says kind of in shock.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool. I love your guys webshow. It must be so much fun to do."

"It is."

"I imagine so." He leans against the lockers in a somewhat absentminded bliss, then snaps straight up. "Listen, I'm really good with heavy lifting and technical stuff, so if you need any extra help, don't be afraid to call me up."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Carly says happily.

"Sweet." Carl takes out a pen and notebook. From the notebook he rips out a page and starts to write on it. "Here's my number. Call me whenever."

"Awesome. We'll definitely call." Which was true because when the baby comes, it'll be hard for Carly and me to start the show. Plus how much weight Carly can lift while pregnant is decreasing. I take his number and pocket it. "See you later Carly."

"Bye and thanks Carl." She smiles at us.

"No problem, anything for iCarly." I pat him on the back and lead us to math.

_Later That School Day . . ._

"Is it not possible though?'

"Yes Freddie, it is possible, but-"

"There it's finished! You said it was possible!" Carl and I were walking from our science class. During class we got into an argument about if it were possible for us to come in contact with a tesseract in ones lifetime. Just then I see Sam in front of the girls bathroom. "Could you wait right here a sec Carl?"

"Sure." He says, then turns toward the bulletin board on the opposite wall of us. I walk towards Sam who is now yelling at a junior who seems to really need to go.

"Sam." I nod in her direction as I reach her.

"Hold on a sec." She keeps her eyes on the taller junior. "Would you just go upstairs before I introduce you to my fists head on and a new hairstyle involving a toilet bowl." the junior gets the point and runs off.

"Is she in there?"

"Yup. The hall monitor was wearing some perfume that didn't agree with you know what in you know where." I nod apologetically and look around to see if anyone is watching.

Everyone around the bathroom was talking to someone else or either going through their locker. Except for Carl, who was once again playing with his nametag, yet reading the bulletin board at the same time. I gave a second look around, then turned to Sam.

"Let me in."

"I know you enjoy knitting Fredwarda, but it's still the girls room." I roll my eyes.

"Just let me in before anyone notices."

"Whatever." Sam says before stepping to the side. I look around for the third time and enter the girls bathroom.

"Carly?"

"Freddie? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Where are you?" I hear a toilet flush and she appears from one of the stalls.

"What are you doing in here? If someone catches you, it'll be trouble."

"It's okay, Sam's guarding the door." She washes and dries her hands. I reach in y bag and get a small bag of soda crackers. "Here you go." She takes them and puts one in her mouth.

"Thanks." Then she chews and swallows it. "When do you think I'll stop throwing up?"

'I don't know? Dr. Smith said that morning sickness starts to subside in the fourth month of pregnancy, sometimes the fifth. You're just getting to slash starting the middle of you're fifth."

"She also said that it might not go away."

"True, but have been throwing up less. Hasn't it gotten to the point where it only happens like twice a day and only by smell?" she thinks.

"Yeah." I give her a reassuring smile and go to give her a hug, when she takes a step back.

"Not even a hug? It's been almost two months."

"I know, but it just doesn't feel right. Maybe it's just the baby thing." I nodded as if I understood, but I was actually confused. Maybe it was a hormone thing? We walk to the door.

"Sam are we good." I whisper to it.

"All systems a go." Carly and I walk out. I glance around and see that Carl is still reading the bulletin board.

"Carl you ready for history with Briggs?" I say trying to make him avoid the fact that I was missing for awhile.

"Freweirdo, who's your new dork?" I sigh deeply at Sam's question.

"Again I ask: where's your class?"

"Again I reply: why waste it on you?" Sam and I have a stare off.

"Guys, can you please not argue in front of Carl?" Carly interrupts. "Sorry you have to witness this."

"It's okay. I see it enough on iCarly."

"That is true." Carly says clearly reminiscing about all the episodes we've started to argue about. We start to head to class. "So you have history with us?"

"Looks like it."

"Just great. Another geek for Briggs to compare the class to."

"Sam." Carly nudges her in the arm.

"Ow!"

"It's okay Carly. I am kind of a geek when it comes to history."

"and that's not normal."

"Sam!" Carly and I both shout.

_A FEW DAYS LATER . . ._

**Carl P.O.V.**

"Come on in Carl." Carly entered her loft and hung up her coat. According to Freddie, it was iCarly rehearsal day.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm in your loft and I'm going to see the iCarly studio." I put my umbrella in the umbrella bucket and but my book bag down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam says walking straight to through the living room and to the kitchen. She didn't have anything to put away, even though it was raining today.

"I guess I'm getting over excited, huh?" I started to blush a little.

"Ya think?" Sam says into the fridge unreluctant.

"Sam." Carly says moving next to the chair that's back faces the kitchen counter.

She never sat down or got up out of her chair in crowded places I noticed and I made sure to get it every time. Even right now, she just stood next to the chair, looking somewhat visibly uncomfortable. I try to look like I don't notice.

"I'm just saying the last person we showed the studio to was a duck quacking-cookie baking- stalker- psycho." Sam grabs a bag of marshmallows and walks to the living room couch. Plopping down she turns on the t.v. Freddie blushes in embarrassment of his friend's behavior towards my excitement, then sits down on the couch. I look at my watch.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I ask.

"Sure. It's straight down the hall to the left." Carly points down the hall and I head in that direction. As soon as I get in there, I lock the door and with my back against it. Looking at my watch, I wait patiently. The buzzing of my phone on vibration makes me jump. I open it and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Where are you? Did you get in?"

"Yes I got in. At this moment, I am in the bathroom next to her brother's room. I think it's his room. It spells strongly of paint." Not even in a hardwood store's paint aisle, would one smell this much paint.

"Forget about the room! Just send the information."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your dorky brains in a bunch." I put the phone down and take off my nametag.

I take the miniature screwdriver out of my pocket and unscrew the back of the nametag. Inside on the right is a small video camera. On the left is a miniature chip that I take out and plug into my phone. Making sure that it is secure, I put the phone to my ear again.

"I know we have a deal, but I'm getting second thoughts about this. I mean they're being really nice to me and helpful-"

"Would you shut up?! We made a deal and you're going to stick with it!"

"Maybe I don't have to stick with it anymore." I say in a threatening whisper.

"Don't get tough with me Carl or I'll tell Aunt Mel what her son is doing in Seattle and how it isn't really school related." Crap! I forgot about that.

I told my mom I got accepted to a special program in Seattle, but really I dropped out of high school. It's been two months since then and currently I'm living in a motel, paid by my "wonderful" little cousin. I don't know why I did what I did, I just know that my cousin is doing enough to make me regret my decision.

Plus, my mom's great. She always knows how to make me feel better and laugh. She said my laugh was like a chainsaw going through metal- really nice, right? - but it just made her love me more, she would say. It was her way of saying I was unique in my own special way. I love my mom.

Maybe I came to Seattle to look for my dad. I've never met him, but there's a picture of him holding me on the day I was born. His face in it looks of someone in slight shock. My mom said he left us two days later. I know- why are you looking for someone who left that early? - I can't really answer that. It just feels like I'm supposed to find him. My mom told me once that they met in Seattle and that he grew up here. It's a place to start.

"Whatever." I take the phone away from my ear and send him the footage. I feel like such a loser.

**A/N**: Sorry if this chapter was short. The next few chapters will possibly be split between p.o.v's and I may have chpt 11 up by saturday/sunday (no promises though). Please continue to R&R! It helps.


	11. iCan't Believe This

I can no longer lie. I do own iCarly and I'm so happy you all enjoy what I've done with the show! (tears up with tears of joy). LOL. I joke, I joke. Seriously, though I don't own iCarly. I do however own Carl and Pru (if you would like to use them, just ask).

PREGNANT: 5 MONTHS 3 WEEKS

**Carly P.O.V**

"Thanks Spencer." I say closing the car door.

"No problem! I'll pick you guys up after school!" He yells back. His latest sculpture had gonged louder than expected, causing his rather shrill reply, when I was just a car seat and window away.

"Okay." I chuckle and walk into the building.

I hope he'll be okay without Freddie and me at the loft today. Especially sense he almost became deaf and because the sculpture combines two of his worst artistic supplies. Which are electricity and very loud sounds.

I guess I should have stayed home. Besides the Spencer thing, I felt highly huge and unattractive. Reaching into my bag, I grab my English book of "Tom Sawyer" and open it. Something falls out and I hug Tom in hopes that he will help me keep my balance. Bending down to pick it up, I see that it's a note with my name written across its front. I open it and read.

_Carly have a GREAT day. No matter what, everything will be fine. Just_

_continue with your best and one and only Carly Shay attitude!!!_

_- Freddie_

Still hugging the "Tom Sawyer" book, I smile at the hope-lifting note. Freddie was always leaving these kinds of things in my bag, pill bottle and any other place notes can be left in. Freddie's just that kind of guy. Forget feeling huge and unattractive! I feel awesome!

I turn the corner leading to my locker, when my heart stops with a sudden jerk. I see Pru Tallman leaning against the lockers surrounding Freddie's, with her hands behind her back, looking at the ceiling. Freddie's kneeling down on the ground into his locker, apparently looking for something, while she's talking him up.

I hear a laugh. For sure, I know it belongs to Freddie, even though I can't see him behind the locker door. Pru joins in and shakes head in resistance. They're laughter gets louder.

Her make-up is emaculate. Not too much, not too little. Nothing goes over it's desired area, and no lipstick on her teeth. She had her hair out today, with a black and blue striped headband. Pru's milk chocolate, Goldilocks curls, fell to her shoulders in rolls of silk. Her short-sleeved "I Heart Galaxy Wars" shirt hugged in all the places college guys look, when meeting a foreign- very attractive- supermodel. Her mini skirt screamed, "Don't I have great and incredulously fantastic legs!" while also hugging her in the right places.

I looked down at my outfit.

I had finally decided to wear the pants Spencer got me from the maternity store. Unfortunately, it was a puke-ish green color. My shirt was an oaf-white, long sleeved hoodie, with a pink and purple bear on the front. The fact that no one could see it gave me mixed emotions. The sweater I wore today was fire-truck red, with a barking Dalmatian on the back (granddad sent it to me last week. He knew I was getting bigger and wanted to help me hide the baby).

Then there was my head. I had stopped wearing make-up and switched to lip-balm with disastrous results (I thought it was weird to wear make-up when pregnant, because it seemed like you were still looking for a date. just my thought). Finally my hair. I clutched Tom closer to my chest with one hand, and touched my hair with the other, automatically regretting this morning's decision. Talk about horrific. It was a sloppy and scattered bun, sticking almost directly on top of my head. I was way to fatigued this morning to fix it properly. I knew I wouldn't be able to fix it at school, but still I brought my comb. I look at Pru one more time and feel like crap. Also, I feel extremely more huge and unattractive than before. A slight movement at the corner of my eye makes me jump ten feet.

"Did my wave scare you?" I turn and see Carl. I try to give him a laughter smile, but it comes out weak.

"A little." His face turns to one of concern.

"Are you-?"

"See you later Freddie." We turn our attention to Freddie and Pru. Freddie had closed his locker and was now leaning against the lockers with Pru. They were slightly pink in the face from laughing so hard and Pru was now leaving.

I quickly take my hair out of its bun and run my fingers through it- still clutching "Tom Sawyer" (right now he's my security blanket), as she walks toward Carl and me. Carl eyes me suspiciously. I pay him no mind as I put my hands down, clutch Tom closer (like a freshman does when lost on their first day of high school) and see Pru's shoes stop in front of us. I look up, trying not to show my sudden discomfort and urge to claw her eyes out.

"Hey Carly. Hi Carl." She flexes her hand hello's at us like a toddler.

"Hey Pru." Carl and I say in unison and smiling. She smiles at us, then turns to me.

"Carly have you tried that new diet bar? I've heard it works wonders." She says as if it's nothing and winks at me. "Well see you two in history!" After blowing us air kisses, she walks off. I bow my head and feel like the wind has been knocked out of me, along with the feeling of choking on Canadian bacon.

"Carly?" Carl says bending down to my face level.

"Hey guys!" I look up and see Freddie, standing in front of us, and smiling cheerily. Before anything happens, I bow my head again and push past him, speed walking to the closest girls' bathroom, to the farthest stall, where I can cry my eyes out in hopeful dreadful peace.

I had to stop crying. It was a stupid reason- a CRAZY reason- to cry. Stop you stupid tears! It means nothing!

But she's so beautiful.

_So are you._

No I'm not!

_Yes you are!_

No I'm not!

_Yes you are!_

Stop lying to yourself!

_I'm not lying to myself!_

Yes you are! Or am I too 'beautiful' that you're blinded by my 'beauty'.

_Don't mock yourself._

Why not?!

_Because it's worse than what I did._

And what was that?

_Uh . . . well. . . You know what?! You're impossible to talk to when you're in one of your moods! You know that?!_

"Carly?" I wipe away the dumb tears and unlock the stall door to see a confused Sam. She runs and wets a paper towel as I walk to the sink. "Are you okay?" She starts to wipe my face, but I stop her and do it myself.

"I'm fine. Hormones." She's about to question me when there's a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright?" Sam rolls her eyes and bangs on the door.

"Ow!" Freddie yelps on the other side. It makes me laugh a little and Sam turns around with a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nod my head yes. "Okay, but if you feel like you need to go home, ask Spencer to pick me up too. I have to take a science test today."

"Why not just write the answers on your stomach as usual?"

"I already have the answers for the "Tom Sawyer" test there." She rolls up her shirt to show me.

"Oh ok." I say throwing away the wet paper towel and leaving the bathroom.

"Carly is everything okay?" Carl says taking me by the shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine." I scramble to think of an excuse for my weird behavior. "It was just allergies." He's about to say something, when the bell rings. Thank goodness. "Well you guys later." I speed walk to my first period class without looking back.

What was going on with me? This thought would not go away. It just . . . what's the word. Not "haunted", because it wasn't so bad- wait. What am I saying? It wasn't right. TOTALLY OUT OF THE QUESTION.

_Why?_

'Why?' what?

_Why is it 'TOTALLY OUT OF THE QUESTION'?_

Because it is.

_That's not an answer._

Maybe it is.

_Maybe it isn't. Maybe it's-_

Since when did you become all . . . psychiatrist-y?

_Since-_

Don't. You. Say. It.

_That. Day._

I think it's time we stop talking to each other.

_What are you gonna do about it? You can't exactly escape me or anything up here and down there OR IN THERE. Is it my fault?_

No, . . . but you're part of the problem!

_Sorry to be rude, but . . . DEAL. WITH. IT!_

Whatever!

I get to class and turn my attention to the blackboard. I'll worry about this later.

_Like you've been saying for the past months._

SHUT UP!

_**iCarly Night . . .**_

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"Carly let me in."

"No!"

"Carly!"

"I said 'no'! I'm not opening that door!" I roll my eyes in frustration.

iCarly had to in less than twenty minutes and Carly had locked herself in the bathroom because of some smell. Sam was finishing up the last touches in the studio and waiting for Carl to come. We needed Carl for this episode because we needed a little more help carrying the bigger props (Carly couldn't help us lift the giant shrimp for the "What Would Happen If Shrimp Became Mutated and Took Over the World" skit. We would have used the green screen, but Spencer insisted on building a giant Shrimp).

"If you don't come out soon, Carl will be here and know something's up." I say as generous as possible, with a small hint of impatience. I was sure Carl was suspicious of her behavior.

"I don't care! That smell drives me to the toilet every five minutes!" Sam comes running down the hall.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Freddie got me pregnant with a bulimic baby! That's what's taking me so long!" Carly shouts through the door. I slouch in emotional and regretful pain.

"Something is turning her stomach. She won't leave the bathroom."

"Carl is here!" Spencer shouts from downstairs. Oh great!

"Carly!" Sam bangs on the door.

"I'm not coming out until that smell is gone or until the baby is born!"

"Uhhhhhhh." Sam groans. She then turns to me. "When did she start to smell this smell?" She uses air quotes around the word "smell".

"I think after I got here. Spencer said she was fine during dinner." Sam starts to sniff me as Carl steps onto the landing.

"Do you need some deodorant Freddie?" I sarcastically laugh and push Sam away.

"No, I don't need any deodorant." Carly opens the door a little. "Carly-" She closes slams the door in my face and we all hear deep grunts coming from behind it.

"Cool name tag." Sam says trying to draw attention away from Carly's vomiting. Carl looks down at his shirt.

"Oh thanks. It was a gift from my cousin."

"You guys real close?" Sam asks. Carl pauses at the question.

"Youuuu could say that." He looks around. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah."

"She's fine."

"Great!"

"Fantastic!" Sam and I say jumbled up.

"Okay." He looks uncomfortable. "I'll go and get the giant shrimp set up." He heads to the studio. As soon as he's gone, Sam turns to me.

"It's your clothes." I look at her.

"What?!"

"Your clothes. They're what's making her throw-up like a seasick Chihuahua. Did your mom switch detergents?"

"I guess so. Last night when I did the laundry, it was green instead of its normal blue."

"Listen, go downstairs and get Spencer's clothes. I'll get Carly out."

"But-"

"Go!" I run downstairs to Spencer. He was sitting at the counter waiting for iCarly to start and eating a handful of Canadian Bacon.

"Spencer can I borrow some of your clothes? Mine are apparently turning Carly's stomach."

"Sure." Spencer laughs. "but they may hang off of you."

"That's okay." We start to walk to his room.

"I see that this Carly thing is having an effect on you." Even though it's been months, Spencer still can't say the word "pregnant" and "Carly" in the same sentence.

"Yeah. It sort of makes me feel like we're even." He laughs again.

"Young Fredward," he chuckles some more. "you'll never be even." He goes through his drawers and pulls out a shirt and a pair of pants, then hands them to me.

"Uh, thanks. I think." I walk to the bathroom and change.

Sadly and deep down, I knew he was right. Carly was going to get bigger and continue to go through the supposed "joys" of pregnancy, while I felt nothing and gained a kid without losing or gaining weight. Now I'm really depressed.

I can't believe I hurt the person I least wanted to hurt in the most terrible way. How could I go upstairs and put a camera in her smiling face, when deep down I knew it was all an act and that she really was miserable? I finish getting dressed and put my clothes in a garbage bag under the sink. Reluctantly I run upstairs to do my job.

**A/N:** Aawwwwww(frustrated yell)!!! Sorry if this chapter was also short. Please continue to R & R, it's helpful.

ENJOY THE REST ST. VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!! :)


	12. i'll Talk About It Later

I don't own iCarly. I would like Nathan Kress for my birthday though. I guess Red, Carl and Pru will do for now. If you wish to use them, just ask.

**A/N:** I edited chapter 5 slightly, to work with this chapter. The change is nothing big, so don't worry. Please continue to R & R and I hope you enjoy this installment of "iWant Us To Be Okay".

_word:_ memory -------------------- _word_: conscience ------------------ **_word: _**setting

PREGNANT: 5 MONTHS 3 WEEKS

**_iCarly Night cont'd_**

**Freddie P.O.V**

"Therefore a lemon is far more superior to a mustache!" Carly says holding a lemon in her left, while Sam –in a Vana White pose- points to our neighbor Red's moustache.

"I still believe that moustache's are better." Sam says into the camera. "Let's have the fans vote, shall we?"

"You heard the lady! After tonight's show, go and vote for lemons!" Carly and Sam argue at the camera until I count them out.

"Thanks Red!" Sam offers a highfive. He returns it.

"It was no problem." He pats Carly on the shoulder and slips her something. As he walks past me, I receive a death glare.

Ever since my mom "accidentally" let it slip at a tenants meeting about Carly and me, I've gotten these kinds of glares and remarks. Carly on the other hand, has gotten money, pity stares and offers of support and babysitting. It was my mom's apparently unfinished plan to get Carly and me to put the baby up for adoption. I heard her talking to grandmother about it and say how people weren't responding to Carly the way she had hoped.

"What was that about?" Carl walked up to me and asked after Red had left.

"Oh nothing." I blurt the first thing that comes to my mind. "I killed his goldfish." I start to pack up and try to avoid eye contact.

"Oh . . . okay." He says somewhat unconvinced. "Well I'll talk to you guys later and great show!"

"See ya Carl!" Sam calls back.

"Thanks Carl!" Carly shouts. Carl waves goodbye and leaves.

"Hey can I spend the night?" Sam asks as we leave the room and head downstairs.

"Sure. Spencer can drive us in the morning, but what your mom?" We get to the kitchen and Carly and Sam sit at the table. I instead head to the fridge and get Carly her before bed snack. Sliced bananas with chocolate chip cookies and grape juice. Yup, her cravings were in full swing.

"She went to a bathing suit convention in Utah. Need I say more?"

"No." Carly shakes her head no. "How long is she gonna be gone?"

"A week, two tops."

"And you're asking to stay with us now? After she's gone."

"I knew you guys would say yes." Sam gets up and goes to the fridge.

I finish Carly's snack by puring the grape juice. As I balance the plate and beverage while walking to her, I see that she has put her hand on top of the baby bump. It made be peaceful to know that it was still winter (because of the cold weather, no one really cared that she wore sweatshirts and sweaters everyday). Still though, it was a reminder of what I've done to her, her life and of what's to come.

"Here you go Carly." Her face turns to one of excitement, at the site of the concoction.

"Thank you, sooooo much Freddie." She takes the plate and puts together a banana slice with a chocolate chip. Then eats it with utter satisfaction. I smile at her happiness, then go to make some popcorn.

"I smell banana and chocolate chip cookies!" Spencer skips into the kitchen and tries to grab from Carly's plate. She quickly swats his hand away.

When Carly first had her cravings, Spencer and I ate them with her so she wouldn't feel grossed out. As Carly felt that she could go alone, I stopped, but Spencer . . . Spencer was hooked. I guess to each is own.

"When you're pregnant I'll share, until then get your own big bro."

"Is that how you talk to the brother who took you in when your other option was Ya-k-maaaaa?" he says 'Yakima' as he bends over and pretends to throw-up.

"When I have a craving? Yes." She puts another banana slice and chocolate chip cookie in her mouth, then gulps down half of the grape juice. Sam decides on eating a bag of potato chips and comes back to the table. Spencer in defeat begins to make his own banana slices, with chocolate chip cookies and grape juice plate.

"Freddie did the polls come in yet?" My popcorn finishes popping and I slowly take it out and open the bag. I turn to Sam.

"Does it look like I have?"

"I don't know. I don't look dork." I roll my eyes and head for the computer.

"The results are in and . . ." I work my magic on the keyboard to get the grand total. "lemons are superior to moustaches." I smirk at Sam, who rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"I knew we should have used a variety of moustaches. Red's was to . . . boring. Now the one on Ms. Henderson's upper lip, that's a mustache." Carly nods in agreement.

"Still Sam, you can't get nutrients from a mustache."

"You can't comb a lemon."

"Who'd want to comb a lemon?" Spencer asks with a mouthful of banana and chocolate chip cookies.

"I don't know. Hoboes? Don't they keep fruit as pets or something?" We all stop and think about it.

**_Later That Night . . ._**

**Carly P.O.V.**

I'm starting to consume more in a day than Sam! This pregnancy thing is ridiculous.

_No duh._

Don't you start again. I don't need you to agree with me.

_Why not?_

Because you'll just turn it into what I've been trying to avoid.

_Which is what?_

How I fe- Oh ho ho! Very clever!

_What are you talking about?_

I maybe be pregnant and in ninth grade, but I wasn't born yesterday. Now leave me alone before I eat you!

I finally reach the kitchen and open the fridge door.

"Carly?"

"Ahhh!" I jump around to see Freddie at the table drinking a glass of milk in his robe. His has a few sheet marks on it, meaning he must have gotten up shortly ago and his hair is messier than when it was that day we-

_Had sex?_

Don't say it and SHUT UP! but yes.

"What are you doing awake?" I ask him clutching my heart.

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I scared you." From what I can see using the refrigeration light his face turns apologetic.

"That's okay, but why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I think everything looks better in the moonlight." He points to the huge window in the living room.

I turn and look up at the midnight blue Seattle sky. All the stars were like tiny white lily pads, in a puddle (were ever you turned, there was bound to be one). The moon had to be at its fullest, whitest and brightest. Even though I was still starving, I couldn't help but close the fridge door and go and sit on the staircase. Freddie followed taking his milk.

"It is better." I say in awe. We sit there in silence for a while.

"Are you hungry?" I nod yes without looking away from the sky. He gets up and heads to the kitchen. My neck starts to hurt and reluctantly I get up from the staircase and sit at the table.

I guess one could say that I had a how you say 'pregnancy seat'? The chair at the table on the far right (facing the back door), was where I have begun to sit in the kitchen. Automatically I head for it. For some reason it feels better than the other chairs and easier to get up from and sit down in. As I position myself in the sitting mode, Freddie takes out a plate from the cupboard.

"Do you get up in the middle of the night often?" He asks chopping up bananas.

"Yup. It's just another "joy" of pregnancy." I say, automatically regretting it.

"Sorry about that." He replies quietly.

"I should be the one apologizing." I say lowering my voice in sympathy. "It wasn't right for me to say that you got me pregnant with a bulimic baby. I did start everything that day."

"But I went along with it." He takes out a few cookies from the cookie jar.

"You were trying to help me in my time of need." I smile at him. "Like a good friend would. Could you add marshmallows?" Wow, perfect timing to add to my cravings list.

"Sure." He smiles at me, then walks to the snack cupboard. "In that case then, I still wasn't that good of a friend."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the marshmallows or the 'helping me in my time of need' thing?"

"Oh. The 'helping me in my time of need' thing. I should have used something."

"Oh." I blush in understanding, then look down to see that my hands are on top of my stomach. I didn't even know they were there.

"Yeah. 'Oh'."

"Freddie . . . it happens." What can I say? He turns to face me.

"I know. But to you."

"And to you." We looked at each other in brief silence.

"Here you go." He breaks away from our stare to bring me my snack.

"Thanks." As he walks over, I take my hands off my bump.

"I forgot the juice." He puts the plate down and walks to the fridge. I put together a banana slice with a chocolate chip cookie and a marshmallow.

"Do you still feel like grape juice?" He says eyeing the carton in the fridge.

"Hmmhmph." I muffle through my fruit and junk food filled mouth.

"Okay." Freddie picks up the carton and heads to the island.

"Tha- ow!" I bend over. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Carly!" Freddie runs over to my side and kneels on the floor. "What's wrong?" He says panicking.

"I don't know. I was going to say thank you when I felt a jolt in my stomach. Ow. There it is again." Freddie moves his hands to my stomach and moves around as I feel another jolt.

"Uh, Carly. I think that's the baby kicking."

"What?" I couldn't grasp what he was saying.

"The baby's moving."

"But . . . but . . . you can't feel the baby until your six months." I was sure my face looked concerned.

"Not necessarily true, besides your five months and three weeks. Pretty soon you'll be in your sixth." I feel another jolt. "See, look." He takes my hand and puts it over my bump. Sue enough I feel something hit my bare hand.

"Oh my gosh." I say close to a whisper.

I could actually feel them. After months of throwing up, a massive stomach growth and seeing a miniature human through a screen, I finally felt the reason why my life was changing. I finally felt the result of what Freddie and I did that day. For some reason . . . it felt great.

I turn to Freddie and do the first thing that comes to my mind, without a doubt. Grabbing both sides of the back of his jaw, I bring Freddie towards me and kiss him. I make it as passionate and soft as possible. After he gets over his shock, he begins to kiss me back.

_I wrap my arms around his neck, as he puts his right arm around my waist and his left hand behind my head. Slowly we lower backward onto my bed. Still kissing -with a quicker pace- passionately, I kick my shoes off in a three quick movements (three because I accidently hit Freddie in the knee). He then kicks his off in two quick movements._

_As soon as his are off, we roll over and I end up on top of him and he ends up under me. Still we are kissing. He stops us to take off his shirt, and I preoccupy myself with unbuttoning and unzipping his pants._

_"Wait." I look up to see that his shirt is already off. He lifts his legs slighty, which causes me to lose my balance and fall to the left side of the bed. "Sorry." He says._

_"It's okay." I assure him, fixing my hair. He pulls his pants off, then turns onto his right side propping his head onto his right arm and hand._

_"Carly-" I grab his face by the sides and pull him in for a kiss. I don't think I can bear what I think he might say._

His mouth tastes like chocolate milk. It drives me crazy and makes me crave more chocolate chip cookies, but instead of the banana slices and marshmallows, I want them with string cheese. Oh my gosh, I'm thinking about food while kissing. Plus it's not just anybody.

It's Freddie.

Fredward Benson. I should pull away. Just then, he takes hold of my shoulders. For some reason I wrap my arms around his neck. The kiss gets a little more passionate. It reminds me of that day.

_We roll over and he's once again on top of me. Whatever he was thinking is apparently out of his mind. I take a gasp for breath in happiness and use this time to unbutton my shirt. He just looks at my face, continuing with his manners. Freddie's such a great guy._

_I unbutton the last button, open my blouse, and -propping myself up with my elbows- hike up my skirt. I look at him and he looks back. After a few seconds, we bang heads in an attempt to kiss each other. _

_"Sorry." We chuckle in unison, before looking into each others eyes once more and resuming our kissing. I wrap my arms around his neck, and once again, we lower backward onto my bed._

A loud gong makes us jump apart. Freddie stands up and begins go to investigate, as Spencer comes out shaking his ears. He walks to the kitchen, then stops when he sees us.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP?!" He yells. Freddie and I cover our ears.

"I was hungry." I say.

"Thirsty." Freddie responds.

"OH OKAY! WELL DON'T STAY UP TOO LATE!" He replies returning to shaking the hearing back into his ears. "AM I YELLING?!" He asks, walking towards us. Freddie and I once again cover our ears.

"Kind of." Freddie answers.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT! I WAS WORKING ON MY GONG FOR THE SCULPTURE WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY RAISED THE VOLUME TO HIGH AGAIN!" I cringe at how loud his volume is. "SORRY, CARLY! LISTEN, I'M GONNA LEAVE! I CAN SEE THAT I'M MAKING YOU GUYS UNCOMFORTABLE! SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!" he leaves shaking his ears. I start to laugh and Freddie joins in. Slowly we stop. I take a bite at a banana slice and try to get up.

"Let me help." Freddie extends his hand and I take it. As I stand, we look into each other's eyes once more. Quickly I dart my eyes to the ground. "Uh, thanks . . . for the uh . . ."

"Snack." He says not asking. I nod yes and speed walk out of the room. "Carly?" I stop on the stairway landing. "Carly." I shake my head and run up- as best I can- the rest of the stairs to my room and a sound sleeping Sam.

_**NEXT MORNING . . .**_

I get out of bed an hour earlier than usual. I couldn't sleep at all after I got back to my room. It wasn't even Sam's rhinoceros snoring habits fault. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw images of Freddie and me kissing or of that day. If it wasn't that, then it would be the baby kicking or me imagining what the baby looks like when it kicks. One thought after another.

I close my bedroom door as quietly as possible (even though Sam slept like a corpse, I worried that if I made too much noise, Freddie would wake up, even though he was across the hall behind a closed door himself). That was half the battle. The next part was getting past his door to the staircase, when I've gained almost seven pounds in weight, haven't slept all night and am starving. If he wakes up, it'll be terrible! Why did I do what I did last night? It was obviously a mistake.

_I don't think it was. I think it was a sweet and romantic decision._

You would think that.

_What? You don't see it?_

Nope.

_You don't see how you were taken by the moonlight and how the first feelings of your child made you feel wonderful? How you realized you wanted to thank the guy who helped make this being inside you and helped make this being move inside you?_

Nope.

_Wait a minute._

What?

_Are you putting it off again?_

Putting what off 'again'?

_So you are._

Would you shut up! I'm not putting anything off.

_Then what are you doing?_

Not addressing it.

_And you think that'll work?_

Yes.

_Wow. Amazing._

Shut up.

_For me to do that, I wouldn't be fulfilling my job as a conscious._

I think I could live with that.

_You say that now._

I do say that now. . . and forever!

_Oooooooooo. Look who's Ms. Melodramatic!_

Shut up.

_Whatever. Just stop putting it off._

Putting what off?

_The fact that-_

Oh look, there's Spencer.

I made it to the living to find Spencer in the kitchen, eating a banana and chocolate chip cookie sandwich, with grape juice. I love that combination as much as the next pregnant woman, but in the morning? Well it does have bananas and grape juice. So does it count as a delicious part of your breakfast. Or just for pregnant woman. And there brothers?

"Morning Spencer." I swing my bag onto my shoulder and walk into the kitchen.

"Morn'n. What're you doing up so early?" I thought he'd ask me that. I hate lying, but I can't tell him that I'm trying to avoid Freddie.

"I have to talk to a teacher at school." I take a banana off the counter and begin to unpeel it. Spencer hands me a chocolate chip cookie and I accept without wavering my hand.

"Should I be there?" He says concerned. I smile at his caring.

"No. But you can drive me there now, so you'll be back in time to drive Sam and Freddie back to school." I give him a smile full of teeth.

"How can I say no to that?" He picks up his keys, and we head to the door.

"I don't know. That's why I use it." He opens his door and shows me out.

_**SCHOOL . . .**_

"Thanks Carly!" I take out my math notebook and turn to Pru, who waited for it anxiously.

Spencer dropped me off at school a half hour early. I expected the building to be filled with like ten teachers but instead found the same amount of people around, that I do when I get to school around my usual time. The "great" news was that Pru Tallman was one of those people that were at school earlier than needed to be. Plus- as usual- she looked fantastic in her orange-long sleeved- buttoned-up – white collared dress. The feelings of wanting to rip out her eyes came back to me.

To make matters "better" she needed to use my math notes for the math test we had today. Mine. Want to know why? Because I was the first person, she saw from her class and because she knew, I'd do so well without them. Which is a lie! She knows I'm struggling with this lesson, but I'm too sleep deprived to fight with her.

"No problem Pru." I say accidentally letting my drowsiness out with it.

"Are you okay Carly? Sometimes if I eat too much I get cranky too. It also happens to me if eat too little." So that's how she keeps that figure. I looked over her body, then quickly smiled.

"Thanks Pru. I'll look into it."

"No problem! What are friends for? I know. EVERYTHING!" She answers herself. I nod in agreement. "My mom uses those diet bars I was telling you about, so if you need any, just ask!" I keep my smile and cough to hide my slight moan. "Well TTFN babe." Pru waves goodbye like a two year old and disappears behind the corner.

I shove my head in my locker. Why would someone want to get pregnant? The mood swings, the weight gain, the medication. Gosh. It's like a one-person soap opera. It doesn't help that I'm in school and surrounded by people who still have there lives ahead of them. Who don't know that they should enjoy their youth while it lasts. I sound like a gray hat in a room full of colorful hats. Someone touches my shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I step out of my locker and see an apologetic Carl. I let go of my heart and take a deep breath.

"It's okay Carl."

"Are you sure? Because I just tapped you on the shoulder, when you were clearly deep in thought, and probably spent the whole night next to the toilet and just had an exhilarating conversation with Pru." He points around the corner with his thumb and I laugh a little.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You sure? I'm here if you need anything." He looks both ways before bending down and whispering to me. "If you need anything to happen to Pru- don't hesistate to just contact Sam." I laugh again, a little harder.

"Thanks for the offer, but thank you."

"Okay." He straightens up and looks down. "Darnit this shoelace! Excuse me a second."

"No problem." He smiles and bends down.

I turn to my locker and put away three of my after lunch notebooks. When I turn back to Carl's direction, who should I see coming down the hall, but Freddie. He looks nervous and seems to be saying something under his breath. My hands feel sweaty.

Even though Carl is still bending over his shoe, I grab the part of his shirt covering his chest and pin him up against the wall. He looks at me confused. I look at Freddie –whose eyes are closed, taking deep breaths, yet still mouthing something- and see he's getting closer. Turning back to a very bewildered Carl, I close my eyes and kiss him. Long and soft -it has to seem real.

When I'm done kissing Carl (after what seems like an eternity), I turn back to Freddie's direction and see that he's already turned around and walking away. From the back, I see that his shoulders are, hunched over and that he has his hands shoved in his pockets. As he walks farther away, it looks like he's dragging his feet.

_Are you done putting it off now?_

I get a pain in my throat and chest. Quickly I let go of Carl and slam my locker door shut. I look down the hallway Freddie walked into and don't have the courage to follow. Instead, I take the long way to math, and head in the complete opposite direction.

**Carl P.O.V.**

She kissed me. She kissed me. She. Kissed. Me.

I finally wake out of my shock. When I turn to Carly's locker, I see that it's closed, locked and that there's no spunky brunette in sight. Was I out in shock for that long? A few seconds maybe, a minute or two tops. Wait a minute. She kissed me.

I lean against the lockers. Why did she kiss me? I've only know her for about three weeks. We do laugh a lot together. I'm always asking for her well being. But what about the father of her child? Who is he? Where is he? Is he still in the picture? Uh oh. Picture.

I slowly run my right hand over my chest and let it find the target itself. The nametag. I forgot I was wearing it. He'll see it. He'll see it all. Worse. I slump to the floor.

Last week, he upgraded it. He made it so, that I wouldn't have to plug the camera into my phone anymore. "Too many pieces" he said, "It'll work for itself." he said. Like an idiot, I gave it to him and he made it into a private webcam. As of right now he's probably watching this (I knew home schooling wasn't a good idea for smart people). This ridiculous nametag is feeding live footage to his computer.

Why did I sign up for this again? Just to find a guy, who after being here in Seattle for two months, I've got a Sperm Bank name? A Sperm Bank. He must be really rich.

"I see I'm paying you well." Oh crap. Slowly I raise my head, to see the eyes of the evil brainiac Elf himself.


	13. iCan Hurt People Without Saying A Word I

I don't own iCarly- would like Nathan Kress for an early Birthday present though. Well, Carl, Pru and will do for now.

**A/N:** I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the problems everyone!

1) My computer is permantly stuck inbetween the Stone Age and the New Millenium. Meaning with some things one would think it was the newest and hottest laptop. While on other things it would seem that one found it in the junk yard. This just means that uploading a chapter and re-editing it takes longer than it should. I'm REALLY SORRY everyone!

2) I'm also sorry about the confusion surrounding the last chapter. What was happening was that Carly had been putting off her feelings for Freddie for a long time. She was basically trying to run away from them. After years and years of saying she wasn't in love with him, she is? It' scares her. Then she sleeps with him and gets pregnant with his baby. After that they make-out. Yet she still refuses to address her emotions.

Carly kisses Carl in fear of having to talk to Freddie about the kiss. Which would finally force her to come to terms with how she feels, plus she'd realize it while with Freddie. It was too much for her. Carl was there and she did the first thing that came to mind. She kissed him. Carly knew it would make Freddie back off, but she didn't think that it would make her feel the way she felt when watching him slink away. I'm sorry!

3) This chapter will be split into two chapters on the fact that it's taking me longer to write than I'd hoped and because I'm getting a slight case of writer's block.

4) Please forgive aswell for the lateness. My mind has been EVERYWHERE AND BACK!

PREGNANT: 5 MONTHS 3 WEEKS

**Carl P.O.V.**

"Nevel?"

"What? Not happy to see your little cousin?" He twists his face, to mock that of a sad puppy. I stand on my feet.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here . . . of all places." I look over our shoulders, in fear that someone will see us talking. "If anyone sees us, our cover will be blown."

"No duh Agent Nothing." I roll my eyes. He thought, just because he had a famous website and money, he was all that and a bag of chips. A taco, with all the makings. Dip on a chip. The big cheese. Numero uno. The ultimate Wizard of Oz. The perfect- "Hello! Tweedle Dee and Dum!" I snap out of my head rant and look down to my annoying cousin.

"Just tell me what you're doing here Nevel." He places his pointer finger on his chin, in deep thought and turns to the left.

"I've been thinking. Maybe this task is too much for you Carl. I'm sure Aunt Mel misses you dearly." He turns back to me. "You remember her, don't you Carl? The woman who gave birth to you? The one had to live with our hopelessly confused grandmother for five years after you were born?"

"Yes Nevel. I remember my mother." I hated how the little elf played games with me. I wish I could throw a year supplies of dust bunnies on his perfectly neat vest.

"I just want to make sure you remember that she's just a phone call away, if I need anything." He looks into my eyes with a slight glare. I look straight back with the same look.

"Yes Nevel." He smiles.

"Good." He takes out a comb and combs her hair. I don't know why. It's already sickening emaculate. "I came here, to make Carly sweat a little."

"Why?" He stops his combing and looks up at me.

"If you let me finish, Carl, I'll tell you." I roll my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt." I fold my arms in annoyance.

"Thank you." He restarts combing his hair. "I just want to give her a" He taps his comb on his chest. "how you say. . . visual warning." He smiles an evilish- elfish smile.

"You said you weren't gonna do anything until-"

"Until I felt I was ready."

"It's only been like two weeks. You couldn't possibly have enough." He couldn't.

"Oh contrare, my stupid Green Giant." He flexes his hand in a spiral, as if grasping my stupidity. "Because you're so likeable and trusting, I've gotten more footage in these two weeks, than I thought I would have gotten in a week!" He gives me a thumbs up, "I've decided that I'll probably use this morning's footage, as the closing." He grabs my nametag and rips it off.

I look at where it once was attached to my shirt and touch the tiny holes left behind. I had grown so accustomed to it being with me at all times. How I felt now with it off was a mixed bag. I was happy because I didn't have to spy on the guys anymore, but nervous because now Nevel had in his hands everything that could bring them down.

"Uhck. Don't be so sentimental Carl. I'll still fund your motel stays and a portion of the search for that . . . whatever you'd call him." I look at him in utter disbelief. "Well. This was interesting." With that, he leaves me alone with unanswered feelings and questions.

What am I going to do? Should I warn the guys? Should I go to Nevel's house and get the footage of Carly and me kissing? Maybe I should watch Nevel like a hawk and make sure he doesn't run into anyone?

I could tell the teacher's what he's up to! Yes! That's what I'll do! I start to head to the principal's office when I realize that I am a stupid Green Giant. If I were to tell Principal Ted about Nevel's plan, all of these things could happen. One: I'll get caught with Nevel. Two: Principal Ted will notify my mom and she'll find out why I'm really in Seattle. Three: the guys will hate me. This is jank.

How can I stop Nevel without losing him as a financial connection, losing the gang as my friends, and having my mom find out the real reason I'm in Seattle? There has got to be a way around it all. I'm just not thinking hard enough! Think, think, think!

That's it! I turn around and run down the hall. People are giving me dirty looks and yelling at me, but right now, they're all just blurs in my race to get out to Nevel's house. Why didn't I think about this before? It was so simple.

I get on the bus and receive weird looks from the bus driver. Obviously, she knows I'm ditching. I really could care less though and walk to the back of the bus. Looking at my watch I see that it's 9:25 and I go over my plan to make sure it's full proof.

Step 1: Get to Nevel's house and hideout until Aunt Melina leaves for her job. Knowing my aunt, I should probably stop and get snacks first (it's amazing how she gets to work on time. A person would think she's a sick turtle at her pace).

Step 2: Get into the house using their spare key hidden behind the ground porch light (when I came the first night, I had to wait for Nevel and Aunt Melina to come home. When they did they forgot their key and I saw them get it, before slipping in unnoticed by both and hiding in Nevel's bedroom for one night. It actually wasn't that hard).

Step 3: Break into his Dork-o-dome. Oh snap.

I forgot. He has like a sixteen letter unlock keypad outside his mini NASA station. Ever since some invasion of that room last year, he's boobie-trapped the place. To the fullest extent. From lasers, to alarms, and anything else seen in a spy movie. Trying to dicifer it was gonna take more time than I had.

_LATER IN SCHOOL . . ._

**Sam P.O.V.**

I head to class eating one of the burritos I purchased from Rip Off. Even though I have the burrito, I can't shake the thought of having it smothered in Spencer's Spaghetti Tacos. Think of all that meat, in tomatoey goodness. Plus the crunchy taco shell, with the soft spaghetti noodles and bean stained burrito roll. Talk about mouth watering.

I walk into class and the next thing I know, my burrito's on the floor. No one seems to think anything is wrong (even though I'm twenty minutes late to class, but that's not new. Carly and Freddie on the other hand stare at me with pleading looks). I blink my eyes like a mad man repeatedly, in hopes of waking myself up from this nightmare, but it doesn't work.

Nevel Papperman is sitting in my seat.

"Ms. Puckett, would you mind sitting down." I turn to Ms. Briggs.

"Where?! Nevel Dorkerman is sitting in my seat! Or has your lesson blinded you, rather than kill you, like it has the rest of the class?!" I retort, visibly heaving.

"Now Sam, if you want your seat back, just take it. Don't yell at this fine, intellectual and highly underated educator." Nevel replies with such sap and sweetness, my foot slips a little (it could have been the burrito though). Ms. Briggs just blushes at his compliments of her teaching.

"Why thank you Nevel." She bows her head in gratitude. "It is such an honor to be teaching such a well mannered and proper young man." Her face just screams 'Can I put half of you on a silver platter and the other half on my mantle at home'. "If I only had more students like you." She darts her eyes in the corner of my direction. I roll my eyes.

"Well too bad for you! You got rotten students!" Wait a minute. "Maybe you should retire?! Then you won't have to deal with the likes of us anymore." Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait.

"But Sam, where would future students learn such fantastic things from, if Ms. Briggs retires? Why the world would be a complete and utter mess." Nevel steps in generously.

"A good point Nevel." Ms. Briggs blushes again, before turning to me. "Now Ms. Puckett, you will sit right next to my desk." She points the way to a desk, that no one seems to ever have sat in before.

It's facing the board and aligned perfectly with her teacher desk on the right. Me, sitting this close to a teacher has to be against science. Me sitting that far from the door has to be illegal. Me sitting this close to the front of the class, has to be against everything! I turn to Nevel and see his elfish figures are in an evil elfish smile. I can't take it anymore!

With an aggravated yell, I get a running start and pounce in the air like a cheetah. Next thing I know, I'm on top of Nevel, hitting him from left and right, with Freddie trying to pull me off the elf. Carly looks with a scared, and very uneasy face.

"Sam get off of him!" Freddie strains trying to pull me away.

"Let go Benson!" I push him in the face, into the surrounding desks- which are full of my shocked and unbelieving classmates- then turn back to Nevel. "Me! Sit next to that lunatic?!" I give him Purple Nurples and he wails like a little piggy.

"Sam!" Carly yells panicking, without getting up. It was all she could do, because if she did get up, people would see her struggle and definitely know. "Sam stop! Sam!"

"Who said elves were nice?" I continue my torture of Nevel with a pink belly.

All of a sudden, a set of arms wrap around my waist, and I'm being lifted up in the air. I continue to kick and punch, though only the air around me and the person's thighs, are getting hit. They don't seem to feel a thing.

"Let go of me!" I rant.

"Not until we get to the principal's office, Ms. Puckett." It was Herb, one of the school's janitors.

"Why don't you let me walk there? I mean as long as we get there, right?" I reason.

"Listen, when making a deal for freedom, it usually helps to stop kicking and punching." He says.

"Well that's not how I make deals Sasquatch." I say still struggling.

"Too bad for you Goldilocks." I moan at his comeback.

"That's real original." My legs start to feel heavy. Crap! Don't give out on me now!

"I can say the same about 'Sasqautch'." He replies.

My arms begin to tire, themselves. I knew I should have taken Gibby's second Fat Cake, but noooo, I had to take Rip Off Rodney's burrito instead and drop it on the floor. Dorkerman is so gonna pay.

As of right now, he's being put back into his chair by Pru Tallman. He looks like he's a victim. Yeah right! Just he wait. Just he wait.

"I see that we're calming down now." The janitor says happily.

"Whatever slick. Just let me down, I'm not used to this altitude." He loosens his grip and gently puts me on the floor. "Thank you." I dust myself off and slowly step away from him. When I'm close enough, I turn back in Nevel's direction and pounce again.

"Sam!" Carly and Freddie shout in unison, as Herb once again lifts me off of Nevel. This time he puts me over his shoulder. I bang on his back as hard as I can.

"Put me down! I'm not down with him!"

"Yes you are Ms. Puckett!" Ms. Briggs says as she inspects Freddie's face. Apparently, when I pushed him in the face and he hit the desk, I gave him a bloody nose and I guess a headache, because he's clutching the back of his head. "Herb, take her straight to Ted's office."

"Yes Francine." I continue to kick and pound as we walk all the way to Principal Franklin's office.

I don't know how my energy came back. Maybe seeing Nevel, look all innocent and victim-like triggered something. I just want to shove olive tapenade down his shorts.

"AHH!" I grunt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Herb responds nonchalantly. We get to Principal Franklin's office and Herb puts me down in front of Pricipal Franklin's desk. I dust myself off again.

"Sam, couldn't you wait one more day? Our meeting's tomorrow." Principal Franklin said when Herb left.

"I'm sorry Ted-" he shoots me a look. "Principal Franklin- but she was going to sit me next to the teacher's desk. What was I supposed to do?" He looked at me quizzically for a moment.

"In your case Sam, I understand, but still you could have just switched seats with Nevel."

"Eewww! Sit where he's sat?! Why don't you just let me have all my classes with only Gibby and Ms. Briggs?" He sits back in his chair.

"Well I'm sorry Sam, but I'm going to have to punish you severely, when all you could've done was sat down."

"Easier said than done Ted." I fold my arms and sit back in my chair. He shoots me another look. "I'm mean Principal Franklin." He swivels his chair around to face his computer.

"Three days after school, for the rest of the school year and two months of Saturday detention." Principal Franklin finalizes my sentence on his computer and turns back to face me.

_NEVEL'S HOUSE_

**Carl P.O.V.**

It's about time she left. I stretch my legs as I look around the living room of my Aunt and cousin's house. Apparently today was Aunt Melina's day off- go figure. It's now 1:35 pm and school ends at 3. Not throwing out the possiblilty that Aunt Melina will probably pick Nevel up, meaning that she'll be back home by 2:30 to put away the groceries. Leaving me with less than an hour to unlock Nevel's alarm system and find all his footage. Perfect.

I run to his Dork-o-Dome door and punch in the first thought that comes to mind.

I LOVE MOM TAPENADE

The screen analyzes what I've typed. I check my watch and see that it's 1:45PM. Crap. ten minutes gone already. ANNNNNNNNNN! The screen doesn't accept my lettering. I try my second combination.

OWN HABERDASHERY!

The screen denies this one too. What could it be.? Think, think, think. That's it!

I HATE ICARLY

I need four more letters. I HATE ICARLY- what? Big time? No. With the fire of the sun? Way too many letters. Think Carl, think. A lot? He wouldn't be that obvious. Would he? I plug it in anyway.

I HATE ICARLY A LOT

The screen starts to process the lettering. I look at my watch. 1:53 pm. This better be the password. BEEP! Success! Wow! I can't believe that's his actual password. I mean I know he hates the show, but he hasn't really hidden how much he hates it to his family, making it a way easy password. As shown. What am I doing! Completely off topic!

I storm in and meet my next obstacle: Finding the footage he already has -thanks to me- and destroying the footage of the kiss between me and Carly. Whoever invented technology was a real jerk.

_SCHOOL . . ._

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Sam!" I'm looking through my locker, when I hear someone call my name. Looking out, I see it's a very nervewrecked Carly.

"Carly calm down." I say worrying for my best friend.

"How can I? Nevel's here! Here! In our school of all places!" She starts to pace back and forth in front of our lockers.

"I know, but think of the . . . you know." I dart my eyes at her heavily hidden baby bump under her three sweatshirts.

"I know. . . but. . . he's. . ." she stops pacing and leans against her locker.

I hate seing her so down. Just another reason to shove olive tapenade down Nevel's shorts. Then I set my eyes upon the one thing I'm sure will make her smile.

"Hey Carly. What's worse than an obvious person?" She lifts her head and looks at me confused. I point to what I'm looking at down the hall. "An oblivious person." She turns towards where I'm pointing. I sure she turns a little pale. Maybe it's just my eyes.

What we were looking at was Pru Tallman holding the books of our very own father-to-be. She was talking a mile a minute and not paying attention to where she was going. Freddie on the other hand, seemed to be looking around for someone and still had tissues up his nose.

"How does he not know that she's in love with him yet?" I say returning to my locker. "I mean everybody in the whole school knows."

"Yeah." Carly replies still staring down the hallway at the two.

"If I were her- and I'm glad I'm not, because I'd be in a psych ward if I ever found myself in love with Fredward Benson- I'd give up on him."

"You're right." Carly answers somewhat in a trance.

"I know. Think about it: falling in love with Freddie." I chuckle. "Imagine dating him." I chuckle some more and Carly joins in weakly. "I'd like to see the dog he ends up with right now." I take out my trusty spraycheese. "I mean, can you imagine there kids?" I spray the cheese in my mouth. Oh crap. What did I just say? I gulp down the cheese as fast as possible. Carly lowers her head. "Carls I'm sorry. I'm sure, yours will be beautiful. I mean you're the mom." She looks up and smiles a little.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to call my kids dogs. Just . . . Freddie's" She says reanalyzing my comments. "-and whoever he ends up with." She puts on a smile, but I know it's fake. "Sam. . . I need help. . . I think. I mean. . . there's something you should know." Carly gets closer to me and lowers her voice. She's shaking slightly.

"What is-" Just then Freddie and Pru walk up.

"Sam what happened back there?" Pru askes interrupting me. I turn to her and smile mockingly.

"I just oh I don't got upset that some uh how you say dork took my you know seat." I use her sickeningly sweet and fake naïve voice. I bat my eyes and shake my head.

"My uncle had anger issues. He went to an angermanagement class and now everything's perfect for him."

"That's not such a bad idea Pru." Freddie agrees looking at me. "Then maybe heroic bystanders wouldn't turn into facial tissue boxes!"

"You wouldn't look like a tissue box, if you hadn't gotten involved in the first place! You know you wanted to bop him as much as I did!"

"True, but I controlled myself!"

"Obviously not enough!"

"Well when someone's around you Sam, they only have so much control!"

"I think you guys should stop now." Out of habit, Freddie and I looked at Carly, but she just looked at her feet and pointed to Pru. "Now Sam, it was wrong for you to attack Nevel like that over a chair, but Freddie you should have let Sam get her aggressive side out in the open, without interfering. Therefore the ends justify the means." She smiles at us and I get a terrible feeling in my stomach. "Freddie you may look like a tissue box, but you look like one of Rip Off Rodney's twenty dollar tissue boxes." She blushes and Freddie bows his head in embarassment. I look at Carly and see that she hasn't moved, but has turned paler. "Sam you may have detention but-"

"Let me stop you right there." I hook Carly's arm in mine. "I don't need to hear you mediate the problem between Freddie and me. That's Carly's job."

"Sam-"

"No Freddie. We've gotta go. See you later." I drag Carly away from them. We need to talk in private.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

She was just trying to help. Why did Sam have to put her down like that? Pru was just being nice.

"It's okay Freddie." A touch on my shoulder breaks me out of my trance. I look down at it and follow it up to its owner. Pru Tallman. How can I describe it?

"No it's not okay Pru. You were trying to help and Sam just blew you off."

"It's like you say. '_She's naturally vicious._'" I smile and she blushes removing her hand. I wish she hadn't. Since the kiss Carly and I shared, it was the most comforting thing I'd been touched by all day. I wish I could say the same about Carly.

Didn't the kiss mean anything to her? Was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing? Maybe she kissed me out of pity because I felt terrible for getting her pregnant. That doesn't sound like something to kiss someone like that over. Maybe she was hormonal again? Pregnant women are more confusing than nonpregnant teenage girls.

"Freddie?" Once again I was snapped out of my thoughts by a touch of the shoulder. It felt warm and comforting. I looked at it's owner and smile. She blushes again.

"Let me take those back." I say grabbing my books back from her arms. She had offered to carry them, when we returned to class after going to the nurse's office.

"No it's okay. I want to help." She slightly demands taking a book back.

"Nonsense." I take back two books.

"Freddie I insist." She takes all the books back and runs off.

"Pru!" I yell standing still. "Pru give me my books back!" I hear her cute giggling and somewhat reluctantly, run after her.


	14. iCan Hurt People Part II

I don't own iCarly, but Pru and Carl will do. . . and Nathan Kress as an early birthday present! (if anyone wants to use Pru or Carl- just ask!)

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay! Another case of writer's configuration. Thank you all for continuing to read and review. It helps.

Some funny days in March: 3/3/09- 3/6/09- 3/14 (PI day!LOL)- 3/12/09- 3/20/09: Funny right?:-)

This will now be a 3-parter (maybe 4)

PREGNANT: 5 MONTHS 3 WEEKS (CONT'D)

**Carly P.O.V.**

_SCHOOL SQUARE_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS!_

Yeah. Why not?

_'Why not?'? I'll tell ypu 'Why not'. IT'S SAMANTHA PUCKETT!_

So? I tell Sam everything.

_Except about you being pregnant._

I was going to.

_When?_

Eventually.

_Right._

Right!

_Anyway, if you tell her, she probably won't believe you._

Why not? I never lie.

_Hello! You're telling her that you're in LOVE with the FREDWARD BENSON!_

Not in LOVE! In LIKE. It's just a crush.

_Yeah, and I'm your long lost twin._

That didn't even make sense!

_Whatever! You get the point. DON'T TELL SAM!_

It was a fine point unfortunately. Sam might not believe me or maybe worse- make fun of?

_I forgot about that possibility._

SHUT UP!

What should I do?

"Carly?" Something flashes across my face. "Carly." I snap out of my trance with the sound of Sam's concerned voice. "Are you okay?" Quickly I put a smile on.

"I'm great." I increase the intensity of my smile. I feel a rough thump in my belly.

"Carly." She says with a voice that screams "don't beat around the bush with me. "I know something is up. Tell me." How badly I wanted to and to let it off my chest.

Don't. Do. It.

"It's nothing." I look her in the eyes. "Maybe it's just Nevel's appearance or my hormones." The thump returns.

"With the hormones you get, you'd think you were having twins." Sam said somewhat giving up.

"Yeah. Twins." I laugh off.

"Maybe you are having twins. Like I said your hormones are crazy and you are pretty big for five months." Should I smack her or shove her off the bench? How could she say that?!

_Well . . . you have kind of gotten fat._

Oh shut up!

_I was trying to be nice._

I roll my eyes and put on a stretched smile. "Maybe Sam, maybe." The thump comes back a little stronger. I think this kid can tell when I'm lying. Oh great. Another conscious! Just what I need.

**Carl P.O.V.**

Eureka! Who da man! You da man! Go Carl! Go Carl! Go Carl! Whoop whoop!

I had finally unlocked Nevel's computer password after ten minutes of being denied by the piece of technology. Next I had to find the secret footage of Carly. I look at my watch and see that it's 2:05. Hopefully it wasn't going to be that hard to find this footage.

I quickly scan through the countless files on his computer. I know he was homeschooled, but where did he find the time to write all of this stuff? Bingo! I find the file which is stupidly labeled: "Revenge on iCarly".

What was his problem? What with the obvious-ness?

As I'm about to delete it, two things pop out at me. They're two files. One's labeled: "The Downfall of iCarly" while the other is called "Carl's Whatever-He-Calls-Him". What the heck? Why were there two files on iCarly? Why did he have a file about me? I look at my watch. 2:10. Crap. Quickly I click on my file. Oh. My. Gosh.

Why was Nevel looking into my dad? It also seemed like he had a lot more to go on, than I did. I'm talking birthday, school history, marriage- MARRIAGE!

The word of commitment ran through me repeatedly. MARRIAGE. marriage. marriage. He was married? I mean is married?

"Yes mother." I turn to the door at the sudden unexpected voice. "I'll feed my fish and call the exterminator." Crap, Aunt Melina is home early. Quickly I print the information on my dad and delete the other iCarly file. That should be everything. Now how do I get out of the house?

"Mother, I'm a grown woman- I know what needs to be done." I peep out of the door and see her staring out of the window, her back towards me. Looking at my watch, it reads 2:20. I guess I can wait until she leaves to pick up Nevel, to escape. That'll work.

"Sorry Mom, you can't talk to Nevel, he's at school." grandmother speaks. "He wanted to give it a try. Said that living one way of life could get tiresome. So I'm letting him try public school for a week. I don't think he'll like it very much." Aunt Melina becomes stiff as grandmother replies. "I do not shelter him mother! I just look out for what's best for him. Like what you did for Mel and me. Why, I'm even letting him come home by himself." Aunt Melina seemed proud about her decision. I on the other hand couldn't be more unhappy. "Let me put you on speaker mother." She puts her speakerphone on and I duck inside the room as she turns away from the window.

"Dear, it's not good to shelter your children. Why look at your sister." I put my ear eagerly to the door. What about mom?

"Mother please don't start this again." Start what again?

"I'm just saying, that maybe if I weren't so overprotective, she wouldn't have become someone's play thing and gotten knocked-up, thinking that the sleazeball was going to leave his wife for her and take care of the baby and her like I did when she messed up as a kid." What?! No, not my mom. Definitely not. Right?

"Mother! You shouldn't speak of Mel like that."

"How can I not?"

"Because she's your daughter?!"

"I know Melina and I love her for it, but I thought I taught her better sense than that."

"I know mother."

"If you chase a man, he'll only run farther and faster."

"Yes mother."

"And then there's you-"

"Oh look I've gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow mother." With that I heard Aunt Melina end the phone conversation and leave the living room. Unknowingly, she also left me with unsettling thoughts.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Spencer where are you?

I was standing outside of the school waiting for Spencer to come and pick me up. School had gotten out almost a half hour ago, and there was still no sign of the artistic guy. Taking out my phone, I re-speed dialed his number.

"Yo wassup! You've reached the electronic secretary of Mr. Spencer Shay. Which is kind of funny because that's what cell phones actually are. Electronical secretaries for the average person. Except they can't get us coffee or pick up our dogs from the groomer or feed our fish for us when we're too busy fixing our lasted sculp-." His message was cut off by the beep, that was supposed to be followed by the message I wanted to leave. It made me laugh a little. Afterall this time, he still hadn't fixed his answer machine message. Yet I liked it.

"Hey Spencer, it's me Carly- again. It's 3:20 and you still aren't here yet. Just wanted to make sure you are okay and to remind you that I'm here. At school. Waiting for you to pick me up. So, yeah. Ok." I hang up leaving my fifth phone message. Where was he?

For the umpteenth time, I looked back at the school entrance. Even though it was only 3:20 and he had Mathlete Club, I worried that Freddie would come out and see me, therefore leading to an uncomfortable conversation. I knew it was just paranoia, yet here I was staring at the school entrance, waiting for something . . . uncomfortable. I turned back to the street and looked for the car.

"Carly?" My body stiffened. Please don't let it be. I turn and face someone far worse than Freddie.

"Oh hey . . . Pru." I swing my arm in a jolly manor and smile.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked suspicously.

"I'm waiting for my brother."

"Did he forget?" she asks in half fake sympathy and looking down the street. "Personally I wouldn't have if I was 28, but then again if I was 28 and had to look after someone . . ." she turns back toward me. "well." Pru cuts herself off. I just hold my smile.

"Yeah." I say slowly. Spencer! Where are you? Sadly my nice side, decides to make friendly conversation to the non-pregnant-good-looking-non-hormonal-teenager. "What are you still doing here?"

"I had Chess Club followed by Cheerleading." She shakes one of her pom-poms, as to make it clearly obvious to me. Wow. Beauty and Brains. "Then I remembered that there was no cheerleading today. I know: Total Spaz." She laughs at her spazziness. All I can think is: What a great match for Freddie. I feel sick again. "You okay Carly?" I look back at Pru. She seems concerned, but something about it is off.

"Oh yeah." I respond with a steady voice. "I'm great" the baby kicks. I know it's a lie! Oops! Sorry for yelling at you, little one.

"Oh here's my mom!" Pru points at the red car coming towards us. "Hey, do you need a ride?" Uh.

"Uh." What should I do?

_Don't get in the car!_

Why not?

_It's Pru Tallman. The one who's after Freddie's heart?_

So? I need a ride and Spencer isn't here and I've been standing for about a half hour. Also I'm five pregnant.

_Did you forget that you're in love with Freddie?_

Not in love! In like!

_Sure._

"Carly?" I come back to the world and see Pru is holding the front-seat door open for me.

"Coming." I answer.

_Don't do it._

I'm doing it.

I hop into the car with ease. Thank goodness her mom has a SUV. My first problem with cars and being pregnant, were that if the car was a low one, it'd take me forever to get down there. Basically, I'd be in trouble. Pru closes the door and gets in the back seat. We put on our seatbelts and I put my messenger bag between my right side and the door. Mrs. Tallman drives away from the school building.

"So you're the famous Carly Shay?" Her mom asks me, not taking her eyes of the road.

"Yes ma'am. In the flesh." Why do I feel like this is going to be a long ride?

"My dad, mom and I love iCarly." Pru announces proudly from the back.

"Really?" I was oddly disturbed by this.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Tallman answers. "It's very funny and oddly influencing."

"Influencing?" I ask. "Is that bad?"

"Oh no. I'm just saying that I think that both you and Freddie are a good influence on your viewers." She responds. "Smart, funny, very much like kids from the 1950's." From the 1950's? We come to a stop light.

"You have to excuse my mom Carly." I turn to Pru. "She and my dad had me at an old age." Pru defends. I laugh a little.

"Better older than younger." I blurt out. Where did that come from? Pru just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm gonna turn on the radio." She picks up a remote that's under her seat and starts to flip through stations.

I turn back to see Mrs. Tallman staring out my window with a strange look. I follow her gaze and find that she is actually staring at my swollen-five-month-pregnant-stomach. I completely forgot that seatbelts were my second problem when it came to cars. Quickly I swing my bag around to my front and use it to cover my belly. Mrs. Tallman's gaze moves from there to my face. We stare at each other for a short while.

"Carly?" she whispers low enough for only me to hear.

"Mom!" Pru shouts. Mrs. Tallman and I face her.

"Yes sweetie?" She answers politely.

"It's a green light and I have clarinet practice tonight. So, we need to get Carly home and I want to change out of these clothes." Pru responds, still changing radio stations.

"Right." Mrs. Tallman restarts her driving and the rest of the ride to my house continues in silence. Darn seatbelts! Why do they have to be so clingy?


	15. iCan Hurt People Part III

I don't own iCarly, but I do own Pru, Carl, Magenta, Tillie, Frey, and Grey (if anyone wants to use them- just ask). A day spent with Nathan Kress would do nicely though. *sighs* LOL.

PREGNANT: 5 MONTHS 3 WEEKS (next day)

**Carl P.O.V.**

He's married. Married. A wife. Kids probably. A purebred dog. A big house with green grass and a white picket fence. Marriage? I bet it's a happy one and that the wife never even knew.

Mom was a . . . was a. . . I can't say it or even think it.

It could not be mom. Maybe I was adopted! Wait. How would that make since? It was still the woman who raised me. Besides she would have told upfront when I was like five (she's so blunt). How could mom have done this?

I walk into the bathroom to splash water on my face. These thoughts need to be out of my head before I see Carly. As soon as I enter, I regret this mistake. The bathroom is full of the words I'd hoped would never be spoken.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"SCUMBAG!"

"Nice seeing you to Magenta." What was that about?

Ever since mom dropped me off outside, I've received four hateful words and five- make that six (last two by Frey and Grey -the Oliver twins) death glares. I don't get it. I round the corner and see Sam at her locker.

"Sam?" It was a long shot, but maybe Sam would tell me what was up.

"What's up Father To Be?" I roll my eyes.

"Sam-"

"Benson!" Sam and I turn to find both the wrestling and football team huddled around the lockers. None of them look happy. There's nowhere to run- they have us blocked in.

"Uh . . . Hiya guys." I give a slight terrified wave, but they don't acknowledge it.

"We footballers and wrestlers were talking and we all agree that we didn't think you had it in you." Duke spoke. Rounds of unanimous head nods and grunts of 'yeah' followed this statement. I was only half-paying attention. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was about to be in the middle of some kind of wrestling-football dual. "So listen, if you need anything, just call on us. We'll be of great and powerful may I add assistance." With that, I received the longest line of goodbye taps, and the most painful. After the last of the jocks had slam-tapped my arm, it felt numb. Almost as if, it didn't exist. Then Sam decided to slam-tap as well.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I whisper-yelled at her. I didn't want the jocks to hear me complain. Sam just shrugs.

"Everyone else was doing it." She turns back to her locker and takes out a burrito. I just stare at her in amazement and rub my tender arm.

"Freddie!" Gibby came at us, running down the hall. What now? "What are you doing here?"

"That's the same question I've been asking for years." Sam inputs.

"What are you talking about Gibby?" I ignore her and focus on the nervous Gibby.

"Didn't you get my email this morning?" He asked looking fairly pale.

"No. I didn't get to check today." He hits himself in the head.

"Well come with me." With that, he runs off. Sam and I look at each, knowing something must be up to get Gibby this excited. We quickly go after him.

"Can't you just tell us what's going on?" Sam shouts as we catch-up with Gibby.

"It's hard to talk about." He says turning into the computer lab. Sam and I continue to follow him as he gets to an already logged in computer and plugs in a website. We stand behind his swivel chair. I read the URL aloud.

"What's With The Close Ups"

Gibby nods his head as the main page loads. "Keep watching. It gets more disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Sam repeats in slight fear. Gibby just nods.

The page loads and we all see a picture of Carly during last week's episode. She's smiling as she usually does for the show, but her head and shoulders are the only body parts seen- as I had intended. Under the picture is a caption.

Wonder why there are only close-ups of Carly on iCarly, yet regular frames of Sam? Click here to find out.

That didn't sound very good. My stomach starts to flip. Come down Freddie. It's nothing.

"Ugh! Move it Jibbly!" Sam pushes Gibby's swivel chair and he cruises out the computer room. She clicks the button and the page loads. Where the picture of Carly used to be, was now a picture of Carly's locker. Both Carly and I were standing outside of it, seemingly in a deep conversation. Looking at Carly's outfit, I knew it was from a week ago. Under it was a play button. Sam clicked it and Gibby came back into the room scouting his swivel chair.

"That was fun!"

"Shhhh!" Sam and I shout in unison.

_"Carly don't you want to-"_

_"I said no Freddie."_

_"But it's like the only good thing to come out of this whole teen pregnancy thing."_

_"I know that, which is a perfect reason why we shouldn't find out the gender-."_

_"Until the birth." I finish for her._

_"Exactly."_

Then the camera started to move toward Carly and me. In the video Carly and I smiled at it. Why were we smiling? How could we not see the camera?

_"Hey Carl!" Carly and I say._

"CARL!" Sam and I shout. Turning to face each other, I see that Sam is livid, her face turning red with each second. Gibby seeing this slowly reaches for the mouse and closes the window.

"That little!" She doesn't finish her sentence because she's already out the door. I run after her followed by Gibby.

"Sam!"

"Have you seen Carl?! Have you seen Carl?! Have you seen Carl?!" She yells at anyone who crosses her path.

"Sam!"

"Shut up Fredward! This is all your fault to begin with." I grab her arm and turn her to face me. Gibby catches up to us and catches his breath.

"WHAT?" She rips her arm out of my grasp.

"Don't play dumb with me Benson." Sam glared at me. "It may take two to make a kid, but only one needs to carry the swimmers." Her saying this just made me angrier than I already was.

"Like I don't know that already!"

"Not only that, you brought that nub into our lives! He was your friend- not ours! We only kept him around and treated him nice – well Carly treated him nice- because you liked hanging out with him so much. You guys had so much dork stuff in common. We would have never acknowledged his presence if it weren't for you."

"Really?! Then why did Carly kiss him!" Saying it just made me realize that Carly must have had some kind of attraction to him before. Darn it Sam!

Sam just looked at me dumbfounded. Gibby was unsure of what to say. He looked back and forth between us, as if at a tennis match. "I gotta go find Carly." I start to head to Carly's locker and leave Sam and Gibby behind.

**Carly P.O.V.**

She didn't tell her.

_Maybe she did._

Why would she tell her daughter, something as disturbing like this?

_So she can make an example of you!_

Wow. That's really helpful.

_You know what I mean. As soon as you have this kid, your life is over. Goodbye college years, late night parties, kissing a different guy every night-_

Ok thank you! I think that's enough.

_Sorry._

So I am.

I reach my locker and take off my messenger bag. It felt very heavy today. Maybe it was just stress from me worrying over Mrs. Tallman. As I open my locker, I suddenly feel the presence of a group of people. Slowly I turn and am greeted with horror.

It was definitely a group of people. But not just any group of people. It was Valerie, her groups of cronies and of course. The one and only. Pru Tallman. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hi guys." I say trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Why hello Carly." Valerie answers in a Regina George toying-with-your-head-voice. Crap, this was bad.

"What's going on?" I turn back to my locker regretting that I asked that. To make it seem like nothing was wrong, I take a book out of my locker. Valerie turns to her followers and gives them a sly smile.

"Oh nothing." She answers, before walking to my other side, and leaning with her back, against the lockers. This caused me to be trapped on my left side and right side. Something was definitely up. Trying to make sure I didn't notice this change of positioning, Valerie started to play with the corner of her books that she held close to her chest.

"That sounds good." I keep my attention on my locker.

"Hey Carly, can I ask you a question?" My heartbeat gets quicker and louder. They have to hear it.

"Ask away Valerie."

_Why did you give her the go-ahead!_

I don't know?! I'm panicking over here!

Valerie waited a few seconds before asking her question. I was running out of things to do in my locker. Soon I'd have to face her, and I guess she knew it.

"If you had a kid, what would name them?" I had to gulp, to keep my breathing normal.

"Oh . . . I don't know." Another gulp. "What would you name yours?" She pretended to think.

"Amy. Amy Juergens." For a second my whole body froze.

_What did she say?_

"Amy Juergens?" Valerie's best friend, Tillie, asked on cue. Valerie turns to her.

"You know I love that teen pregnancy show "The Secret Life of the American Teenager". Besides the name Amy is nice and _naïve_. Plus, Juergens would make an interesting middle name. Don't you think so Carly?" She turns to me. Still refusing to look at her, I just nod my head. "You know what Carly? I sort of see a connection between you and Amy."

"Really?" It escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

"Why yes. Don't you guys think so?" She asks her cronies and Pru. They all nod and make words of agreement. Pru goes along with it, but keeps glancing over her shoulder. "See?"

"How?" Darn it brain! Could you step up and do your job?

"Let me see." Again, Valerie pretends to think. She bites her lip, to seem cutesy and as if she has no idea where she's going with this comparison. "You guys are both small in bones, have brunette hair-" My palms get wet with anticipation causing me to drop my last book. Just great.

Where is Freddie? Why did I have to drop something now? Why did I have to be five months pregnant? Bending over to pick up the book would be a dead give away. I just stare at the book.

_Don't pick it up._

I have to.

_No you don't. Just leave it._

I can't. They'll know something's up if I leave it.

_They'll know something's up if you don't._

But-

"Carly?" I snap out of my head to Valerie's voice. "Aren't you going to pick it up?" Her eyes were cold and behind me I heard slight giggles from her crowd.

_Don't do it._

"No it's okay. I don't need that book anymore." Valerie eyes me suspiciously.

"Are you sure." She toys some more.

"Oh yeah." I gulp with nervousness. "It's a used one I got at this thrift shop. I was using it as a doodling book." Please believe me. Please believe me. Please believe me.

"Really?" I nod my reply. My throat was now getting dry. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took a peep, would you." She demanded more than asked.

"Oh well-" before I could finish that sentence, Valerie had placed her books in my hands, bent over and picked up the book. As she rose back up, she went through the doodles pages.

_Oh no._

"These are some really interesting doodles Carly." She held up an empty page and showed everyone.

"Well I like to use invisible ink. Haha-ha." Oh gosh.

"Now there's another similarity." Valerie says cocking her head to one side.

"Hmm?"

_Idiot! Don't seem intrigued!_

"You and Amy Juergens." She answers slowly turning her lips into a sly smile. "I didn't think it was possible to find someone who was as bad as lying as she was."

"Well-"

"Carly." We all turn to see the best super hero ever. Fredward Benson. Thank goodness. I would take a sigh, but I have lost all oxygen in my body.

"Why hello Freddie." Valerie replies.

"Hello Valerie, Tillie, everyone." He doesn't wave, just continues to stare at Valerie. "Carly, why don't I walk you to class?" Freddie asked, but I knew that he really wasn't asking.

"Okay." I close my locker door as Freddie picks up my bag and gets my book from Valerie.

"I guess we'll see you guys later." Freddie says to everyone, yet still looking at Valerie.

"You can count on that." She says with an icy sweet voice.

"Freddie I have Math." I interrupt, hoping he'll get that I want out of this area.

"Right. Let's go." I start to speed walk away from my locker.

"Oh and Carly!" Valerie shouts. "Good luck with the baby! Who knew Ridgeway would have its very own Amy Juergens!" She says mockingly proud, followed by laughter. All of a sudden, it seemed like I couldn't get away fast enough.

"Carly!" I started running as Freddie called my name.

Where I'm running to, I don't know. How I'm running five months pregnant, I don't know. I just know I am running. Running down the halls. Running outside of the school.

"Carly!" I turn to hear Sam's voice. "AHHHHH!"


	16. iGot A Lot Goin' On

I don't own iCarly, but I do own Carl, Pru, and Dr. Smith. It would be nice to have a conversation with Nathan Kress. *sighs* Nuff said.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think this is my busiest chapter by far. It's got a lot goin' on. LOL! Like the title states. haha. One of my spaztic moments! Thank you for continuing to read and review. It helps! Enjoy!

PREGNANT: 5 MONTHS 3 WEEKS

**Carl P.O.V.**

How is it possible? How? I deleted both documents. There was no way he could have gotten the information and put it online. No way. Was there?

I walk out of the school, once more ditching. As soon as I'm on the curb, I see a huge crowd surrounding an ambulance. Most of the crowd of course consists of students. I know I can't stay, but my curiosity pulls me toward the scene.

"Let me in!" A familiar voice yells.

"I'm sorry kid, but you need permission from this little girl's guardian, herself or a family member." Say the amputee.

"First off- she's not a 'little girl'. Second- she's blacked out from shock. And third- I'm the father of that kid!" Making my way to the front, I see that the familiar voice belongs to Freddie.

"Freddie?" He turns to face me.

"What do you want?" I knew he was upset and that I was the last person he wanted to see, but he needed help. I turn to the amputee.

"Excuse me sir, I'm her brother." Freddie glares at me, yet stays silent.

"You are?" the amputee questions. I look him square in the eye.

"Yes. I am." he gives up. "Get in." He gestures for me to go inside.

"This is guy is with me." I put my arm around Freddie, to which Freddie pushes off.

"Listen we need to go, so get in." Freddie does as asked without hesitation. As I step into the ambulance he puts his hand to my chest.

"I don't think so." He glares.

"Fine." I give up. For now. I walk away and the amputee closes the doors. I look back as the amputee gets into the drivers seat and pulls off.

Carly will be fine. I know she will. Carly Shay is a trooper. I'll go see her later. Until then I have to go see a wife about her lying, manipulating, cheating, flat-leaver husband.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Spencer." I ran up to him as he impatiently rang the bell at the nurses headquarters.

"Not now Sam." He doesn't even look at me.

"Yes 'now'." I start. "If you don't sit down, they'll never let us see them." We were at the Seattle Washington Hospital and waiting to hear from Freddie, Carly or Dr. Smith. So far a half had past, and nothing new.

"Then we'll bust through every bedroom door until we find them." Spencer said seriously.

"That won't help." I rub his arm.

"I know, . . . but- still." He tiredly walks to his seat in the waiting area. "How could this have happened?" I sit down next to him.

"It was Carl." I lower my head and answer with a low breath.

"Don't say his name." I look over at Spencer and see the redness of his eyes and his pale-ish green skin.

The only thing about him right now that was cheerful, was his hair. It's filled with specks of brightly colored paint (when I reached the loft, he was working on a sculpture for a five-year-olds birthday gift. A giant gumball machine that's to be filled with all types of sports balls. It's coming on really well.) "Besides it wasn't just his fault." He faces me. "When I got home yesterday, I knew something was up. I had forgotten to get her, but she wasn't upset. Just in a daze."

"'A daze'?"

"Yeah. Like if something got her really shook up." Spencer took a deep breath in exasperation. "When I asked, she just put it off as hormones."

"'A daze'?" I repeated in a daze of my own.

"Yes." Spencer nodded his head obediently. "I thought maybe that she should stay home. But when I tried to-" He stops mid-sentence and bends over his lap. Like if to prevent himself from up-chucking. "it only seemed to stress her." He took a deep breath. "and I know that she can't be stressed. So I dropped it and she went to bed. When I woke up this morning, she seemed fine. I should've known better." He shook his head in his lap.

"Spencer-" I pat his back. "it's okay." His head jumps up.

"No it's not." a tear rolls down his eye. I wipe it away with my sleeve.

"Don't beat yourself up. If Carly doesn't want anyone to find out something, they don't find out."

"I know." Spencer says quietly and then looks over to the nurses station. "But still" he continues more defiantly now. "I'm her big brother." He turns to me. "I should know what's wrong with her." Looking deeper into my eyes. "It shouldn't take a car almost running her down, for me to find out."

"Spencer, you're not the first big brother whose little sister didn't tell everything." I try to comfort some more.

"Then why do I feel like I am?" he says more to himself than me. Then he gets up and heads back over to the nurses' station.

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Pru!"

"Carl!"

"Pru!"

"Carl!"

"I'm telling you Fredward Benson, It was Pru Tallman who told all of Ridgeway that I'm having a kid!"

"And I'm telling you Carly Shay, that it was Carl MacArthur who told all of Ridgeway that you _and_ I are having a kid!"

"Why would Carl do that?!"

"Why would Pru do that?!" Freddie and I eyed each other. Nothing drew us away from the others eyes.

He was standing at the end of my hospital bed and I was sitting up in the bed. It was around 10 AM and I had gotten to the hospital about an hour and a half ago. When I came to after my shock of almost being ran over, Freddie told me how all of school found out about us and the baby. Which I returned by telling him it was a lie and that in actuality it was Pru who told. Ever since then, we've been arguing.

"Ouch." I put my hand to be pregnant stomach. Freddie makes his way towards me. "Stay back." I glare at him.

"Fine." He glares equally at me. "Just try to calm down."

"How can I, when you are continuously blaming our good friend of following us around with hidden cameras?" I reply taking a deep breath.

"Try." he says trying to remain calm.

"Freddie it makes no sense." I look him in the eye. "Hidden cameras, a website labeled "what's with the close ups"? How can this sound real?"

"How can Mrs. Tallman tell Pru, that Carly Shay is pregnant? Especially since Mrs. Tallman thinks highly of you?"

_Tell him what I told you._

"Maybe she told her as a warning? You know- to make an example of me."

"'Maybe'?" I cross my arms.

"She definitely told her as a warning." Freddie crosses his arms.

"I have proof that Carl told everyone Carly. Not just 'maybe's."

"You're just saying it's Carl because we kissed."

_Why did you say that?!_

I don't know! It just slipped out.

"Freddie you don't have proof." His face got hard.

"I told you that if I had my laptop, I could show you."

"And I told you that-"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Dr. Smith!" Freddie and I quickly turn our glaring faces into ones of happiness at the sight of our obstetrician.

"How are we feeling?" She asks while sanitizing her hands.

"Well I'm in a hospital, after almost being run over by a Hummer." She laughs.

"I gotcha." Dr. Smith looks at the monitors hooked to me and my baby.

"You seem a little stressed." She turns to Freddie and me. "Is everything okay?" Freddie and I look at each other. "Great." we say unanimously.

"I see." She replies questioningly. "Are you sure?" I nod, but she doesn't take her eyes off of me.

"Dr. Smith-" Freddie interrupts, thankfully. "Can Carly go home?" I smile at Freddie. How did he know I wanted so badly to go home? He's amazing.

_Hello! Remember you're mad at this 'amazing' guy._

Right!

Quickly I glare at him and turn back to Dr. Smith.

"Well Freddie, I think that seeing as how Carly wasn't hurt, that she can go home today. But maybe tomorrow to be on the safe side. Her heart rate doesn't seem to well, so we'll monitor Carly over night." She looks down at me. Darn it Freddie!

_But wait. Didn't you just say he was amazing?_

Oh shut up.

_I'm just saying._

"Then if everything is good and well tomorrow, you can go home- with a weeks bed rest." She points her finger in the air as a warning.

"We got it." I say putting up two thumbs.

"Good." With that, Dr. Smith starts to leave the room. "Oh and don't forget Spencer and Sam are waiting outside." Freddie smacks his head and Dr. Smith somewhat giggles. "Shall I send them in?" I nod as Freddie rubs his head.

**Carl P.O.V.**

Before I left Aunt Melina's, I sent all the information about my father that Nevel had collected to my phone. I take out my phone as I ride the bus. Just my luck! An address to his home. This is going to be awesome. He'll be so surprised to see me. I'm sure his wife won't though.

"Can you answer that please?" The lady in the seat next to me asks impatiently. I look down at my phone and see that it is indeed ringing.

"Hello?" the number was unidentified.

"Why hello my Stupid Green Giant." It was the evil elf.

"What do you want Nevel?" I snarl.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to thank you for your company."

"'My company'?" What was he talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Carl." He replied. "I know that you were in my house yesterday." How?

"What are you talking about?" Slowly I start to panic.

"I know you were there Carl." He says with confidence. "Not only by cameras, but also by the fact that you deleted the second iCarly file."

"Second iCarly file'?"

"Why yes. You didn't think I'd created two obviously labeled iCarly files did you?" Actually Yes. "It was all a trap Giant. I thought that eventually you'd turn on me, so I had to turn on you first."

"How?"

"Don't you get it? The second file was an alarm. As soon as you deleted it, I was sent a text on my phone." Oh gosh! That little, little, little dork! How did I not see that! I hit myself on the head. "Was that a smack of the head that I heard? Oh good joy. Anyway as soon as I got the text, I clicked the okay for the viewing of the sight."

"What?!"

"Oh that's right! I didn't tell you that the sight was already ready, did I?"

"I don't think you did." I say forcing a slight laugh.

"Oh silly me. Then I got to school early this morning and put flyers everywhere promoting the sight. Five minutes afterward everyone knew about Carly."

"Shut up!"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk Carl. This is why I had to cancel your room and board."

"You did what!"

"Oh did I forget to tell you about that too?"

"I think so!"

"Young man, please lower your voice." The lady next to me asked.

"Sorry ma'am." I apologize politely. "Nevel-"

"Well this is good bye Carl- or at least until the family reunion."

"Nevel-"

"And don't worry cousin, I didn't tell Aunt Mel anything. So good luck and big hugs. Ta-ta."

"Nevel Papperman-" the line went dead. He was gone and I was homeless and penniless.

. . .

"How may I help you?" the sweet looking lady asked me as I stood at her door.

"Um, I was looking for an Arthur MacArthur." The lady turned white.

"Uh. . . uh. . . " she stumbled to find the words. "whose asking?" I shouldn't press on, . . . I need to.

"Carl MacArthur." She almost fainted, but caught herself.

"Get in." She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside and onto her couch. "Stay here." With that she slammed her door and ran to her bookcase, taking out a very large photo album. "Look at this." She plopped it on my lap and went into what I presume as the kitchen.

Looking through the photo album, I saw multiple pictures of my father. He seemed so happy in all of them. As if his illegitimate child never existed, or he never had a lover. Nope, only the people in the pictures with him: his wife and daughter. Oh nope- it's a boy (I've found the naked baby photos. Why dress a boy in pink?). The lady comes back in with lemonade and snacks.

"These are photos of us." She says shyly.

"Very nice family." I admit.

"Thank you." She takes a snack.

"Pardon me, but why have my look at this?"

"I just want you to see that your father isn't completely in humane. He's nice and sweet and kind. A great person." I don't want to hear anymore.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is he?" She looks at me then at the lemonade.

"I don't really know." Her voice gets low. "When he finally told me about . . . you and . . . your mother-." She takes a deep breath. "I stopped talking to him, but didn't kick him out because of our son." She poured herself a glass of lemonade. "Then I went to talk to my mother one day and she convinced me that if I truly loved Arthur, I should reconcile. You know? Forgive and forget." She turned to face me. "When I got back home, Arthur had left and our son was at our neighbors' house." She wipes away a tear.

"So you don't know where he is?" I ask slowly. She shakes her head and tries to stop her crying.

"No."

"I'm sorry." I say to her, but more for me. I had missed him again.

"It's okay." She takes the photo album and looks at him. "I did it to myself." she says reminiscing in sorrow. "I wasn't thinking of how he felt. Holding all that in for five years. It was eating him up inside and I didn't help by stopping our communication." The tears kept streaming.

"You were angry. He must've seen it coming."

"Still. . . I think it turned out worse than he could've ever imagined."

"Listen miss, he'll come back."

"How do you know?" She turns to me and asks a little testy.

"Because he told you about my mother, and me. That takes a lot of courage and love." She smiles.

"You must be a hopeless romantic." I smile back.

"Maybe." Then the door swings open and person storms in. It can't be? Can it?

"Mom! Carly's in the hospital and-" This can't be real. "Carl?" His eyes were questioning and raging. "What are you doing in my home?"

"Freddie" she wipes away her final tears and makes me stand up by grabbing my arm, ever gently. "This is Carl MacArthur. I guess you two have met." I smile at Freddie as he makes his way towards me and punches my block off.

"Fredward Benson! How dare you punch your half-brother!"


	17. iHave To Deal With It

I do not own iCarly. I guess Carl and Arthur MacArthur will do (if anyone wants to use, just ask). Plus a day with Nathan Kress! He must be a good talker.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"MY WHAT?!" mom just gave me a glance, and bent over to help Carl- who was clutching his nose and wore a face of utter-disbelief.

"Are you okay Carl?" she asks him. He moves his hand away from his nose, and stares at the small droplets of blood. "Oh my gosh! Freddie!" She looks at me. "I knew those MMA fighting whatever's were bad! Let me help you Carl." Mom put her hands under Carl's underarms, and thrust him to his feet.

"Mom, please don't start that again and the guy deserves it!" She glares at me.

"What growing boy deserves to be beat up by his own brother?" She challenges. "Sit down Carl." She pushes him on the couch and goes to get her First Aid Kit. I shoot a disgusting look at Carl and then go after her, walking behind the couch rather than in front.

"The growing boy, that sends the mother of my unborn child to the hospital!" I yell loud enough so that Carl can hear me and feel the most ultimate weight of guilt. She stops in the middle of the hallway and turns to me.

"Fredward Benson! How could you dare say such a thing about that sweet boy?!" I stare her in the eyes.

"'SWEET BOY'?!" Is she serious? "There isn't one sweet thing about him!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense." She replies.

"Mom you've only known him for like what? Fifteen minutes? I've known him for longer. He's a lying, tricky, sneaky, backstabber that puts pregnant teenagers in hospitals!"

"Carl couldn't have done that! Maybe Carly ate too much like a teenager, rather than a pregnant woman and put herself in the hospital."

"Are you serious?!" I question my clearly in denial mother.

"Yes I am Fredward Arthur Benson." She didn't need to yell anymore. "I see your father in him, more ways than one. Or shall I say his father in him- or is it-" I can't take her talking about dad and Carl in the same sentence.

"WE ARE NOT RELATED!" She gives me a challenging look.

"Yes. You. Are." Mom says low to me, before then preceding to get the First Aid Kit. I stare at her back while she walks to her bedroom. After she's disappeared, I give an aggravated mixture of a grunt and a yell.

We are not related. No way, no how. We're nothing alike! He's a giant and I'm not. He wears glasses and I don't. This is not real! It's just a bad dream. A very long, three-dimensional, life-like bad dream. Yup.

I enter the living room and see Carl's back. He's on his hands and knees, with one hand stopping his nose from bleeding and the other patting the floor in search of his glasses. Oh gosh! They're right in front of you! I shout inside of my head. He finds them and gets up, keeping his nose covered and trying to get his glasses on. When this is managed, he turns to see my disgusted face.

"We are not related." I state before he can say anything.

"If that's what you think." he responds in a nasal voice, from the pinching of his nose.

"'If that's what you think'?" I taunt. "It's not what I think. It's what I know." I glare at him.

"I'm sorry Freddie, but-"

"There are no 'but's Carl. You are not my brother, stepbrother or half-brother. No relation at all." I wave my hands across each other to show the finishing of the conversation.

"We-have-the-same-dad." He spits out before I can cut him off.

"No we don't!" Why am I still here? Why am I not at the hospital with Carly?

"Yes. We do." He reaches into his pocket -still clutching his nose- and takes out a picture. "See." Reluctantly, I walk towards the back of the couch (he's on the front side of the couch) and take the picture.

In the picture, I see the person I least wanted to see. Arthur MacArthur. He was holding a baby and looked shocked. I would be too; if I was in a supposed happy marriage and holding a baby, I had with someone else who was not my wife. I turn to Carl and feel a flood of rage go through my veins. I rip the picture and storm out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me.

I saw the resemblance. I saw the resemblance of Carl and my dad. I saw the resemblance that I had so much longed for when I was younger.

**Sam P.O.V.**

"He's what!"

"Shhhhh!" Carly shushes.

"How can I be quiet for this?!" I yell.

"Shhhhh!" Carly now glares and shushes.

"I'm sorry!" I whisper-yell. "But when I learn that my future god-child's uncle will be the one that put its mother in the hospital, I tend to get angry and oh, I don't know – LOUD!" She loosens her face into a sympathetic grimace.

"I understand but-"

"There are no 'but's Carly." I confirm.

"Sam." She tries to reason. "It'll be fine."

"You're right. As soon as we kick him out of Seattle!" I look at her and she begins to object. "He put you in the hospital!" She looks at her lap.

"I put myself in the hospital." she defends Carl. "If I were paying attention to what I was doing, I would have known that I was in the street and seen that Hummer."

"But if Valerie and her drones, hadn't found out about the baby, they would have never bothered you. Therefore causing you to get upset and stressed, leading to you staying in the hospital." I explain. "SO STOP DEFENDING THE GUY! This is ALL HIS FAULT." I say sternly.

We were in Carly's hospital room, waiting for Spencer and Freddie to get back with the Chinese food. It had been a long afternoon. First, we were able to show Carly the website (thanks to Dr. Smith and her connections at the hospital). Then, Carly got her cravings. She wouldn't settle for any of the hospital food (only because she had heard bad things about it on TV.). Finally, Freddie came back (when I went to the cafeteria for ham) and brought the bombshell. Carly thought it would be best if she broke the news to me.

"I know it is, but it's also ours." I rolled my eyes.

"How?"

"We need to stop being so trusting?" She answers doubting her own answer.

"Carly." I shoot her a serious look.

"I just don't think we should shun him or make him leave Seattle." She answers motherly. I get a chill down my spine.

"This is because of the baby isn't it?" She uneasily nods. I sigh in acceptance.

"The baby should know its WHOLE family. Even Mrs. Benson." Another chill goes down my spine. That lunatic near my godchild. The agony of just thinking about it. I'm gonna have to go deal with it. Darn it!

"Freddie won't like this." Slowly, I start to smile.

"Sam." Carly warns.

"Out of habit." I defend sweetly. "And besides I'm talking about Carl. Mrs. Benson we all know will have forced her way past Dr. Smith the minute that baby popped out." This makes us both chuckle a little.

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"Freddie you're taking this the wrong way."

"'The wrong way'?" he questions me. "Spencer, in less than an hour I learned that my dad- already a touchy topic for me because he left my mom and me- had an affair and another kid- who's my age!" He looks at me. "How should I be taking this?" he adds sarcastically.

"Well first, without sarcasm." I retort. "Then with a little happiness."

"'Happiness'?"

"Yeah." I state the obvious. "You have a brother! I'd love to have a brother!" He looks at me in a strange way. What did I say? Oops. "Not saying that I don't like having a sister- but with a brother-"

"You can fight over girls, beat each other up, fight for your mother's love and respect, give Wet Willie's, push into mud, blackmail and of course: be best friends forever." He cuts me off with more sarcasm.

"Not exactly what I was going to say, but those are possibilities for having a brother." He rolls his eyes as the waitress comes up with our orders of take-out. "There are also the possibilities of having someone to talk about girls to (instead of your mom), someone to play guy games with (instead of your mom), and someone to basically hang out with (instead of your mom)." We walk out of the restaurant. "Get the pattern here Fredward?" He thinks.

"I get the pattern, but I just don't want my "brother" to be Carl. I don't want to deal with him anymore."

"Well we can't choose our family." I try to help.

"Like we all can't choose our destinies." He replies looking straight ahead of him. In a far-off voice.

"Right." I answer suspiciously.

"Because if we could, I would have never slept with Carly, therefore causing her to get pregnant in ninth grade and thus ruining her life." He was putting himself into the dumper slowly but surely.

"Enough talk about "choosing destinies" and "brother "okay." I pat him on the back. "Let's talk about something more cheerful!" He doesn't respond. "Like Carly's birthday!"

**A/N:** What do you guys think?! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and adding this to your story alerts and favorite stories lists! It's awesome getting your feed back! Please keep it up. Question Carly is turning 15 right? Cause when I was in ninth grade i turned from 14 to 15. Just checking. Thank you all again! :-)


	18. iCarly & It's My 15th Birthday I

I don not own iCarly, but I do own Carl and the birthday jingle (if anyone wants to use, just ask). Also I would like sometime with Nathan Kress would be nice.

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I would of had this chapter up during Spring Break, but just my luck- I got sick! To make matters worse, my mom's been on my case ALL MONTH LONG. Basically it might be sometime before i can work on my stories, I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! : -(

This is PART 1 of Carly's birthday. Please continue to read & review and i'll try to write back ASAP! I PROMISE!!!!!!!! Thanks everyone for also adding this to your faves & alerts. It means a lot! :-) Enjoy the chapter!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!

**Carly P.O.V.**

_"Carly-" I grab his face by the sides and pull him in for a kiss._

_"I thought that Carly could stay with me"_

_Turning back to a very bewildered Carl, I close my eyes and kiss him. Long and soft_

_Freddie's shoulders are, hunched over and he has his hands shoved in his pockets. As he walks farther away, it looks like he's dragging his feet._

_Freddie and Pru were slightly pink in the face from laughing so hard._

_"Who knew Ridgeway would have its very own Amy Juergens!"_

_On my bed, staring at the three pregnancy tests that read pregnant. PREGNANT. PREGNANT. PREGNANT. _

"Carly?" I open my eyes and let out a wail of surprise. Spencer covers his ears. "I guess I don't need to ask if you're okay." He says. I cover my face and try to leave everything in my life unsuccessfully.

"What time is it?" I ask through my palms.

"Ten to nine." He replies. "Did you have a bad dream? You were tossing and turning a lot." I spread to of my fingers and look up at my concerned brother. Would you look at that: it's lying time already. I remove my hands from my face and sit up.

"Yeah I'm okay." I give him a sleepy smile. "In my dream, I was fighting a shark." He nods in understanding.

"You do need to toss and turn a lot, if you're fighting a shark." He chuckles. It in turn makes me chuckle. "Now there's that Carly Shay smile I've come to know so well." He bends over and kisses my forehead.

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY TODAY, CARLY SHAY!!! JUST BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! OH YAY!!! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!" Dr. Smith, Sam and Freddie came into my hospital room, rapping up a storm and pushing a foot tall platter of pancakes, with fifteen burning candles on top of a rolling tray. Spencer joins in the rapping. "IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT DAY!!! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN TODAY!!! OH YAY!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLY SHAY!!!" I cover my face in embarrassment. "OH YAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! OH YAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They make it to my bed and surround it. Dr. Smith pushes the tray over my lap.

"Make a wish Carly!" She asks cheerfully. I look at all there faces and automatically find the perfect wish.

**Marissa P.O.V.**

"Oh Carl!" I can't believe my eyes.

"Just a thank you." I looked away from the vast plates of food on the table and at the homely boy.

Out of all the ingredients needed to make the pancakes, eggs, French toast, and other breakfast food on the table, not a single one was on him. He's immaculate! Much better than Freddie, when he had done an attempt of bringing me breakfast in bed a year ago.

"And I made sure to put everything back the way I'd found them." He started putting a plate together for me. I just stood in the doorway in awe.

"My organization trick wasn't hard?" Carl shakes his head. "Wow. Freddie always complained about how much of a pain it was."

"Not at all Ms. Benson." I walk to the table and take the plate.

"I told you Carl- it's Marissa." He blushes from embarrassment.

"I don't know if I can." He confesses.

"So reserved." I say. "It's okay Carl. In a way I'm like your step-mom and what do people call their step-moms? By their first names." He nods in agreement.

"Okay. . . Marissa." He smiles quietly with acceptance.

"Good. Besides if you'll be living here, we should knock down all walls that may become uncomfortable." He nods in agreement and I take a bite of my toast.

"Thank you again Ms. Ben- Marissa." I wave his 'thank you' away. "I know you're probably tired of me saying that, but I can't say it enough. I mean you found a way for me to stay in Seattle and fix what I've done- all with my mother's okay! And you've convinced her of moving here! Something my grandmother has been trying to do ever since I was born! I thank you so much." He was becoming red with excitement. I take a swig of my orange juice.

"Calm down Carl and it was nothing. Your mother is a very understanding woman. Sort of like a younger version of Arthur- if I don't say so myself." A memory of Arthur and me in our college years, goes past my face. Oh, Arthur.

"A- hem." Carl coughs, regaining my attention.

"Sorry about that." I apologize taking a slice of my pancakes.

"It's okay." He responds and takes a bite of his pancakes. We eat silently for a while.

"So, when are you going to see Carly?" I ask as he cleans the dishes and I bring him a few syrupy plates. He looks at me with slight fear.

"I don't know." He thinks for a few seconds. "I thought that I should give her some time. You know- in case she hits me too." A chuckle escapes my lips. Carly Shay punching someone as my son had the other day. Carl slouches a bit in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Carl." I pat him on the back. He doesn't look at me. "but you can't give this 'sometime'."

"Why not?" He questions nicely still cleaning plates.

"Because if you do, in those few days she could be healing and trying to live life without you. Seeing your face could bring back the feelings she had to let go. Thus causing her to punch you." Carl turns to me and looks confused.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't give her time to heal, because when she does see me for the first time after the incident, all the feelings will come back and she'll end up hitting me?" I nod my head. "So basically you're saying I should get punched now, rather than later."

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Listen, how about I go to Groovy Smoothie and get you your favorite smoothie?"

"Sam that would be awesome! Thank. You." I look at Sam as if she's an angel.

Ever since I had gotten home from the hospital, I was craving up a storm. Finally, after a half hour of me turning down everything in the fridge Sam, my smartest most brilliant friend in the world, thought about getting me a smoothie. Wait- I got an idea! "Ooh! Also stop by Chili My Bowl and get me a large bowl of chili." Just saying it gives me good chills.

"Carly, someone found a finger in the chili." Freddie reminded me while walking back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Looking at it made me want that chili even more.

"It was a thumb!" Sam defends.

"Regardless." Freddie rebuts placing the popcorn on my lap.

"Freddie, it's my birthday-"

"and you just got back from the hospital, where Dr. Smith said to take it easy- so don't fight with me." He looks down at me, like a father punishing his daughter for eating her sister's birthday cake before the party. I fold my arms in anger. "Besides, a large bowl of Chili My Bowl's chili would raise your blood pressure."

"I don't have high blood pressure Freddie. I'm just pregnant." I shutter at saying it and then turn to Sam. "Please get me a smoothie and a large bowl of chili from Chili My Bowl please." I end with a huge smile. Freddie wasn't going to take away the chili.

"As much as I hate to admit it. . . Freddie's right Carls." What?

"I'm sorry, I must have blacked out from hunger. What'd you say Sam?"

"No chili Carly." Freddie answers for Sam as she leaves.

"But Freddie-"

"How about I go to the supermarket and get you your favorites? Spencer announces as he leaves the kitchen and his latest sculpture.

"That's a great idea Spencer!" Freddie jumps up from the couch. "In fact, I'll join you." I loudly place the popcorn on the table.

"Oh, I get it." I say, my anger rising.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asks concerned.

"Don't play dumb with me." I attempt to get off the couch. Freddie extends his hand to help, but I ignore it. "You two are just trying to get away from me." I'm almost off the couch.

"First off: That's crazy." Freddie responds still holding out his hand. "Second: why would we want to get away from you?"

"Because I keep talking about food. Clearly it's annoying you guys and I'm sorry about that- but thems the brakes when you're- for lack of better words- up the spout!" I finally get off the couch and quickly find my balance. They both look at me like, I'm crazy.

"Again I repeat: That's crazy." I stare Fredward Benson in the eyes.

"Is it Fredward?" I get closer to him. "Is it really?" He stares back.

"Yes. It is." We stand glaring at each other in silence for a few minutes. None of us daring to make a move.

"How about those groceries, eh?" Spencer interrupts.

"Yes Spencer." I say keeping my gaze on Freddie. "Groceries." I turn away from Freddie, leave them in the living room and storm up to my room.

I hate when they play dumb.

_They just don't want to hurt your feelings._

Oh pish posh!

_Who says 'pish posh'?_

Oh shut up.

I get to my room and slam the door shut. In response to the slamming of my door, I hear Freddie slam the front door. In anger, I pick up the baby book that Freddie and I looked at everyday "A Name for Life: A Name for My Baby" and throw it across the room.

He is so infuriating! Would it be that harmful to eat one large bucket of chili from Chili My Bowl? Gosh, it seems like he's turning into his mother more and more each day. Which I guess is good in the part that she brought up a smart and good mannered son, but she's way overprotective! I can't take it!

_Calm down Carly. Why don't you go look around in the nursery, hmm? Or read that baby book granddad got you?_

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Not feeling up to walking down the hall to the nursery, I pick up "What To Expect When Your Expecting" from my nightstand and plop onto my bed. I stretch out with my legs and place my back against the rainbow striped boyfriend pillow dad sent me as an early birthday gift (he said he remembered mom having back pain in her second trimester and thought I might be experiencing the same- luckily though I'm not- yet). I start to read:

_". . . **pregnancy hormones caused hyperpigmentation (the same phenomenon that may have darkened the area around your forehead and cheeks). Other (less than delightful) skin changes on your body may include red palms and soles, bluish blotchy legs, heat rash, and skin tags . . .**"_ I roll my eyes. Just another "joy" of pregnancy. _"**Beginning this week, the baby will start to pack on the pounds (which means you will, too!) and-**"_ The doorbell rings and once more I roll my eyes.

Spencer probably purposely forgot something again. Ever since Freddie told him I was pregnant, whenever he leaves me alone, he tends to do that. Personally though, I think it's just an excuse for him to come back into the apartment and bombard me with more safety rules- which he does- EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

I mark the book page with my finger, swing my legs to the side of the bed and make the journey down to the front door, just as the bell rings again. Impatient much?

"I'm coming!" I yell in annoyance, reaching the door and opening it. "Gosh you're so annoying!" Oops.


	19. iCarly & It's My 15th Birthday II

I don not own iCarly, but I do own Carl, Lennon, and John (if anyone wants to use, just ask). Also if anyone could get me sometime with Nathan Kress, that would be nice!

I know, I know, I know: WHAT'S WITH THE DELAYS PRPLMOON???

My life has been very hectic since my last update. Actually all of June aswell, how I was able to update my LWD story, I don't remember. Hmm. I'll try to update this next chapter quickly!

This is PART 2 of Carly's birthday. Please continue to read & review and I'm sorry again for the delay!!! Enjoy the chapter though!!! *teethly smile*

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!! HONESTLY!!!!

**_R.I.P MICHEAL JOSEPH JACKSON_**

**_WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND KEEP YOU IN OUR HEARTS_**

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Carl." It was Carl- not Spencer- who rang the bell. Carl- not Spencer- who was at my door. Carl- not Spencer- who I just said was annoying.

"Hey Carly." he gives me a short shy wave. "If you want I can't ever come back at another time." He shot me a nervous little smile, but I just returned it with a confused look. "Get it? Because people usually say '_I CAN come back at another time'_ but seeing our recent past . . ." he looks to the floor. "I said '_I CAN'T EVER come back at another time.'_" Getting the joke, I give him a quiet chuckle, which leads him to lift his head and give me another smile.

"You want to come in?"

_DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?!_

Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that?

_Uh, let me think . . . YES!!!_

Well I don't want to hear it.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I stand back and usher him in. He smiles again and enters cautiously. I close the door, place my book on the coffee table and head to the kitchen. Carl follows. "You want some juice?" I offer.

"Uh, sure" he replies. I open the fridge and take out the guava juice I have come to hate since becoming pregnant, but it's all we have in the house that I can take at the moment and I need something to say to Carl. He gets two glasses from the cupboard and places them on the island.

"So where is everybody?" he asks nervously. I roll my eyes while pouring the juice. "I'm sorry." he says watching my eyes. Putting the carton down, I look up at him.

"Hmm? Oh no!" I roll my eyes again. "I'm just upset with them."

"Why?" He asks curiously. "I'd think that after everything that's happened, you guys would all be together and kicking my butt." I chuckle at his statement.

"So did I" I respond, putting the juice back. "But apparently they'd all just rather leave me behind with no chili." I close the fridge door and turn to see Carl with a look of confusion on his face. "I got into an argument with Freddie." Carl nods in understanding. "I was craving a large bowl of chili from Chili My Bowl but he thought it would be bad for my blood pressure, especially since I just got out of the hospital and when I asked Sam to get it for me anyway- she was just about to leave to get me a smoothie- she agreed with Freddie! **WITH FREDDIE!** Can you believe that? So then Freddie and I continued to bicker-"

"'_Bicker_'"? Carl interrupts.

"Yes '_bicker_'." I stare him down.

"Sorry." he quickly apologizes and sips his juice.

"Like I was saying, Freddie and I continued to _bicker_ after Sam left. Then Spencer offered to go and get me all of my favorite foods from the supermarket and Freddie agreed to go, which is when I accused them of trying to get away from me and they terribly lied, saying it wasn't true and left. Leaving me all alone." I caught my breath, not noticing that I was talking so fast. Carl looked at me with no expression.

"Come with me." He grabbed my hand and lead me out of the loft.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

I throw the oranges into the cart ignoring the looks of the elderly blue haired women surrounding Spencer and me.

"I mean who does she think I am?" I vent to Spencer as he hands me two bags of lima beans. "Some-random-train-hopping-hobo?" I throw in the bags of lima beans, almost smashing them to bits. "Can't she see that I only have her best in mind?" We head to the dairy aisle and Spencer gets a carton of milk. "Her missing _one_ bowl of chili isn't going to kill her." he extends out the milk carton to me, but takes it back. "What?"

"I think that maybe I should put this one in the cart." He states cautiously. I roll my eyes and just walk ahead. "Freddie" he calls out while putting the milk in the cart and pushing the cart along. "It's just that it's her birthday and her hormones are through the roof." I stop and turn around to face him.

"You don't think I know that?" I look at him. "It's just always her hormones, and she makes it seem like _I'm_ the villain and then thinks _I'm_ _happy_ that I can't let her have the one thing she wants on her birthday. Does that make sense?"

"No." Spencer shakes his head. "You just have to see it from her point of view. She can't have her biggest craving, she's gaining weight like a fat kid in a candy store- don't tell her I told you that-, her hormones change every two seconds, sitting down and getting up takes at least three minutes, someone she thought she could trust told the whole world she was . . . pregnant" Spencer shivers. "plus, we just left her alone on her birthday." he smacks himself on the head in memory.

"I know, I know." I state and start to head to the snack aisle. "It's just. . ." how can I find the words to describe it. "Every year on her birthday, I do something special. Like that year I got her those downloadable tropical screensavers and last year how I got her that coupon for three Freddie hugs." Spencer bowed his head in embarrassment. I roll my eyes. "Maybe they weren't the best gifts, but I tried. And now this year . . ." I sigh in aggravation.

"You're confused if you should get her something that's baby related or the exact opposite." Spencer says taking a bag of marshmallows and putting them in the cart.

"Exactly." I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Why not get her a puppy." I look at Spencer.

"What?" We head for the check out counter.

"A puppy. You can't go wrong there."

"Are you sure you're not just saying this because _you_ want a puppy?" I question him. He lowers his eyes in shame.

"Maybe."

"Spencer."

"I know. I know, but still it could do her some good."

"How?"

"She wouldn't be alone when we run out and she stays behind, and it would be good practice for when the baby comes."

"I guess . . . but, . . . I don't know."

"Just think about it." We reach the cashier and begin checking out.

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Carl- stop!" I say breathlessly as I continuously laugh myself to death.

"I'm telling you it's true!" he responds trying to catch his own breath. "to this day, my mom still refuses to give me any type of zucchini product." we continue our laughter awhile longer, before I check my watch.

"Oh we better go." I announce while wiping my eye free of laughter tears. Carl nods in agreement, stands up and picks up our tray of trash.

"You done with your drink?" I sip out the last bit and place it on the tray. He smiles and heads to the trash can.

After we left the loft, Carl dragged me to Chili My Bowl. He made me a deal: we'd definitely go if I settled for a small bowl of chili. I took it. I mean a small bucket of chili is better than no bucket of chili. Why couldn't Freddie get that? Maybe I was a little hormonal.

_MAYBE A LITTLE?_

Okay, maybe a lot hormonal.

_**MAYBE**?_

I get it!

I scoot to the end of the booth and push myself up. It works, but then I lose my balance, luckily Carl comes to my rescue with his hand catching my back.

"Thanks Carl." I say after he let's go and I'm carefully standing on my feet.

"No prob Carly." he smiles and I smile back. "Shall we go?" he gestures towards to the door. I nod and we leave.

"I know I've said this like a thousand times, but I'm sorry Nevel's your cousin." I apologize to Carl once more. We start to chuckle.

"It's okay. I mean it's not like you destined my mom and aunt to be sisters. Besides, it's not that bad. When my mom moved us from Seattle, I was only two, so I don't have any memories from before then. And I only really get to see him once a year- that is until now." He shoves his hands into his pockets.

"So, do you know where you're gonna live when your mom comes?" We stop at a crosswalk.

"Not really, but I think probably in your building."

"My building?" I respond surprised.

"Yup" Carl starts to blush. "My mom has a hard time starting in new places, so when she moves, she lives near people she knows. Seeing as how she doesn't get along with my grandmother and doesn't want to intrude on Aunt Mel, Ms. Benson is the next best thing and remember, they do have dad in common."

"But isn't that awkward for Ms. Benson?" Carl smiles and we cross the street.

"Surprisingly . . . no"

"Are you serious?" I ask in disbelief. I mean here is a woman who clutches onto Freddie and runs for her first aid-kit whenever something goes wrong.

"Yeah. I think it's maybe because mom -to Ms. Benson- is like piece of dad." He analyzes out loud. "If she's with mom, she's with dad- in the spiritual sense." He explains. "She even told me that mom reminded her of a younger version of him."

"That makes sense." And it did. I nod in understanding.

"DARN IT!" Carl and I are walking past a small building when we hear someone shout in frustration. Looking toward the building, we see a girl about our age with shoulder-length brown hair and what seems like ten thousand things in her arms, struggling to carry it all.

"Here let me help you!" Carl runs up the steps of the building, to the girl in distress and grabs a few of her things.

"Thank you sooooo much." She thanks in much gratitude. Seeing that she still has a few more things in hand, I go towards them and help out.

"Let me take those." I take three books out of her hand, leaving her with a binder in her arms and her bookbag on her back.

"You guys are lifesavers. Honest to jogging!" She says nodding her head to us crazily.

"No problem . . ." Carl purposely leaves this sentence unfinished in order to get her name.

"Lennon, but you can call me Lenny." She answers while trying to maneuver her binder to her left arm in order to shake hands with Carl and me.

"I'm Carl, this is Carly. Is that as in John Lennon?" Carl informs and asks her as she shakes our hands. We begin to go down the steps.

"Yes actually." She giggles. "My mom and dad are **HUGE** John Lennon fans and it's a family tradition to give the first born girl in each home a boys name, so my mom and dad thought it would be awesome to name there kids after their favorite musician of all time. My oldest brother is John, my other brother is Winston and then I'm Lennon- which is his full name: John Winston Lennon. It worked perfectly with the boy-name-tradition, too. Did that make sense?"

"Yes, it did and that's pretty cool." Carl says interested.

"Thank goodness" she sighs happy that she made sense. "I like to think that it's pretty cool too." Lenny turns and smiles at Carl. "I'm sorry to be rude, but do you have the time?" She asks. Carl looks at his watch.

"Yeah, it's 4:30." He answers.

"Aw man, I'll never make it." She breaths aggravated more to herself than to us. "Looks like I'm going to have to call John."

"Is everything okay?" I pipe up. She snaps out of her head and back to Carl and me.

"Hmm. Oh, sorry!" She takes in a deep breath to calm her self down. "I have a doctor appointment with my obstetrician at 5:30 and I have to go home first to drop everything off and then clean my room. I was planning to walk everywhere today, because I haven't been getting as much exercise as I would like, but by the time I get home by walking, it'll be 5:30. So, I have to call my brother John- which I hate doing- and tell him to come pick me up." Lenny takes her Pearphone out of her pocket and begins dialing. Just as she puts it to her ear a car drives up.

"I thought you might need some help." The driver calls out as Lenny rolls her eyes. The person in the car parks it and steps out, to come onto the sidewalk. He looks like a lesser bulky Jackson Colt. Interesting.

"Do you always have to stalk me?" Lenny asks in annoyance.

"Only when you're pregnant." he responds with a smirk. Lenny sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs. "Who are your friends tubby?" Lenny glares at him.

"John, this is Carl and Carly. Carl and Carly, this is my inconsiderate brother John." She introduces us reluctantly. "I'm sorry about his manners." she says loudly in hopes of making John feel embarrassed.

"Lenny knows I'm honest!" John ruffles her hair, which Lenny hastily swipes away. "I don't believe in sugar coding things. Is it that hard to just be honest?!" he defends himself.

"Thank goodness there's only one of you." Lenny retorts. John shoots her a second smirk.

"How far along are you Carly?" he changes the subject. Lenny quickly turns to me.

"You're pregnant too!" She questions not hiding her excitement. I blush.

"Yeah." Her arms quickly engulf my body in a hug.

"Congratulations!" She lets go of me.

"Thank you?" I question uncomfortably.

"I know that's probably wrong of me to say, but I just can't help but be happy when someone is pregnant!" Lenny is smiling from ear to ear. "I love the human body, I mean, to bring someone into the world is so cool!" She sighs in exasperation.

"When you're the appropriate age." John points out.

"No duh, Captain Genius." Lenny tells John. "I'm five months along, going into my sixth." she returns back to me.

"Me too." I inform her. This makes her even more excited. Her calm nature at being so close to her third trimester, when she's only fifteen is very shocking.

"That means we'll be in the same class!" Lenny gives me another huge hug.

"You have to excuse my sister." John says. "She's an extremely optimistic person. Ever since she's become pregnant, her hormones have increased her optimism. It's creepy." Lenny lets go off me and glares at her brother.

"Please ignore him Carly." She demands. "Anyway." she comes back to me. "When are you coming to Calhoun?"

"Calhoun?" Carl pipes up.


	20. iCarly & It's My 15th Birthday III

I do not own iCarly, but I do own Carl (if anyone wants to use, just ask). Also if anyone could get me sometime with Nathan Kress, that would be nice!

WOOHOO!!! I WAS ABLE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER!!! AWESOME!!!

ENJOY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!! *teethy smile*

**Carl P.O.V.**

"So what do you think?" I ask Carly as we get on the elevator. John and Lenny gave us a ride back to the loft, and filled us in on Calhoun. Ever since Carly and I can't seem to shake it from our heads.

"I don't know." she resolves uneasily. "I mean it would be nice."

"Right." I agree.

"But it would be a completely different surrounding." I nod my head to that statement.

"True."

"Then Spencer." she thinks. "And Freddie!" Carly turns pale. "I completely forgot about Freddie." She sighs restlessly. "He won't want to go for it. He's too overprotective and stubborn!" She thinks getting excited. "Imean really! Can you not turn into your mom!"

"Breathe." I tell her as we get off the elevator. "I know Freddie's the dad, but remember, it's your decision." She nods.

"I know." We get to the loft and she opens the door.

"Carly!" As soon as she opened the door, Spencer runs at her. "Thank goodness!" he trapped his sister in a tight hug.

"I'm" Deep inhale. "Fine." Carly struggles to reply. "Can't" deep inhale. "Breathe." Spencer quickly lets go and Carly exhales.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." she forgives. "I forgot my phone when Carl took me out."

"Carl." Spencer responds finally realizing my existence and folding his arms. He glares at me as Freddie and Sam walk up behind him.

"I think I should go now." I back out of the loft. "I'll talk to you later Carly."

"I don't think so." Sam proclaims.

"What are you even doing here?" Freddie demands. "We've put you in a social Siberia."

"We don't want you here." Spencer says with ice in his voice as Sam walks closer to me in a threatening way. I take a step back.

"I want him here." Carly pipes up with an unwavering voice.

"What?" Spencer questions turning to look at his younger sister.

"I said 'I want him here'." Carly grabs my hand.

"Are you forgetting that this is jerk that told the world you're preggers? And by Freddork no less?" Sam inquires taking another step towards me and cracking her knuckles trying to intimidate me. I attempt to take another step back, but Carly strengthen her grip.

"No I didn't forget."

"Then why do you want him here?" Freddie asks moving towards Carly.

"Because he didn't leave me alone on my birthday." She answers sternly, looking Freddie dead in the eye. He doesn't turn away. Spencer forgets his glare at me and turns to Carly.

"We left so we could get you more things." He defends.

"We got you more cookies and bananas." Freddie states.

"Well Carl got me chili." Carly defends me.

"After I said you couldn't?" Freddie crosses his arms.

"Yes, because unlike you Freddie, Carl understands that one bowl of chili won't kill me."

"I was just protecting you."

"Well it's too much."

"What else have I done that's overprotective?" he challenges. Carly thinks.

"There was the time you wouldn't let me carry my books and I had to continue to backtrack to my locker. Oh, and the time when I threw up in the girls bathroom, and you came in after me- **IN THE MIDDLE OF THE _SCHOOL _DAY**. Don't forget that you always insist that we drive everywhere, because your worried that if I walk too much, it'll start premature labor! _And_ how you insist that when I progress to another week in my pregnancy, that I read the said week over and over and **_OVER_** again in 'What To Expect'." Carly now had her arms crossed on top of her swollen belly, glad - and aggravated- that she has proven her point.

"So I want to make sure you and the baby aren't hurt and that you do everything you're supposed to do, sue me for a million dollars and get a restraining order." Freddie responds sarcastically.

"Better yet!" Carly retorts. "How about I just change schools!" Freddie's arms drop. Spencer turns pale and Sam's fist lose there roundness as she hears her best friends plan.

"Wh-what?" Freddie says struggling to regain his composure.

"I met this girl who thinks that I should go to Calhoun Academy." Carly answers with a pinch of regret.

"Isn't that the school for pregos?" Sam points out.

"Yes, it's the school for 'pregos'." Carly answers with a little chuckle.

"Do you want to go?" Spencer asks with hopeful doubt.

"I guess so." Carly replies with a bit of uncertainty. "It would be less stressful and more comfortable."

"I think she should go." I state to protect her decision.

"Well no one asked you Sasquatch." Sam bullies.

"He was just giving his opinion as a friend." Carly supports.

"He's not a friend." Freddie announces keeping his eyes on Carly and refolding his arms.

"I am to Carly." I wrap my arm around Carly's shoulder. This gets a wince out of Freddie.

"Well, then I'm very happy for you two." He replies with sourness before heading upstairs and leaving us all alone to soak in the news without him.

**Carly P.O.V.**

1) I have the worst nightmare ever.

2) I get out of the hospital.

3) I get left alone.

4) I get into _ANOTHER_ argument with Freddie.

5) I heal my friendship with Carl.

6) I get to have chili.

7) I meet Lenny. Who- after her wackiness and constant cheery mood- is pretty cool.

8) I decide to change schools.

Isn't this the best birthday ever?

Yeah right! Already, my fifteenth year of life is . . . awkward? No offense to my baby or anything, but it's just going to get more . . . awkward? I don't know! Oh gosh.


	21. iGet a DoBluBa

I do not own iCarly, but I do own Carl (if anyone wants to use, just ask).

All I can say is 'Worst Summer Ever." I'm sorry for the delay everyone and i thank you the countless reviews, author alerts, story alerts and favorite alerts! Please enjoy!

**Carly P.O.V.**

"_It's a struggle  
Livin' like a good boy oughta_" I croon as I do my tri-weekly dance exercise in my room.

"_In the summer  
Watchin' all the girls pass by._" I dance in crazy movements, around the room, burning as much of the pickled jelly sandwiches off as I can. I got the idea from watching Margene dance on Big Love.

It works well seeing as how I never really feel like doing any of those other exercises Dr. Smith tells me about. I've been doing prenatal yoga too, but I find the dancing more loose and fun. Especially with this song.

"_You can stay up late  
'cause baby you're a full grown man_" I spin around for the fifth time and hear someone call me from downstairs. "I'm coming!" I yell while turning off my pearpod. Reaching for my towel, I quickly waddle downstairs to find Carl and Freddie arguing in front of the TV. They don't acknowledge my appearance.

"We like to hang out!" Carl declares.

"Well she's not going to anymore!" Freddie shouts. "You've been spending too much time with her lately!"

"What about when she's with my mom?!" Carl challenges. "You have a problem with her?"

"Nope not at all." Freddie answers calmy. "Only with you." He glares.

"Hello!" I interrupt, but they don't hear me.

"Freddie you can't stop us from hanging out!" Carl announces. "Dace it, she enjoys me more than you." Carl chastise with a smirk. "and there's nothing you can do about it." He folds his arms.

"That's what you think." Freddie takes a step toward his brother.

"Is that a threat Benny-boy?" Carl taunts taking a step toward Freddie.

"You speak English don't you?" Freddie moves closer and pushes Carl, in which Carl grabs Freddie's right arm and twists it to behind Freddie's back.

"ENOUGH!" I scream at the top of my lungs. They finally notice me.

"You ready to go Carly?" Carl asks releasing Freddie's arm and walking to the door.

"Carly you can't go, it's going to raining cats and dogs soon." Freddie points out the window as he rubs his arm. I give them each a fierce look.

"I don't want to be around you two anymore." I state taking deep breaths.

"Carly-"

"Let me finish Freddie." I stop him before he starts. "Since we live in the same building together, I guess I have no choice." I explain. "Since you two are related to the baby, I guess I have no choice." I take a long deep breath and the brothers move nearer to me." I put up a hand, and they halt. "I'm fine." I respond calmly. "So the only solution to the problem, is that you two learn to get along." Freddie and Carl grunt.

"Yeah right." Freddie affirms.

"Here, here." Carl agrees.

"Well I don't care what about how you guys feel on the topic." I say shortly. "You are both going to send me into premature labor." I note angrily. "Ever since my birthday, all you guys do is stress me out and Dr. Smith's noticed. It's only at my pleading that she hasn't said anything." I know that I should have let her intervene, but I'd hoped that everything would have been back to normal by now. Yet, I was wrong. "So just work something out." I waddle back to my room, slam the door shut and blast my pearpod into my ears, drowning out the rest of the world.

**Freddie P.O.V.**

"Carly." I call as she slams her door.

"She's right you know." Carl admits as he goes to sit on the couch.

"No really" I reply sarcastically going to the couch and sitting down on the opposite end.

"You want to help Carly Freddie?" He states not looking at me.

"No. Actually I want her to go into premature labor and risk the baby's life." I snap.

"Clearly." He retorts. "I can get that by the way you refuse to actually talk to me."

"Why talk to the person that started all of this?" I question him.

"So I started this?" Carl faces me. "I got her pregnant when she was depressed?" I glare at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, because Carly didn't tell me." He smirks.

"Shut up." I cross my arms and turn from him.

"That's what I thought." He adds. "So let's just do this for Carly and the baby okay?" He puts out his hand.

"She'll know if we're faking." I notify to him.

"No duh Benny-boy." Carl taunts. "We'll have to really make an effort."

"And how can we do that? We hate each other remember?" I jog his memory.

"You didn't before."

"That's because I didn't know you were a mole." I keep in mind unhappily.

"True . . . but we used to have fun didn't we?"

"So?"

"All I'm implying is that we start over." He concludes. I sigh reluctantly.

"Just ignore the fact that you're related to Nevel, spied on us, put Carly in the hospital, kissed her-"

"Wait, wait, wait . . ." Carl stops me. "You know about that?" I sigh again.

"Yes." I nod. "I saw you two do it." I turn to Carl. His face is wearing smile. "What?"

"Nothing." He answers quickly. "Nothing."

"It's something." I realize out loud. "What?"

"You like her." He replies trying to stop smiling. I blush.

"No I don't." He shakes his head and chuckles a little.

"Yeah you do." He tells me. "It all makes since now." He laughs.

"Oh shut up." I snap.

"Freddie I didn't kiss her." Carl tries to comfort. "She kissed me." I roll my eyes.

"Oh really, that's great!" I answer sarcastically. "Oh joy!"

"Why don't I buy you a DoBluBa smoothie with extra banana and blueberry?" The DoBluBa is a double blueberry banana smoothie from the Groovy Smoothie. It's sort of like an alcoholic pick-me-up, but without the alcohol. I think about his offer and accept. "That's my Benny-boy." Carl and I get off the couch and walk to the door. "This'll cheer you up for sure."


	22. iTry to Adjust

I do not own iCarly, but I do own Carl and Mel (if anyone wants to use, just ask).

Another short chapter, sorry! Next one should belonger, I promise!

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Come on in Carly." I hear a voice call from inside an apartment, after I knock on the front door. I do as told and make my way to the kitchen located on the left of the door.

"I have the gifts Mel." I call back as I take out a box of Fig Newton's- this month's craving- from the snack cupboard.

"Great! I'll be out in two seconds." She replies as I exit the kitchen and make my way to the living room, finding a comfy seat on the couch. I place my messenger bag on the couch next to me. Inside it were my gifts for Lenny's baby shower: a set of day-by-day baby bottles and three colorful night clothes (for when the baby little older).

The college sorority like, green eyed, Mel Papperman -aka Carl's mom- is a saint. She's pretty much been an escape for me. Mel puts me at ease about everything, especially the whole pregnancy thing, her having been there herself. Whenever I can, I run over to her apartment, which is right above Ms. Benson's.

Today Mel and I had made plans to wrap up Lenny's baby shower gifts. I knew it wouldn't take too long, but she thought it would be fun if we made it a girl's day (the shower wasn't until 5:30). Who was I to decline? With my hormones and huge stomach, I needed a pick me up.

"Sam said she'd come over if that's okay." I shout before stuffing two figs into my mouth. The red headed Mel comes into the living room through the hallway.

"Yeah sure!" She answers happily, raising her arms in the air. "The more the merrier!" She bends down to give me a hug, and then gently rubs my stomach. "Here's the little genius." She coos to my belly. I turn a bright red and roll my eyes.

"If the baby were a genius, I think it would have waited until I was old enough to have it, to . . . you know." I joke.

"Fertilize?"Mel guesses giggling. I nod in agreement. "True." She admits. "But I consider the little peep a genius because they found its way through that extremely dangerous uterus." She notes. "You know like only a mere thousand or so sperm make it to the fallopian tubes? Don't quote me on that though, I keep forgetting the actual number." I start to laugh.

"Have you been watching the Discovery Channel again?" She starts to laugh too.

"I can't help it." She giggles with excitement. "This little cutie is going to be my future niece or nephew. I gotta know what they're up to each day in that safe haven you've got them secure in." She rejoices. I shake my head in delight.

"You're pretty much the only person besides Lenny who's happy about this pregnancy." I point out to her.

"Aren't you happy about the tiny bundle?" She questions moving to a wooden bookcase next to the front door. I think the question over.

"I guess so." I confess. "It's just . . . I don't know." I shrug my shoulders. Mel makes her way back to the couch, her green finger nailed hands full of Baby Looney Tunes wrapping paper and clear tape.

"I think I know where you're coming from." She tries to relate as she sits herself down next to me. "I was only twenty when I became pregnant with Carl." She confesses while spreading out the wrapping paper on the pink coffee table in front of us.

"That's not too bad." I comfort. She smiles a little.

"No, but it isn't better." She thinks. "I was a junior in college- halfway through the year."

"Oh." I put the bottle set on top of the laid out paper.

"Yeah" she continues. "I remember, I was right in the middle of my chemistry midterm when I upchucked that morning s breakfast burrito and orange juice."

"Gross" I comment. "That reminds me of when I threw up on Freddie right in front of school during my fourth month." I sigh sadly. "Luckily we were in the car and Freddie had his gym clothes to change into." I think back. "But still it was awful and I felt so bad."

It was completely unexpected. Spencer had driven up to the school building and I was finishing a pop tart. Freddie was sitting behind Spencer, so I was the first to get out of the car. Unfortunately, before I could open the door, I felt the pop tart rise back up. Next thing I knew, I was bent over Freddie's lap. My morning sickness had struck so quickly, he didn't have time to get through the car door on his side. He was covered in blueberry pop tart.

"Poor Freddie." Mel sympathizes while cutting through the tape packaging. "That almost happened to Arthur and me when we were on a ferris wheel." Mel smiles a little at the memory. "Thankfully though, I only got his shoes." I begin to giggle. We spent the rest of the wrapping talking about our morning sickness stories. When we finished with the wrapping, Sam walked in.

"Yo Mel." Sam salutes her.

"Hey Sam." Mel salutes back. "I went shopping yesterday, so there's another jar of pickle juice in the fridge for you."

"Sweet." Sam jerks her arm in happiness and goes into the kitchen.

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"_We can dance if we want to  
We can leave your friends behind  
'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're no friends of mine_" I sing with my pearpod at high volume, as I paper mache my latest sculpture: A life size hand.

"_I say, we can go where we want to  
A place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world_" I continue when someone taps me on the shoulder. I jump five feet into the air.

"Sorry Spence." I take my earphones out of my head and turn to see Freddie apologetic.

"It's okay. It's just a heart." I reply sarcastically.

"Carly and I told you about turning your volume up all the way." He lectures. I mimic him in annoyance.

"No really Smarty Pants?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"There's no need to be in a bad mood Spencer." Freddie reassures me as he walks to the kitchen. I dry my hands on a towel next to the sculpture and follow him.

"I don't even know how to reply to that." I tell him. "Of course there's a reason to be in a bad mood." I throw he towel down on the island in irritation.

"Just let it go." He says taking a bottled water out of the fridge.

"'Let it go?'." I snap. "Freddie what happened to you?" I question angrily. "It's Carl remember?"

"I know." Freddie sighs. "But it makes Carly . . . happy" he sighs "and at this point in time, the more happy she is, then the less stressed she is and therefore a healthy baby." He looks to me for understanding.

"Yeah." I reluctantly respond. "Still he isn't to be trusted." I bring up for the tenth time this week. "He spied on you guys, put Carly in the hospital, convinced her to go to Calhoun." I grunt frustrated.

"And is my brother and the future uncle to my kid." Freddie resolves. I shrug.

"Half brother and don't remind me." I state plainly. "And if you want to go hang out with him, then go ahead." I tell him. "At least I still have Sam's loyalty." Which was true.

Sam and I had remained against forgiving Carl, even though Carly and Freddie had. Every chance Sam got, she tormented him. It seemed like she spent more times torturing him nowadays rather that Freddie. It was awesome and most pleasing.

"I don't know about that." Freddie teases.

"What are you talking about Little Larry Lies A Lot?" I taunt and he rolls his eyes.

"She's becoming real close to Mel." He notes. "As we speak, she's at Mel's with Carly. They're getting ready for the baby shower." I wave it off.

"That doesn't mean anything." I say.

"Right now it doesn't." Freddie responds. "But pretty soon, I imagine Sam won't want to torture Carl anymore, because she'll worry about Mel." He draws it to my attention. "Then you'll have to forgive him." He ends. "Which you should."

"So you forgive him?" I ask unsure. Freddie thinks.

"In a way." He says. "I don't completely forgive him yet, but I realize that if hate him and not forgive him, it won't be good for the baby." He considers. "I mean imagine it Spencer, living next door to the uncle the family hates? That's just asking for trouble in the teen years." He rationalizes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I tried to ignore the fact that I knew he was right.

It was a good conclusion. Mom used to always tell Carly and me, that wee don't have to forgive people, but to expect in return for it to crush us. It wasn't until I saw a fight at a bar, that I understood what she meant.

There was this guy that apparently hadn't forgiven his friend for kissing his wife. After five years and a divorce, in which the wife got the two kids because apparently he wasn't a good father, he ran into the friend again and still he wouldn't let it go. Well the friend said he'd wait for the guy to forgive him, but the next time they met- which was at the bar- the guy attacked him. He apparently forgot within those ten years, that his friend had been in the army once. The guy had to get eleven stitches in his head and nine in his leg.

Sure the guy had his heart broken when he learned about the kiss. Yet, if he had forgave his friend, then those five years could have been way better than what they were. I don't like admitting Freddie's right, but he is.

"Plus it's nice having a brother. Just like you said before."

"Now you listen to me." I acknowledge his statement. A knock on the door, followed by the entry of a tall, bifocal teenager interrupted us.

"Hey Carl." Freddie greets his brother before taking a last swig of water. "Ready to eat my race car dust?" He threatens. Carl just laughs.

"Not unless the world is ending." He retorts. "You coming Spencer?" He asks hopefully. "If you don't, I'll understand." I look at Freddie who gives me one of those parental 'you know what to do looks'.

"Fine." I cave. "But only for Carly's sake."


	23. iHave Cake and Smoothies

I do not own iCarly, but I do own Carl, Lenny, Ursula, Allie and Pru (if anyone wants to use, just ask). Also if anyone could get me sometime with Nathan Kress, that would be nice!

YES!!! A LONGER CHAPTER!!!

ENJOY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Carly P.O.V.**

"Oh come on Carly." My friend Ursula debates. "Reggie Hirsh has nothing on Zandra Doyle."

"Clearly Reggie is the better singer." I a\point out to her.

"You're just saying that because he can hit the high notes and she can't." Urse argues. "but hitting the high notes aren't everything."

"If you're not a singer, then sure." I joke.

"Oh shut up." Urse laughs, before drinking out of her plastic cup. "We know you're just going to tell everyone to vote for him anyway."

"Like you wouldn't?" I tease. We had gotten into a friendly squabble over this season contestants on America Sings. Ursula playfully thinks it over.

"True." She says amused. Lenny runs over to us.

"Thanks you guys!" She pulls us both into a three way hug. "I love your gifts and it means so much to me!" Lenny takes a step back letting go of us. "Urse did you lose weight?!"

"Don't even go there!" Ursula commands while turning scarlet.

"I'm serious Urse" Lenny continues. "You look like you've lost ten pounds."

"If I lost ten pounds, my doctor would kill me."

"All our doctors would." I laugh.

"Definitely." Urse agrees. "You should have seen my doctor when she thought I lost a pound." Urse shakes her head. "Just A pound!" She giggles in shock. "I was almost gave birth right there in the doctor's office." She thinks. "I guess that wouldn't have been too bad ha-ha. But still over a pound?"

"And as if we can lose a pound with all these cravings we get in one day." I match. "It's a miracle I can still fit in the Calhoun chairs. Especially with all that padding they give us for comfort."

"Agreed." Lenny raises her paper cup in concurrence.

It was Lenny's baby shower and it seemed like all the conversations ended in baby talk, like ours did. I guess that's bound to happen at a baby shower full of pregnant people. And the room is full of pregnant people. Granted there are only six, but I'm sure to someone else it looks like more. The shower was taking place in Lenny's living room and kitchen. Who ever walked in might be shocked.

"Carly where's Sam?" Ursula brings up.

"She didn't want to come." I answer.

"What a shame." Lenny responds with fake sadness.

"You don't have to pretend Len." Ursula points out uneventfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Urse." Lenny defends. "I really wanted Sam to come. Her humor is most wanted." Ursula shoots me a look.

It's not a secret that Sam and Lenny don't get along. From Sam's point, Lenny's a 1950s housewife who's way too happy about being pregnant. From Lenny's view, Sam suffers from some childhood trauma and is in major need of an attitude adjustment- Lenny's planning to be a psychologist.

"Quinn and I are going to get another piece of cake." Ursula pardons herself and walks to the kitchen.

"I'll give Urse the bakery telephone number." Lenny thinks out loud. "That's her third piece of cake in an hour." I laugh a little.

"You really sound like a mom from the 1950s, you know?" Lenny smiles.

"Well I do love 'Leave it to Beaver'." She says before walking off to talk with our other classmates. I make my way to the couch at the corner of the living room and plop down. My back was starting to annoy me.

"Hey Shay." I look up and see Alice.

"Hey Grey" I scoot over and pat the couch. "Come join the back rest club." She laughs as she gets herself situated.

"Tell me," She sighs. "how much longer?"

"Two more months." I sigh exhausted.

"Ugh." Alice groans. "Now I get why my mom always used the 'I gave birth to your kids' thing on my dad." She rubs her swollen abdomen.

"You've talked to your mom!" I ask happily.

"No." she answers sadly.

"I'm sorry." I regret having asked that question. Alice's mom kicked her out of the house when she found out about the baby. Right now she's living with her aunt.

"It's okay. I did go over there yesterday." She tries to make me feel better. "Dad and George were home." Alice's parents are divorced and her dad and younger brother live in New York. Her parents have joint custody, with her staying in New York during the summer and George in Seattle in the summer.

"Maybe they can talk to your mom." I dream.

"No use." She tells me. "Mom's made up her mind. I'm not coming back."

"Your aunt is a nice person, so you'll be fine." I put my arm around her and she rubs my swollen stomach.

"True, but . . . it's just not the same." I decide to change the subject.

"Who do you think will win America Sings." Alice shoots me a look.

"We all know you're going to rig it." She sticks out her tongue.

"That was one time!" I laugh.

**Carl P.O.V.**

"I want a rematch!" Spencer declares as we walk into Groovy Smoothie.

"You lost fair and square Spence," I explain to him. "Therefore you owe me and Freddie each a smoothie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Spencer waves his hand and goes to the counter. "But I guess to choose your smoothies!"

"Spencer." Freddie warns.

"I knew I should have finished paper machining my hand."

"Why would he want to paper Mache his hand?" Gibby asks as he comes toward Freddie and me.

"He's working on a sculpture Gibby." I inform him as we get a table.

"Oh." Gibby understands. "Hey Freddie, Pru wants to know if you've seen the new Amber Tate movie."

"Yeah right." Freddie snaps. "Not after her rat dog barfed on me."

"Ew." Gibby reacts.

"I know." Freddie agrees. "I had to throw that shirt away. I couldn't look at it anymore." He shivers.

"Gibby," I intervene. "Why does Pru want to know if Freddie's seen the movie?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "She just told me to ask you and tell her your answer."

"That's creepy." I notice. "Yet obvious."

"What do you mean?" Freddie questions.

"Pru wants to go on a date with you."

"She doesn't want to go on a date with me." Freddie answers. "No."

"'No' to what?" Spencer asks as he returns with our smoothies.

"Pru wants to date Freddie." Gibby updates to Spencer.

"No." Freddie repeats.

"Oh that's sweet." Spencer gives his opinion.

"No." Freddie says again.

"Looks like Freddie's a ladies man." Gibby pipes up. "Pru's cute."

"Who's 'cute'?" Sam walks up to the table.

"Pru's cute." Gibby says again.

"No." Freddie says louder, but no one hears him.

"Uck, gross." Sam announces "Talk about puke city." She takes Freddie's smoothie.

"I don't know about that Sam." I debate. "Pru's eyes are pretty spectacular." I turn to Freddie. "When you go out, be sure to tell her that." I point out.

"Hello!" Freddie shouts.

"So when are you gonna ask her out Freddie?" Spencer asks punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Never." He proclaims. "She doesn't want to date me."

"No, it's true." Pru interrupts. We all stop.

"Oh ah . . . hey Pru." Freddie stammers.

"Hi Freddie." She smiles. "How's Carly?"

"Oh like you really care." Sam snaps.

"I do care Sam." Pru defends. "Why else would I ask?"

"Because you're a fake." Sam reasons.

"Sam." Freddie warns.

"Oh shut up Fredward." Sam tells him.

"Sam, Freddie is not your property." Pru stands up for Freddie. "He is person with his own free will and if he wants to date me he will."

"Right!" Freddie agrees.

"Say take me out for Mini golf at eight this Friday. He will."

"Exactly!" Freddie says harmoniously.

"Great!" Pru exclaims. "I'll see you then Freddie!" Pru giddily walks past Sam, accidently bumping into her and spilling the smoothie all over Sam.

"You did that-"

"Bye you guys!" Pru cuts off Sam and leaves Groovy Smoothie.

"Way to go Freddie!" Spencer cheers.

"That's my brother!"I exclaim happily.

"Is there any chance I can come?" Gibby requests before Sam grabs his shirt and rips it off, to use as a towel. "Hey!"

"I can't believe you're going on a date with that skunk bag." Sam angrily disagrees.

"What just happened?" Freddie wonders as if he's be awaken from a dream.

Mystery P.O.V.

"No, it' fine." She reassured him. "It's not like we're dating or engaged or . . . anything."

"You . . . sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I know Pru likes you and you must like her too." Her smile wavered a little at that thought, but she brought her smile back with force. "I mean, you did ask her out."

He opened his mouth to say, that Pru asked him out, but changed his mind. For he believed- with reluctance- that it was time to move on. Clearly she didn't want him like he wanted her. And he knew that if he told her, that Pru asked him out, she'd make him analyze what Pru meant to him and he didn't want to do that with her. Not at all.

"Yes," He said strongly. "I asked her out because I like her."

"Good." She agreed. "What's better is that, she knows about me, and your relationship can start off on a good note!" She looked for the positives in the situation.

"Exactly." He said before he gently rubbed her stomach. It was his way to establish that they were on the same page. In reality though, they weren't. They were far from it.

**Carly P.O.V.**

I feel like I've been punched and the winds been knocked out of me. I try to take my mind off of Freddie and Pru by doing an extra dance session.

**_"_****_The girl's a super freak  
I really love to taste her  
Every time we meet_**"

_I bet Freddie wants to kiss her every time they meet._

Shut up!

Why else would he be going on a date with her?

"**_She's a very special girl _**"

_Freddie thinks she's a very special girl._

You're really not helping.

_I'm not trying to. I'm just pointing out that you missed your chance. He's gone._

"**_She will never let your spirits down_**"

_You know, Pru probably never let Freddie's spirits down. Like you do._

This is the last time I listen to Super Freak with you.

I switch songs on my pearpod and land on Cher's Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves.

**"****_I was born in the wagon of a travelin' show  
My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw  
Papa would do whatever he could_**"

_I love this song, but I keep forgetting how it ends. Do you remember?_

I try strongly to ignore my conscience.

"**_They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves  
But every night all the men would come around  
And lay their money down  
Picked up a boy just south of Mobile_**" I begin to sing a long.

_I remember now! He left her alone with the baby! _

Stop.

_I bet she never told him how she felt._

Shut up.

_He probably went and found someone else. Someone that expresses her feelings._

I snatch my earphones out of my ears and crash onto my bed. Tears start to fall from eyes.

_All you have to do is tell him._

It's too late. He's moved on.


	24. iDeal With Boys

**Disclaimor:** I do not own iCarly, but I do own Carl, Pru and Mr. Lowell (if anyone wants to use, just ask). Also if anyone could get me sometime with Nathan Kress, that would be nice!

**AN:** Don't Call It A come Back, I've been here for months . . . LOL I'm BACK! COMPUTER ALL FIXED GUYS! which means NEW CHAPTERSSSSSSSSSS! OH YEAH!

I dedicate this one to Leahwannabe479, that crazy Galini Pie lover!

ENJOY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!

Pregnant: 8 months 1 week

**Pru P.O.V.**

"Happy Monthi-versary!"

"Freddie!" I cover my mouth in shock. In front of me was a romantic table set for two, perfectly spaced out in Freddie's dining room. Yellow roses set in a pink vase were placed delicately in the center, surrounding them were neatly arranged white linens and silver plates.

"And that's not all!" My boyfriend of precisely one month and five days continues. He clears his throat and calls out a fancy French name. Automatically one Spencer Shay appears, donned in waiter attire.

"You hollered young monsieur Benson?" I can't help but giggle.

"Yes, I and the young lady would like two glasses of sparkling apple cider." Spencer nods in understanding and disappears out of the dining room.

"Aw Freddie!" I run into his arms and wrap myself tightly around him.

"Plus!" He gently turns me around, claps his hands and the lights to the room dim. On the walls of the room, miniscule light bulbs begin to flicker. "Just like our third date to the planetarium." He breathes romantically. "Here sit." Freddie pulls out the chair closest to us and Spencer returns with two classes filled perfectly with cider.

"One for the pretty mademoiselle and one for the studdley monsieur. " He places a glass near my plate as I sit in the chair Freddie has offered me, then hands Freddie the second glass.

"Why thank you Spençer." Freddie smirks cutely, while moving to his own seat.

"No problemo." Spencer responds snapping his fingers.

"I think that's Spanish." I giggle.

"Or is it?" He challenges wiggling his eyebrows and then disappearing once more.

"I'll buy him an English to French dictionary." I say fondly into Freddie's eyes.

"You're so sweet." Freddie concludes and I blush deeply.

**Carly P.O.V.**

"So are you really going to go naturally?"

"It's an option." I answer Carl's question. "My mom did it and my dad highly recommends it, not to mention Sam."

"Sam?"

"Well we know how tough nail she can be." I reason laughing. We were at the community center, packing up from my first Lamaze class. During the class the instructor, Mr. Lowell, spoke of how natural birth was preferred and better for the baby. I guess it really caught Carl's attention because he can't stop talking about it. "What do you think?" I ask him while I repack my bag, and he wraps up my pink mat that held me steady for the past hour.

"Ouch." Is all he lets out in response. We laugh as Mr. Lowell walks up to us.

"I must say that you two seem to be naturals." He comments happily.

"Thank you." I blush uncomfortably. Was it a good thing to seem like a natural?

"Well when it comes to Lamaze, there's only one way to go." Carl kids before laughing at his own corny joke.

"Ixnay on the okejay arlCay." I shakes my head in embarrassment while warning him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Carly," Mr. Lowell defends. "You don't know how lucky you and your baby are to have a father like Carl in your lives." He smiles at us admiringly. "Many of the dads in this class lose their senses of humor- and color- as soon as we start." He laughs. "Why I remember this one dad who-"

"I'm not-"

"Mr. Lowell!" A classmate calls the instructor over before Carl can correct him. Mr. Lowell leaves without giving us a second glance and finishing his story. Carl and I remain in awkward silence.

_Why didn't you correct him?_

I don't see how it matters.

_If I had eyes, I'd roll them at you right now._

"So . . ." Ignoring my conscience, I attempt to fill the awkwardness left behind by Mr. Lowell. "I've finished putting the snacks and pillows back in bag."

"I finished wrapping up the mat." Carl goes along with my plan.

"Thank you" I sigh contentedly. A phrase I hope he understands contains a double meaning.

"You know I'd do anything for Shay." He smile.

"And that's exactly why I brought you tonight." I agree taking the mat from him and placing it in the bag. My cell begins to ring and I pulls it out of my huge pregnancy sweatpants pocket.

"Try some spaghetti tacos!" I happily answer.

"Carly." I feel my skin turn pale.

"Oh hey Freddie." Looking at Carl, I give him a fake smile and sign him to wait a second, before walking a short distance away.

"Where are you!" Freddie eagerly questions. "I'm in the loft right now and you aren't here!"

"Calm down, Carl and I went to Galini's." I answer shortly. The last thing I want right now is to talk to Freddie.

_I wonder why? Oh maybe it has to do with the fact that you are no where near Galini's or that you are lying- again._

Go away.

"Did you tell Sam or anyone?" He begins to breathe slowly. I guess my disappearance freaked him.

_No duh Einstein. Don't forget he is the father of that bun you're carrying._

In case you didn't know, when I said 'go away' I meant get lost.

"No I didn't tell Sam or anyone." I snap getting annoyed with the twenty questions.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to tell anyone Freddie. Why does everyone need to know my business anyway?"

"Um, maybe because you're eight months pregnant?" He justifies.

"That is a lame excuse and you know it. And besides shouldn't you be with Pru right now?" Why did I bring that up?

"Why does that matter?" He asks softly yet curiously. "And being pregnant is not a lame-." Something in me pops and I let it loose.

"I DON'T WANT TO ARGUE!" I shout when I shouldn't have. "Go back to Pru Freddie." I quickly hang up and shove my phone back in my pocket.

"Carly?" Carl calls to me from behind. I regain my calmness and turn to him. "Let's get some pie!"

**Pru P.O.V.**

"Is everything okay?" I ask Freddie as he re-enters the dining room. He looks frazzled and upset.

"Nothing." He tries to lie.

"Freddie." I fold my arms and look at him sternly yet sweetly.

"Just Carly." Of course: Carly. I get a deep pinch in my stomach and I feel my lips disappearing into a tight line. Luckily the lights are dim enough, so Freddie doesn't notice.

"Is everything okay?" I ask in a concerning voice.

"She went out with Carl and didn't tell anyone." He lets out. "I went back to the apartment and she wasn't there."

"But you told me you were going to the bathroom.' I don't like being lied to. Especially by my boyfriend of all people.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes guiltily. "but I thought it would be weird if I told you that I was going to check on Carly in the middle of our date." Carly Shay was a problem and like every problem, she needs to be fixed.

"Well you're right." I quickly agree. "I know she's important to you and all now, but don't forget that I am too." I generously reason with him. "So try not to lie anymore Freddie Teddie, and include me more."

"'Include you more'?" He asks unsure. "How?"

"Well for one keep me updated on any baby news. I'm just as psyched as you are about the bundle." I smile earnestly and grasp his hand on the table. "Second, make Carly know that you're not alone."

"I'm not alone?"

"Do you not have my support?"

"Of course I do." I grin easily.

"Then if you have my support, you're even." I approach to him.

"Even?" Freddie becomes cautious and slightly confused. I restrain from rolling my eyes at this.

"Carly has Sam to protect her and what not, right?" He nods in agreement, "Therefore causing an unfair ratio of two to one," Freddie thinks it over. "But . . . with me in the picture, you have how my dad says an 'Even Steven Advantage'?" He grins and I know that I have fixed the Carly Shay problem.

**Carly P.O.V.**

Why does he care about me now? For the past month it's been Pru City and now he wants to know where I am?

_You know that's not true._

What if it is?

_What if it's just you trying to get angry at Freddie, so you can push away your feelings? After all for the past month it has been Argument Town between you two._

What if you talk too much?

"Here you go!" Carl announces as he comes to our table in Galini's Pie Shop.

"Ready to taste heaven?" I encourage him as he sets the plates down and seats himself.

"More ready than ever." He rubs his hands together in anticipation. After my conversation with Freddie, we walked over from the community center. Seeing as how I told Freddie we were getting pie, we had to get pie.

"I'll count you down." I warn. Carl picks up his fork and eagerly stares at his slice of Galini's one and only Coconut Cream Pie. "five, four, three, two . . ." I stop counting in fun.

"Carly!" I begin to laugh at Carl's expense.

"One!" Carl breaks off a piece of the slice and automatically puts it into his mouth. His eyes explode and his face melts. His shoulders un-tense and his lips let out a moan of contentment. Galini's famous pie claims another. "Heavenly?"

"You have no idea!" Carl eagerly shoves another piece into his mouth, once more dissolving into nothing but sure pleasure. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you guys tell me about this place before!"

"I guess we forgot with all the baby stuff and what not." I laugh taking a piece from my own pie. The baby giddily rejoices in the taste. I place my hand over my swollen abdomen and comfort the bundle.

"That's not a good enough excuse Shay." Carl jokingly snaps.

"Well I'm sorry!" I laugh.

"Is Freddie going to meet us?" Carl asks as I'm in the middle of eating another piece. "I mean he has to, seeing as how he missed you're Lamaze class and what not."

"Uh . . . no." I let out uneasily. "He has a date with Pru."

"Pru?" Carl speaks mid pie chewing. "It's not like Freddie to blow off something baby related just for a girl."

"Hmhm." I agree wordlessly.

"Let me call him." Carl hesitantly puts down his fork and takes out his phone.

"No!" The word escapes my lips.

"I know, I know." He picks up the fork. "I should finish the pie first." Carl enters another piece of pie into his mouth.

"No not that." I exhale sadly. "I mean 'No' to don't call Freddie."

"Hmhm." Carl acknowledges eating more pie. "I knew something was up." He answers chewing and then swallowing. "Sorry about that, I was too eager with the pie." I smile weakly.

"How did you know something was up?"

"Well it started with your terrible whispering skills back at the community center and the fact that all night you have been avoiding answering any questions that deal or involve Freddie."

"No I haven't!" I defend.

"You didn't correct Mr. Lowell about me being the father." Carl points out. I shrug my shoulder in reluctant defeat. "Judging from that, I am going to guess that my dear brother does not know about what really happened tonight."

"Maybe." Is all that I muster.

"Carly," Carl begins to rant. "Did you tell Freddie about tonight?" He lets a moment pass so I can answer, but I just take another bite of pie. "How could you not tell Freddie about your Lamaze class? For that matter drag me into it? Carly-"

"I know, I know!" I agree miserably. "It's just with this whole Pru thing and them dating . .. I guess I got. . ." I search for the perfect word.

"Carried away?" Carl fills in.

"More like abandoned."

_Only in your dreams._

Leave me alone!

_Not until you let the truth out._

I'm letting the truth out!

_Again I repeat: Only in your dreams._

"'_Abandoned_'? Carly you are never abandoned." Carl supports. "You have Spencer, Sam, mom, the girls from Calhoun, and Me. If anything you're the opposite of abandoned. You're shored up."

"Shored up?" I challenge.

"You know what I mean." Carl presses. "Don't ever feel that way. It's like I told you earlier, we're here for you." I raise my eyebrow.

"You said you were here for me earlier, not 'we'." I remind Carl.

"Potatoe, pototoe." He grins and I get a little flutter in my heart.

_See what happens when you're stubborn and don't listen to your conscience? You push your feelings for someone else onto the closest being._

No I don't!

_Just you wait and see Carly Shay. Just you wait._

Oh shut it. I stop looking at Carl and take out my phone. "Excuse me real quick." Getting up from the table I head to the bathroom and quickly text the two people I feel can help me.

**AN:** SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT!


	25. iFeel For The Trix Rabbit

I do not own iCarly, but I do own Carl, and Alice [Al] (if anyone wants to use, just ask). Also if anyone could get me sometime with Nathan Kress, that would be nice!

_Fun Fact:_ Today is 6+4=10

YES! A QUICK UPDATE!

ENJOY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!

**Sam P.O.V.**

"So let me get this straight," Alice speaks slowly. She, Carly and I are in Carly's room and my best friend has just dropped quite a dime on us. Al's resting herself in Carly's computer chair, her sock feet placed comfortably on a beanbag cushion. I pace around slightly agitated, as Carly lays spread out on her bed. "You kissed Carl, just to avoid talking to Freddie about a kiss you two shared?" Carly moans in agreement. "And now you hate Pru because she is dating Freddie, and you are constantly arguing with Freddie because secretly you love him?" Carly nods her head.

"How do we exactly know its 'love' huh?" I desperately point out using air quotes. "Maybe it's your wacko hormones going haywire again." Carly pulls a pillow over her head. "I mean just last week you were crying because the Trix Rabbit never got any cereal."

"That is something to cry about though," Alice defends. "I mean he's the one that invented the product and brought it to the kids. And what do those ungrateful brats say: _Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids_!" she mocks in an annoyed voice. "No 'thank you for creating such a tasty treat' or-"

"Al," I cut the girl off. "You're kinda missing the point here." She blushes in embarrassment.

"Sorry it's just that that commercial is really unfair and truly shows how mankind is so materialistic that he can't share with a rabbit! And then-"

"Al!" I cut her off again.

"Sorry!" Man could she go off. I turn back to Carly.

"It's just probably your hormones okay." I reason. "I mean come on: you in love with Fredward Benson?" I let her think. "Honestly Carls, it's laughable."

"I don't know about that Sam." Al counters. "I mean Freddie is pretty cute- in a retro James Dean kind of way. And he's seriously smart which is nice if you think about it. Beauty and brains: he's completely the perfect package."

"_James Dean_?" I repeat. "No way in a pig's twisty tail is Freddie like _James Dean_." I shiver at the thought. "That's just wrong!"

"Not to Carly apparently." Al indicates by nodding in Carly's direction. "Now Carly, it is quite obvious that these feelings didn't just happen overnight, what happened?"

"What are you doing?" I ask irritated. "It's her hormones Al; she isn't really in love with Freddie."

"How do you know Sam?" She challenges. "Now Carly, talk. When did this all begin?" From Carly's body language, I see that she takes a deep breath. Removing the pillow from her face, she pushes herself up and closes her eyes.

"The summer." My eyes blow out of my head.

"The summer!" I exclaim. "That's almost a year ago!"

"Yeah." she says slowly.

"When? How? Why?" I sputter rambling. Carly opens her eyes cautiously and faces me.

"I guess it was when he went away to the camp-"

"Camp FulloWeird." I finish her sentence.

"Camp TechoWonderful." She corrects.

"Potato, potato Shay: like it's any better." I snap. "What does it have to do with liking him?"

"So then you agree-"

"Shut it Al." I give her death eyes and she clams up. "Answer my question Carly."

"I guess it wasn't until he was gone for the camp that I realized he meant a lot to me. He _was_ gone for a month." She reminds timidly. "Then when he came back . . ." she starts to hesitate. "I guess it sounds cliché, but - he looked different, seemed different." Carly spits out hurriedly.

"'He looked different'? 'Seemed different'?" Really? That's what she's saying? That's her reckoning? "He looked the same! If anything he was dorkier!"

"Not to me." She retorts.

"It's Fredward 'Freddie' Benson, remember?" I try to knock some sense into her hormonal head. "The guy that would look through his keyhole each day, to see when you got home and wears antibacterial underpants."

"Used to wear antibacterial pants." She says defensively. I roll my eyes at what I was hearing.

"Wait." Al holds up her hands. "Does this mean that you and he actually planned . . . "She trails off and Carly's eyes turn into watermelons.

"No!" She vigorously shakes her head. "Absolutely not!" Her voice is quick and speedy. "I just got carried away at the wrong time and he was . . . helping . . . at the . . . wrong time?" She breathes uneasily and looks confused. "Basically it wasn't planned." She says finally decisive.

"Okay." My head is spinning and I so need to be alone. "I'm going to Chili My Bowl." I storm out of the room.

Was she serious? In love with Benson? I'm never having kids.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Carly don't cry." I call out to my friend.

"Oh what's the use of holding them in?" She whines. "If I don't cry now, I'll just cry later!" She falls backward onto her bed and covers her face with the pillow again. "My life is terrible!"

"Carly," I call out to her, before uneasily rising out of her computer chair and waddling over to the bed. "Don't say things like that! Your life isn't all bad."

"Well for one I'm eight months pregnant, fifteen, in love with a guy who is dating a Betty Crocker want a be, and my body looks like a hippopotamus!" She wails.

"Those are only the bad things." I press emotionally. "A few good things are that you are creating a life, you have a loving family and great friends-"

"Great friends!" She throws the pillow off her face. "Sam just fled the room because I told her I had been crushing on Freddie for a year! Just crushing!" She defends in a high voice. "And Freddie is off doing who knows what with his new girlfriend." She mocks the words 'new girlfriend'. "Yeah, _great friends_ Al."

"That's just Sam being Sam and you know it." I remind her. "Look at it from her shoes: Not only are you putting another Benson in the world, but you're also admitting you have feelings for one. It's too much for her." I try to make her understand. "And even though this is something you don't exactly want to hear, the only reason Freddie isn't here is because you are pushing him away."

"I'm not pushing him away!" Carly defends jumping up from her laying down position.

"Carly you kissed Carl to avoid talking to him. And for the past month all you have done is argue with him and hang out with Carl. Which is another thing: you are leading Carl on." I look at my friend earnestly. "From the way you talk and how he is around you, I'm going to guess that you haven't exactly made your stand on the relationship- or lack thereof- between you and Freddie's brother clear- between you and Freddie's brother." Carly collapses back onto the bed and groans. "It's a simple fix!"

"I really doubt that." She expresses flatly.

"Well let's just say it's easier said than done."

**Carl P.O.V.**

"Hey Carl." Carly greets me as I open my apartment door.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her. Her eyes are red and her face slightly gaunt.

"Yeah- I was watching the Trix Rabbit before I came here." She smiles weakly and I beam back.

"Well that commercial does show how materialistic mankind can be and his mistreatment of wildlife."

"Right?" She agrees. "I mean who really sticks a rabbit in a canon?" We start to chortle.

"Come on in, I was about to watch a movie." I step out of the door way and gesture her in.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I wave off her suspicion.

"Not at all. Mom and Marissa left to have their Women's Night Out, so I'm pretty much home alone."

"Like Macaulay Culkin?" Carly jokes.

"You could say that." I laugh, before doing his signature screaming pose. Carly laughs more, her face erasing its gaunt appearance. "Come sit on the couch Shay. Your feet must be killing you." She waddles toward the couch and eases down. "Let me help you." I rush over to her, and help lower her to the cushions on the blue sofa.

"Thanks." She appreciates after being settled.

"No problem." I say going to close the door. "Anything for you." I turn back to her and give a flirtatious grin.

"Ha-ha. Right." Carly awkwardly agrees before altering her hands into guns and shooting them at me, making click noises with her teeth.

"Want some Fig Nooters? Or is that craving over?" I ask generously.

"Nope, that craving is still going." She admits happily. "Bring on the Nooters!" I run to the kitchen and search for the Nooters.

"What movie are you going to watch?" Carly calls from the living room.

"'His Dream Kiss'." I shout back, finding the Nooters. "It's like the sequel to 'The First Kiss'. The story of a boy's dream kiss with the girl of his . . . dreams." I start to laugh as I make my way back to Carly. "Now that I think about it, you kind of remind me of his dream girl." I hand Carly the Fig Nooters, and plop into the seat next to her.

"Do we look alike?"

"Somewhat." I answer. "She's about your height, has your brown eyes and dark long hair. Not to mention your attitude and quirky sense of humor." I look at her. "Yup, you're his dream girl." I gaze into her eyes and get lost. It's been so long since I've looked at them this way.

My mom says you can tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. A person holds so much in those small ovals, it's shocking and amazing. For example, by looking into Carly's I can tell that she's honest, friendly, dependable, full of love and a great person. Yeah, those sparkly browns tell all that need to be known. Slowly I lean in and kiss her lips. They feel the same like they did that day in January, when she kissed me. Soft, sweet and perfect. She breaks away.

"Uh-oh."


End file.
